Innocence: His Daughter in Training
by DestinyItalia
Summary: After locating her father's hidden past, Belladonna realizes that if the legendary Grim Reaper, her father, left his works as a shinigami behind. Traditions in the Shinigami Realm should be altered, she trains as a reaper in hopes of continuing his legacy and also bringing to justice the rules that drove him away. But be warned, there are higher powers that will seek to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

_"You will go, and you will learn why it is that I left. Some things you will like and others you will hate, they will teach you to take others lives, to be ruthless, you will like the power you will gain but don't let it over power you. Show them what it means to be a Grim Reaper, it's in your blood..."_

Chapter One: His Daughter in Training

I figure it best to say I have pretty big shoes to fill, if any. My father left behind a legacy, one to which I was never supposed to inherit. A job he never wanted me to fulfill, his precious child of Innocence stained with blood red hands. Alike him I was stubborn and quite naive. I ran into many obstacles in my journey to find him, a red headed reaper and a demon butler to name a few. My father's past finally caught up with him leaving my brother's life dangling from a single thread, a thread to which I climbed until I was victorious. Now that that journey is done it is time to begin a new, leave a legacy of my own. My name is Belladonna Montuebellum-Eden, daughter of Undertaker and now, despite my father's wishes, a reaper in training.

I set the round circular spectacles onto the bridge of my nose and did not notice an immediate change. These glasses are special they say, a reapers identity. Though not needed for the correction of vision; one glance threw these lens in the mortal world and you can see the date a person is set to die. Like a clock winding itself back wards. Some may have months, some hours, others only seconds. Us reapers are to collect those ticking souls when they finally come to an end- interceptors between life and death.

"This way" William, I learned his name to be beckoned me to follow with a small wave of his hand.

I walked threw a building strange and unfamiliar to me. The floor was cold and shiny, the walls bare and people sat at metal desks typing away at flat machines with bright screens. It took quite some time for my eyes to adjust to the bright lights attached to the ceiling, shinning so bright with out the need for fire. I walked beside a desk and sitting on top of it was none other than Grell Sutcliff. First time I met this reaper he was about to end my brother's life with his rotating contraption of a scythe, though I've moved pasted it, the memory still haunts me to this day.

"sit" William ordered. I sat in a small chair adjusting the black pants they've required me to wear along with a suit vest and jacket that constricted my chest almost as worse as a corset. This uniform was certainly not made for a women to wear. About three yards in front of me was a long white sheet of paper with black letters growing smaller as you traveled down the page.

"Mmm!" Grell whined looking away from his red hair he was toying with.

"Long time no see, hm~ Belladonna!" he winked. He scooted around on the table folding his legs Indian style, placing his arm under his chin as he looked me over.

"You look even more like your father with those glasses on! Oh! Undertaker the things we could do together! we could have little Belladonna's of our own!" He exclaimed leaning back over the desk with flustered pink cheeks. His hand gently squeezing his abdomen, while his other fell over his forehead dramatically.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I giggled. "we saw each other this morning..."

I figured I'd leave Grell's fantasies of my father at bay, to his is own I shrugged. Though you tend to get use to Grell's sexual fits they still make me a bit uncomfortable at times.

"look at the vision board please" William began, picking up a metal clip board like a doctor.

"you kidnapped me, remember" I added, looking to the vision board but continuing to talk to Grell.

This morning I was sitting around a grand dinning hall with Lord Phantomhive and his servants who I now call my friends. My brother's warm embrace as we celebrated my twenty-first birthday. Crimson eyes followed by pale puckered lips fell onto mine, his gentle hands and nails painted black weaving their way around my waist.

I broke away from that sudden memory before I was to get too carried away. That life is gone to me now.

Grell laid himself out on the desk, uncaring of the papers he was crumpling beneath his back. His black and red high heeled shoes hanging off the desk edge.

"Oh, sorry about that Love~ Will can be such a sadist at times" Grell smiled looking at Williams back side.

"how did you three even find me?" I asked, looking to the red reaper. My birthday celebration was interrupted by the three bombarding reapers. I rubbed my hand over my wrist still sore from William's scythe.

Two hands grabbed at either side of my temples and jerked my head back to the screen.

"look forward" William ordered once more beginning to loose his patience.

"Your going to read the letters from top to bottom, this test is to see if the glasses are compatible with your eyes. Read as far as you can until you can no longer see the letters, and if you _must_ know, your father gave me your location"

"What!" I yelled, snapping my head up towards the reaper. William grunted and jerked my head back to the screen for a second time.

"sorry," I complied with a huff. "why would he do that?"

"your the one who wanted to be here, what other reason does he need to contact me" he replied.

I rolled my eyes, he could have at least given me a heads up.

"you may begin"

I looked closer at the paper placed behind the screen, I focused on the letters and they appeared crystal clear as if they were right before my eyes.

"IUA..FEA..ERCAE..D..W" I began.

"wait, how are you reading those?" Will interrupted.

I stopped and remained looking at the paper attentively.

"Am I allowed to look away now?" I mocked hearing Will grunt.

"yes"

"thank you, and I was reading it just as you ordered, why?"

"those letters are veiled purposely, no one should be able to read them. Those there at the very bottom, I cant even see.." He replied.

I looked to Grell who was also stunned.

"take them off" Will said, I complied.

He took my chin lightly in his hands and studied my eyes with a looked of bewilderment. His perfectly shaped brow furrowed slightly. His intense green eyes liquifying, his jet black locks combed to perfection.

"you know- Grell is right. You are handsome" I whispered, seeing his cheeks darken.

"Mmmhhmm!" Grell agreed.

"quiet." he spat shifting his gaze to Grell who blew him a small kiss, Will's brow began to twitch slightly.

"Green, and blue around the pupil.." he muttered, .

"Blue! my mother's eyes were blue, I was afraid I'd lost them" I smiled.

He let go of my chin and I placed my hand on my cheek stunned, my mother died when I was born. My hair white from my father and eyes blue from my mother. After my transformation into a reaper my eyes were stripped from sapphire to green. The only piece I had left of my mother I thought I had lost forever. _She's not completely gone after all._

"Here, read the screen again this time without the lens"

William pushed a small button on a hand held device and the screen changed it's formation.

I peered at the screen, first seeing a mass of blurry figures then as I focused a bit harder they all came into view.

"SEBYRWKV..YSC..ED..U-"

"extraordinary" William muttered.

"She doesn't need them at all!" Grell exclaimed.

"you girly are one of a kind" He winked.

"Well my father doesn't wear glasses, maybe I inherited it from him"

"maybe, lets move on" William whispered. "And you! GET OFF MY DESK!" He yelled pointing a cold finger at Grell. The red reaper pouted.

"you treat me so coldly" He whined as he slid off the desk taking a number of flies with him and onto the floor.

William glared at him. "your picking those up"

I laughed.

William began to write down on the clip board vigorously afterwards we headed to a different section where other reapers were waiting in line. I set the glasses back to my face with Williams permission that I was allowed to keep them. My stomach jumped at how many reapers I would soon be training with, I've not very good with making new friends.

I walked to the end of a line to which I had no idea what for.

"no, come with me" William said.

Grell, Will, and I walked towards the front of the line. Most of the students attention flickered towards our direction.

"hey, why does she get to cut!"

"don't you know who that is?"

"no, but man she's hot!"

"Her dad is a legend you idiot.."

"no way, your talking about that one guy,"

"The Grim Reaper.."

They continued to flaunt unaware I could hear their every word, But I paid them no mind. We stopped at another desk where a highly enthusiastic reaper sat.

"Ronald right!" I smiled. The reaper stood and grabbed my hand kissing the knuckles.

"plaisir de vous rencontrer madame" he winked. _pleasure to meet you madame._

"le plaisir est pour moi" I replied. _the pleasure is all mine._

"I read your file and saw you were born in Paris, I think that's totally cool..." He began.

William cleared his throat loudly and Ronald silenced himself.

"register Miss Eden for a training scythe.." He ordered.

"Right away sir!" Ronald saluted jokingly, then scurried off into a secluded area in the back. Grell weaved his way to the other side of the desk and took a seat pulling a file out of his pocket and began shaving his red nails. His legs resting on top of the desk.

I turned around and leaned against the desk, a line full of green eyes staring me down.

_what's up with these people?_ I moved my grey hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I tilted my head to the side as I noticed something odd, turning to William I spoke.

"Why am I the only girl here?" I asked, William looked like he was to answer my question but chose to ignore me. I glanced around the room to see the majority of people in this office were men, all the women sat behind desks or were filing papers. They didn't wear ill fitted suits, they wore finely tailored pencil skirts and vest jackets that fit to curve over their breast unlike mine that flattened them down.

"Will. Why am I the only girl registering for a death scythe?" I said more sternly this time. I'm not looking for a fight but if we must then I won't hesitate. I'm not here only to train as a reaper after all.

He sighed and adjusted his black rectangular glasses on the bridge of his nose. His piercing green eyes met mine nonchalantly, as if he had practice saying this before.

"A rule that was passed over twenty years ago, after your father had left to be precise. Women are forbidden to become Grim Reapers"

"what? how..why?" I replied in disbelief, encouraging him to elaborate.

"Women are...fertile, they are always tied in emotions that cloud their better judgement and hinder them from completing their work. Majority of deserters who chose to leave this job were women, the majority who were severely injured and had to resign, women. Reapers are not supposed to reproduce and _women_ get in the way of keeping the rule.." He replied with a roll of his tongue, no matter how offended I became in the process.

"Women have been resorted to filing paper work, office duties, library sorting, and other tedious jobs that will keep them far away from reaping.."

I huffed, feeling the pressure in my cheeks. "so then why the hell am I here?" I replied crossing my arms over my chest swelled in anger.

The boys in line watched as my temper began to fester, apparently using a tone like mine towards William is unsightly around here.

"exactly what I mean, you are angered aren't you? so quickly your attitude changed. Emotions in this job are useless, you might as well learn to forget them."

I huffed looking away from him, my bottom lip poking out defiantly. Undertaker told me about these rules, he knew I would despise them, but I never expected to be defying them by my sheer existence. William spoke as if I were some female abomination.

"your here because of who your father is-"

"so your saying that if my father wasn't a grim reaper, I wouldn't be here-"

"that's exactly what I'm saying,_ or_ you'll be like that lovely lady of there coping documents where you belong"

He pointed towards a random women sitting at a desk happily typing her life away.

I turned and stocked towards him, though he was a few inches taller I still glared up at him as if he were beneath me.

"well, maybe I don't want to be here, then I wouldn't have to deal with an uptight sexist prick like you"

"ooooo~" our audience chorused. Some of them chuckling under their breath, others appalled at my sudden boldness.

"I'm back!" Ronald announced, a small pathetic looking tool in his hands. Said tool dropped onto the desk as he saw Belladonna and his adviser nose to nose, glaring at each other. Belladonna's tinted pink lips turned up into a scowl, the boys in line behind the pair of reapers anxious to see a fight.

* * *

**Has anyone else ever noticed how everyone in the dispatch society are male? or just me?  
**

**So we have a continuation of Innocence! how was it? not terrible right? I've been threw such a writers block it's horrible! hopefully I pulled threw! :) So this is a sequel to the first story on my account, you don't have to read the first to keep up with this one but it would make your life easier. *It's only 13 chapters so not that bad* I had a mini summary in the beginning of this for all you newbies.**

**please review! I won't update until I get at least (3) reviews on this chapter. That's not too much to ask right?  
**

**Till then!- DestinyItalia  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who read my work ought to know by now that nothing I write is simply for the fuck of it. *excuse the language* Every character, scenario, conversation, personal thought, has a purpose. Maybe not all at once but you get the idea. Everything is never as it seems and there is always an underlining meaning. Keep that in mind as you read ;) **

***Spoilers* In _Innocence_ I was excited to see if anyone caught onto my context clues, the fact that you guys were totally surprised by, let's say Sebastian revealed to be Midnight was totally satisfying, but I wanted someone to review like "A random black cat appearing out of no where, suspiciousness!.." you know, something like that! haha Anyway enough rambling.  
**

**In addition! I want to say a thousand times Thank you to those of you that reviewed! They encourage me to continue and have reassured me that this series is not a total failure. So thank you to Guest, Stella Rea Rose, Firebringer12500, Mirkath, Ice n Fire, and xXxMaryssaxXx! :) so enough wasting your time! Read on!  
**

**-DestinyItalia**

* * *

Chapter Two: Regulations and Odd Suspicions

Williams eyes met mine in an equally defensive gaze, although his face is usually like this on a daily basis.

"I took a lot of time out of my schedule to get you here, persuading the council and board to let you come. Out of respect for your father they complied. I will not be made a fool of and I will not have my better judgement questioned because you decide to loose your temper, now Miss Eden, if you don't mind" He glanced down at my hands that were clutched tightly around the collar of his fine tailored suit.

I released him with a sigh and he brushed his suit back to perfection.

"This is a concrete law that has made our job much easier, you want to prove me wrong so badly, finish your training and do your job"

"fine" I whispered. How much I wanted to slap that handsome face of his.

"Pardon?"

"I SAID, fine, I'll try to contain my _womanly emotions" _I replied.

If I ever do change anything in this place, that rule will be the FIRST to go.

"Everything o.k here boss?" Ronald asked, noting the tension between William and I.

"nothing, just a little heated discussion," I replied, "am I done here?" I asked William.

"I have your scythe all ready for you" Ronald smiled.

"Well done, she won't need it until tomorrow when classes begin, put it away for now. Grell, Ronald, register the other trainees so we can press on." William ordered.

We walked as a large mass out of the office and down a couple of long hallways. The institution was unbelievably huge. Roman style pillars, silver and metallic, lined a hall while large windows adorned another grand hall. We approached two colossal doors and as William stepped in front of them they opened automatically. My flexed hand acting as a shield covered my eyes as we walked outside. I pulled my hand away and gasped at the unbelievable view. We stood on a large bridge that stretch to another large building opposite us. A waterfall boomed below us, the light spray of water kissed my cheeks. Above, the sky was blue with streaks of pink and purple.

"where..are we?" My face in complete awe.

"The Shinigami Realm, no it is not amongst humans nor is it considered to be in the after life. It is somewhere in between" William replied.

We walked across the bridge and approached another set of doors that were left open. Above the entrance carved into stone read, _Grim Reaper Library; Housing of Cinematic Records._

The group of potential reapers and I walked inside the enormous building, taking in as much as we possibly could. Once inside our eyes were immediately drawn to a large statue placed at the back wall behind a reception desk. My stomach pounced into my throat as I realized who it was. We all stood round and gazed at the enormous statue of my father.

He was obviously younger in this stone reincarnation. He had glasses on his face similar to mine, his hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his skeleton scythe was clutched tightly in his hands. His gaze towards the entrance as if placed there to guard the library from intruders. He was a lot more popular in this place that I had expected.

"see I told you!" A reaper exclaimed as they compared the likeness between the statue and I.

"damn, she really is his kid.."

A pair of shoes stepped beside me. I broke away from the statue to see William standing beside me, his eyes looking admiringly at the stone.

"Your father was a legend, he passed judgement on Robin Hood and sent Marie Antoinette to Hell, the reaper who makes even crying children willingly give up their souls.."

The way he described Undertaker you would never expect to find out that the legend is now just a crazed mortician.

"He was past management level, he could have ran this place if he wanted. Sat with the highest in council.." William bowed his head, deep in thought.

My brows furrowed. Again, William speaks of this "council", figure they are the ones pulling the strings in this place. Now I just need to find a way to get close to them, find out more about them. One question that repeatedly enters my mind is why hasn't Undertaker told me about them. The night I visited the morgue he said he was protecting me, but from what? Or in this case from who?

"But he gave it all away, tossed it aside like it was nothing. He lost sight of what he wanted" William continued as I pushed my thoughts aside .

"No"

William looked towards me at my sudden reply.

"He didn't loose sight of what he wanted, he only desired something different. Do you honestly blame him for not wanting to spend an eternity in this place? He wanted to raise a family, he wanted someone to love" I sighed.

"and how did that work out?" William replied, sending a jolt down my spine. I know my life hasn't been perfect and Undertaker only just now became involved but he didn't have to shove it in my face like that.

I bit my lip and turned away. _I have a good father, he's just..hard to understand at times, his motives for doing things are different than you'd expect but it always works out in the end._

"Lets move along" William announced. I trailed behind the group with my head low.

...

"This is only a small section of the Cinematic Records, not only are they sorted alphabetically and numerically, but by the species of the person" William began.

Adorned in front of us were book selves that ran from the ceiling to the floor, holding over hundreds of thousands of records.

"These are the Cinematic Records of humans, those over there are the Cinematic Records of Shinigami's"

He pointed to our right where a smaller amount of books were kept, the only difference between the humans records was that the shinigami cinemas were kept behind large glass doors bound by lock and key.

"Not hard to guess which one is instructor Grell's!" A reaper exclaimed with a small laugh. I smiled at the sight of a red book amongst hundreds of brown ones.

"Everyone has a Cinematic Record?" A reaper asked adjusting his glasses up to his face. His choppy white hair falling in his face.

"Yes, everyone who has ever existed must have a record-"

"even demons?" I asked.

William sent me a sharp look as if I'd spoken a cursed word. I know all too well demons and shinigami's are natural enemies, my past relationship with one practically sent my father into a frenzy.

"yes, even those vermin are kept record of and close watch. Their never ending tempering with souls has made a shinigami's job only remotely harder."

I glanced around the corridor of the library thinking of just where exactly those records would be held, there is one persons cinematic record I'd love to read. William noting my sly gazes quickly recuperated.

"Don't go snooping around the library Miss Eden, as goes for all of you. Mess with or read others records is frowned upon and you can be punished for it.."

Jeez here we go again, another rule. I'm really starting to hate this place and their precious rules. What I don't understand is how William is the only reaper like this; strict and emotionless. Grell and Ronald are just fine. Although they are only instructors, William is a supervisor. Supervisor is close to management who is close to the board then follows are the council members. Some how all of this connects. I left a mental note to keep a close watch on William, his unknowing loyalty leaves me a little suspicious.

The group continued on and I followed behind like a good little pet all until my eye fell upon a certain hallway which soon became my escape route. I turned and quickly fled down the hall knowing too little some one had spotted me doing so.

I crept threw the library trying not to make too much of a sound, as big as this place is there had to be librarians or guards of some sort making sure the books go untouched. I rounded a small corner and as my eye fell upon the sight before me, a wide smile spread across my lips. The Demon Cinematic Records. At the beginning of the hall was an enormous book titled _Cinema_ _Index_, I flipped quickly threw the tabs for his last name.

"M..a..m..e...mi..Michaelis!"

My finger ran down the tan Bible thin page and stopped on the identification number "666". How Ironic.

_Sebastian Michaelis,_ I smiled inwardly.

Walking down the isle there was a certain aura about this place that sent shivers down my spine. I grew more anxious as I read the gold temples displaying the book numbers, three hundreds...four hundreds. All the books were black with gold bindings,I looked threw the titles along the books' spines for his last name.

Though his name changes as the new masters he acquires, I figured so should his cinematic record. They adapt just as efficiently as your life does. His life must be oh' so valuable if Grell's scythe couldn't reveal it, my father did however and I later learned _he _wasn't even able to acquire the "juicy bits".

I ran my finger over the wood, crossing over a gold template; ID#_666._

"Sebastian Michaelis!" the smile on my face grew wider as I scaled up the shelf to his-

"What!?" I yelled in silent furry.

The spot where his book should be sitting was nothing but a barren black slot. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Figures he'd get here before anyone else could, I can hear his dark sinister laugh now. What is so sacred about his past that he must keep so hidden all the time?

Foot steps echoed from down the hall and I immediately tensed searching around frantically for a place to hide. Finding none I leaned against the book shelve preparing to be scolded.

A small laugh sounded and I gently opened my eyes to the white haired reaper from before. He looked to be around six feet tall, broad shoulders and lean figure. His hair only barley touching the nape of his neck, a little shorter on the sides then on top. His green eyes had small traces of lavender woven threw the iris.

"I knew you'd find your way here" He smiled, his voice was deep and smooth.

I raised my brow suspiciously, my chin poking out defensively. "who knew you'd follow me?"

He extended his hand to me. "Albin"

I grabbed his hand, "Belladonna" I replied. My voice echoing my curiosity, he hadn't answered why he been following me, but I'll make sure to remind him of it later. Our hands lingered with in each others for a moment longer before I pulled away.

"I know who you are" he replied, the smile remained plastered across his porcelain face.

His green eyes never left me as we stood in the dark isle, he looked as if he were studying me, his eyes flinched at my every awkward move.

"doesn't everyone?" I smiled weakly. "the attention is a little too over bearing"

"your the only female reaper in over twenty years, that's something to look at.."

"your looks aren't so bad either." he continued a little quieter.

"hmm? what was that last part?.." I smiled. "you know, I look just like my dad so-"

"hey, well..he's..pretty..attractive" He placed his hand behind his neck giving it a small rub as he replied, he's cheeks slightly pink.

We both broke out in muffled laughter, which I quickly silenced.

"Shh!" I hushed with my index finger pressing against my lips.

He straightened and casually stepped towards me and as a reflex I backed further away. He noticed my unintentional hostility but ignored it.

"so what are you doing looking threw demon records?" he asked. His eyes trailing over the books behind me. I stepped a little to my right covering Sebastian's slot with my back.

"uh" I began, I doubt it would be wise to reveal my infatuation with the Earl's Butler. I don't ever want William catching wind of it.

"_This way students, you will be placed in your dormitories for the evening, orientation is complete" _

Speak of the devil.. "William!" I yelled, my shoulders hyped up as I tensed at the voice.

"lets go!" He added. He extended his hand and to my surprise I took it. We ran with quiet steps out of the isle, we rounded a corner and pressed our backs against a wall. He leaned around the wall and quickly turned away.

"Is the coast clear?" I whispered. "mmm!" I whined as his hand slapped our my mouth.

"Shh!"

I froze as a figure in a long black cloak walked past us, he carried a rather large book in his hands that were concealed inside the long draping sleeves. The figure walked slow and deliberately, paying no attention to us. Once it was clear out of sight her released me.

"What-who was that?" I asked.

"William said they are guardians or something, pretty much librarians... When a grim reaper dies they don't necessarily _die,_ their souls wonder threw the library to guard the souls they collected and stock new records. Their soul won't move on until the human world ends"

"you mean-"

"judgement day, freaky stuff right?" he finished.

"how many are there?" I asked, I have to make sure never to run into them on my own.

"who knows, but I'm guessing not very many considering Grim Reapers are immortal"

The large group of reapers walked by with William leading the way. As the line ended we scurried into place thankfully going unnoticed, by William anyway.

"oh I almost forgot, It's nice to meet you Albin" I smiled.

"likewise"

* * *

"Ooo! Sleepover!" The red reaper exclaimed as he latched onto me. I smiled hauntingly, my gaze shifting to William in a plea for help.

He had his black gloved hands pressed to his temple as he spoke. Everyone one else had settled into their dorms when he realized our little situation. It was the end of the day and all William wanted to do was sleep, as did I.

"The dorms are not co-ed and you being the only girl must have a room to yourself, without Sutcliff!"

"how rude! well she can't sleep next door to the boys!" Grell pointed out.

William sighed. "very well, her room will be beside mine.."

"Huh? no no no, I'd rather room with Grell!" I quickly added.

"All the instructors are on the same floor, if you wish to be so close to Sutcliff you will only be a few knocks away" he concluded.

"UHH!" I whined.

I grudgingly walked behind the reapers as we walked down the hall to two metal double doors. My biggest problem wasn't my room it was the fact that if Will, Grell, Ronald, and the others were all flanked on either sides of me, sneaking out of my room is going to be a lot difficult than I expected! The Library is only a building across which is good, I feel as though I'll be spending valuable time in there.

We stopped at the doors and I jumped back as they slid open, we stepped inside a room sized metal box and the doors closed again. What looked to be about one hundred round buttons were paced beside the door, William pushed number ninety and the circled glowed. The box we stood in shot upwards incredibly fast. I clutched onto Grell's arm nervously.

"It's just a lift.." he chuckled. I smiled encouragingly, technology in the eighteen hundreds was nothing compared to this.

We stopped just as smooth as started and the doors opened, me being the first to bolt out of there. William handed me a Victorian stye key with the numbers "994" carved into the flat head.

"Grell will show you to your room, goodnight" he voiced, sleep weighing on him more than ever.

As we walked I noted Will stopping at room nine hundred, I stopped at mine and promptly stuck the key in the lock giving it a gentle turn. The silver knob turned with ease as I entered my room. For some reason I expected a suite type of room like the accommodations I acquired at the house of Phantomhive, the memories flood my thoughts daily. His incompetent servants, snake butler, and his shadow; Sebastian. I was forced away from that life so quickly before I even had time to blink, I'd give anything to see them and my brother again.

This room was around the same size as the one from Phantomhives, a twin sized bed with two white pillows and a black bed spread, a vanity and stool, a walk in closet already stocked with horrid uniforms and a small wash room beside it. I stood in the center of my room as Grell leaned against the doors frame and yawned.

"well, if your all settled, I have to get my beauty rest!"

He turned and left me alone, I slipped my shoes off and walked beside my bed. My foot kicked at something incredibly hard causing me to fall off balance.

"Owe!" I yelled as I landed on my side clutching my foot for dear life. "owe! owe! ooh hmmm!" I whined trying to silence myself.

I sat up as my foot continued to throb and peered under my bed to see who the culprit was. A big greyish black suitcase lay before me. I gripped at either sides of it and pulled the heavy object out from under my bed.

I flipped up the two latches and opened the case with wide eyes as to what lay inside.

I picked up a small letter that read; _Happy Birthday, To my dearest Belladonna_

I set that aside and picked up my mothers Cinematic Record, after we had erased her life I figured it was lost forever. I opened the hard cover and found pink writing on the first page.

_ I thought it best to leave this in your hands, though she is gone I wanted to remind you that she is forever apart of you, as am I. Write in this to your hearts content, it's yours now to do what ever you will. Feed it your darkest desires, your secrets, and frustrations. If your mother was still with us she would want to know them all. As for your training, you will need patience and understanding. Let them in if you want to learn and gain trust. Challenge yourself and look at each obstacle with a different point of view. Don't be afraid to go against the odds though I feel you have no hesitation in that field. You are my greatest treasure Belladonna, don't ever forget that._

_P.S Give them Hell,_

_-Undertaker_

I wiped slight tears from my eyes as I held the book in my hands, I closed it and set it on my vanity top. _Go against the odds.._ My head snapped up as I suddenly realized the meaning in his advice. I ran back to the trove and searched threw the trunk finding a wardrobe full of "birthday presents", I laughed quietly at just how eccentric my father is. This will capture the councils' attention for sure. I stood and ran out my door thankfully catching Grell entering his room next door.

"Grell!" I yelled. He turned surprised.

"What do you know of needles?" I asked with a smirk playing on my lips, one of my brows raised slightly higher than the other.

Shark-like teeth and red eyebrows mirrored my sly expression.

_Sleepover it is_.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I love leaving you with cliff hangers! The fun part is predicting what will happen next! ****here is a little clue, Ablin is Polish for White ;) confused? hahaa!**

**One little note, this story combines both the anime and manga but not in the same order!  
**

**The faster you review, the faster I will update! The more the merrier! If I need to fix anything let me know!:3  
**

**-Till Then!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**In my opinion this chapter is the beginning of the suspense, when the drama and what the fuckery begins to happen. lol Belladonna's first day of training :) Enjoy!- DestinyItalia  
**

**Amazing reviewers!: Branabee, Guest, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snap, Guest, xXxMaryssaxXx, and Ice n fire!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Rebellion

Sebastian walked threw the hall slower than usual, the days tending to the manor while accommodating to his masters commands can be quite tiresome, though easily completed he deemed them all a waste of time and valuable energy. The candle stand holding three dimly lit candles are his only company as he ventures off to prepare for the day ahead. The rest of the servants and Ciel fast asleep; truly the only time he can receive peace and quiet. Though Bard's nasally snoring is the only down side.

The raven soon found himself passing by a room who's door had been cracked open, he continued with out a side glance though suddenly in his peripheral vision he caught a flash of white which stopped him immediately. With his free hand he push the door open until it stopped against the bedroom wall. He remained out into the hall not daring to step inside, his chest unnaturally feeling weak with disappointment for he expected to see her inside. His red pools of distinctly colored eyes travel round the white barren room, White as her hair once was; as her innocence before he stripped it away from her. The memories of that night flooded his mind as he entered the room, standing in the center. His eyes followed the nostalgic trail of water leading from the bathroom to the bed placed at the back of the room; strips of clothes falling around his feet.

In all of his existence Sebastian has never allowed him self to become this comfortable with anyone before. Belladonna being the only exception, the thought of her name made him feel vulnerable; an emotion he is never familiar with, nor would he like to be. It was not just being intimate with her or enjoying the way her body fit perfectly into his, although that was an important factor. What struck him was that he allowed himself to _feel_, indulged in undeniable pleasure. What aroused him was her desire, she wanted corruption and he, a creature that thrives on such, could give it to her. A demon enjoys such satisfaction as to corrupt an innocence soul with vile and lust, and her, a reaper meant to be a divine being allowed him to. He left a mark on her, an unbreakable bond, not in the least similar to the contract between him and his master. His mark on her was not by force, nor is it pinned against his will or marred in ink. They are intertwined, a demon and a reaper; polar opposites in perfect harmony.

He walked back into the hall, closing the door behind him with a small click; never seeking to open it again.

* * *

"This session is specifically for the rules this institution was built on, along with information that will be valuable to you when you go on your first reaping mission furthermore-"

The door leading into William's classroom opened interrupting his instruction. Belladonna stepped inside uncaring of her tardiness, though part of her being practically an hour late was due to a certain shinigami who she stayed up with all night, only getting a few hours of sleep in the early morning. She also had to wake early enough to get into her newly acquired uniform, who knew leather could be so constricting?

"Nice of you to finally join us Miss E-" William turned and his sentence meaning to scold her fell short at the sight of his new student.

Mouths and green eyes hung wide as the boys in her class gazed in shock. She walked nonchalantly to an empty desk and sat down with ease crossing her ankles one over the other. The room so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Hey Albin" She smiled.

The boy sitting beside her looked at her in shock just as much as the others, he ruffled his white hair to one side as he spoke.

"...Bella..Belladonna!" The only expression capable of leaving his lips.

The silver haired reaper he continued to gaze towards walked in with three inch jet black platform boots that reached up to her thighs, silver buckles attached to the sides for tightening. She wore tight leather pants tucked into the boots which only made her legs look longer. A black corset that stopped just below her naval showing only a sliver of skin replaced her black vest she wore the day before. Her hair was loose falling into her lap, her bangs cut into a fringe style curtsy of Grell Sutcliff.

"are you allowed to wear that?" Skylar, a reaper behind her asked, She only shrugged.

Clearly she wasn't allowed to but that didn't stop her from wearing it nor did it stop Undertaker from sending it to her. William quickly walked around his desk and practically ran towards Belladonna. The reapers around her straightened themselves at the sight of their enraged instructor, turning to the handbooks set on their desks pretending to read random pages.

"Belladonna. You will remain in your seat once class is over. I'm not going to disrupt the lesson to tend to your insolence" He declared then swiftly turning on his heel, pushing his glasses up and straightening them to perfection. He strode back to the front desk and opened a thick book.

"One of the most vital laws us reapers abide by is refraining from relationships with others from any species, fellow reapers, humans, and dare I say, though I have never heard of it before. demons. Since we are out of sufficient time, read more on this in your handbooks starting on page 10, you will be questioned on this tomorrow-" He paused looking at the clock in the back room.

"class is dismissed,"

The students gathered their things and quickly fled to the next class, glancing quickly over their shoulder at me as if I were moments away from my death. I slowly picked up my handbook and slide out of my chair. I turned with a hunched back and bared teeth as I tried to move silently.

"Stay Miss Eden" William spoke,

"Damn" I whispered,

I sat back into my chair and was stunned to see that William had not even turned around to witness my attempt at escaping, He finished wiping the white board clean then turned to face me.

"What would compel you to dress this way, you've broken every dress code this school has enforced not to mention you were late" he voice restraining from yelling at me.

"those uniforms were horrid, and barely fit me anyway" I replied placing my hair behind my ear casually, sending William over the edge.

"And what is that!" he pointed to my ear at the sight of a barbel plunged threw the cartilage.

"A birthday present" I answered, "Grell is the one who helped me do it.." I clamped my hand over my mouth, realizing exposing Grell probably wasn't the best decision.

William suddenly grabbed my arm and hoisted me up from my chair and before I could blink were down the hall in front of another room. He swung the door open and stepped inside, releasing my arm in the process.

Grell sat behind a desk closing a text book when William stormed up to him.

"might want to explain this?" He asked gesturing to the "monstrosity" that is me beside him.

"Oh! Will lighten up! Belladonna look's fab~!" He winked.

"how am I supposed to enforce rules if my own instructors abide against them?"

"It's not like you can strip the clothes off of her" He pouted turning his head in protest to end the conversation.

William turned to me with a look as hard as stone.

"you will be in your required uniform tomorrow," he declared.

I looked to Grell once William was clear down the hall, I walked over to him and sat down on the desk.

"Has he always been this way?"

Grell, for the first time I've known him looked troubled, his red brows lowered.

"Will and I were partners for our reaping test, I wasn't so fawned of it at first but he soon proved to be more than what he seemed, he was always monotonous" A small blush tinted Grell's cheeks.

"something happened?"

"he wanted to be more than just a reaper, and when he became supervisor. He just...changed.."

I knew it! Something_ is_ going on here, linked to William anyway. I could tell Grell wanted to leave our conversation at bay so I changed the subject.

"how's your ear?" I smiled. He pulled his red hair back to expose two red hoops pierced at the top of his ear.

He winked, "better than yours I'm sure, it was a lot harder to go threw then mine."

I shuddered at the memory. I don't know how my father does it, he has multiple piercings adored threw his ears.

"I'd better leave before I'm late for my next class" I suggested. Grell waved his red finger nails casually shooing me away.

* * *

"What kind of a uniform is this?!"

My fingers fidgeted with the red training bottoms I wore that were more like underwear than actual shorts. I wore a regular black tee shirt with my name in white on the back which I was completely fine with, it was the bottoms that concerned me the most.

"this is a uniform we adapted from the Japanese in the early twenty-first century" William answered.

"twenty-first century?" I asked, lacing up black tennis shoes.

"Shinigami have the power to time travel, you will learn more about this when you prepare for reaping executions"

"So, I'm allowed to wear practically nothing while prancing around with a bunch of guys but I can't wear leather pants"

"precisely, now this way" He replied handing me a band to tie up my hair.

We walked into an enormous room with extremely high walls and a glass ceiling which served as a light source. The other reapers; about fifteen of us including me, wore similar uniforms; black shirts and red knee length shorts.

After I weaved my hair into a high pony tail, I spotted Albin amongst the crowd and waved. He smiled and returned the wave before jogging over to me. I squeezed my hands behind my back and blushed as he looked over my uniform.

"..nice" he muttered.

"Japanese" I smiled, my cheeks red as freshly picked roses.

"trendy..and whoa what is that!"

He pointed to my ear, "oh they are called a scaffold piercing, you don't like it?"

"you could do without it"

"thanks? I guess.."

"Alright class, I'll split you up into three groups one group at a time you will race to the other side of the room, first individual to retrieve the black flag wins"

We looked to the opposite wall to see a black flag with a white skull printed on the cloth.

"This test is for endurance along with strategy and agility.." William continued.

"on a flat ground like this, It'll be easy" A reaper with short black hair boasted.

William sat on top of a small platform with a clip board in his hands.

"Group One: Belladonna, Alexander, Skylar, Albin, and Caine your up!" He announced.

My stomach pounced with nerves as the reapers began to take their places along the staring line.

"Hell yeah!" Albin exclaimed holding his hand in the air.

I swiped my hand threw the air and just before our palms met he pulled his hand away making me look like an idiot slapping nothing but air.

"Hey!" I whined as he began to laugh.

"what, we are competitors now, try to keep up Japan" He mocked, he turned away to the starting line and took a running stance, bouncing lightly on his heels.

I walked towards the line of men mentally preparing myself for an embarrassing ass kicking when I was brutally nudged to the side by one of my opponents.

"owe! rude much?" I yelled glaring at the reaper from before, Alexander. He only looked over his shoulder and huffed. I rubbed my right shoulder as I stood next to Albin.

"geez ease up will ya?" Skylar said as Alexander stood beside him.

"look, I'm not going to let some chick beat me at an easy game like this, besides" He continued looking at the end of the line where I stood.

"if she wants to be knee deep with the boys, she'll be treated like one"

I rolled my eyes and looked forward, I'll try my hardest and If I don't win I'll be satisfied as long as Alexander goes down with me; that I will make sure of.

William looked to the timer displayed against the wall to our left.

"you have three minutes...marker..set...GO!" He yelled.

I took off and with in a few steps the square shaped tile beneath my feet shot up about half way to the ceiling. My arms circled in the air as I teetered over the edge of the skyscraper, threatening to fall over. Short breaths escaped my lips before I quickly gained balance. The floor became dozens of rectangular shaped pillars, carrying a number of the reapers above the ground as well. I knew a simple race to the finish line wasn't what William had in mind.

"As a reaper you must be able to work in extreme heights, jumping from buildings and skyscrapers can be difficult if you are not coordinated" William announced with a sly smirk on his lips.

"SADIST!" I yelled.

"2:30 and counting!" He yelled.

I looked around frantically at where Alexander was in the maze of different heights. When I laid eyes on him he was one of the only reapers who hadn't been caught off guard, he sprinted across the flat ground before leaping about ten feet onto a pillar taking third place.

"Oh no you don't"

I walked to the sharp edge of the square preparing myself for take off. I ran despite my better instinct and pushed off of the edge surprisingly going further than I expected. My feet caught the edge of the next sky scraper but not enough to hold onto, I slipped catching myself just by my finger tips. I glance below with wide frantic eyes, about twelve feet of nothingness between me and the blue mat meant to cushion our falls. My left hand began to cramp and soon I was only holding on by five fingers instead of ten.

"No!" I yelled as my right hand became numb and soon lost it's grip. I shut my eyes at my decent and soon realized I hadn't fallen, though still dangling in open air.

I looked up to see Albin's hand clutched tightly onto mine and I sighed in relief. He pulled me onto the platform, and I stood from my knees catching my breath.

"I thought we were competitors?" I spoke threw breathless gasps.

"We are" he smiled,

"your right!" I laughed pushing him off the platform onto a smaller one beneath me.

"HEY! TRAITOR!" he yelled.

"you could have let me fall!" I shouted giggling to myself as I continued on.

The reapers and I moved with incredible speed, tumbling threw the air like acrobats in a circus. Caine and Skylar jumped into the air at the same moment misjudging the distance and smacking into each other. I winced at their sudden collision, and the pair plummeted to the ground like birds falling from the sky.

"Caine and Skylar have been eliminated" William announced.

That means Alexander is in the lead! I sprinted hoping from side to side finally catching my stride, Alexander only a little ahead. I stepped onto a platform and this time it dropped towards the ground instead of rising. I quickly leaped onto the next to see it doing the same. The platforms at random began to fall.

"thirty seconds! Albin eliminated" William announced.

I wanted to turn around to see if Albin was o.k but there was no time. This is the home stretch and I'm right on his heels. The skyscraper where the flag waved was only a jump away, Alexander leaped with me right behind him. His arm reached out before him as a wide smile spread across his lips as if he were already declared the winner.

"Five...Four...Three.."

I lunged grabbing hold of his ankle; we both slapped the ground with a loud thud. His head whipped behind him frantically at his sudden loss of footing. I dodged his kick towards my head and stood jumping over him snatching the pole the flag was attached to and began waving it in the air.

"Time!" William yelled, sending the boys in an uproar of applause.

I laughed along with them as I jumped from the skyscraper landing on the blue mat. The other reapers gathered round to give their congratulations.

"Here" I said to Albin, handing him the skull flag. "Without you I wouldn't have won"

He took the flag gratefully, "your right," he smirked which faded into a smile. "nice work"

"This is bullshit!" Alexander yelled pushing threw the crowd. "Will call something on that! Not only did she have someone help her but she practically attacked me!"

"Attacked?" I questioned,

"Quiet!" He turned pointing a cold finger to me which I swatted away, only making him more furious.

"Honestly I didn't see any violations, this was a well played game by all the opponents. Albin helped Belladonna on his own accord, and there is not any rules against Belladonna's clever way to obtain the flag..Group Two-" William continued moving past the angered reaper to continue the training.

I walked with the rest of Group One over to the side lines to watch the others compete, first giving the flag back to William so he could reset the game. Alexander's green eyes never left my face as we all sat down, but I chose to ignore him. No one likes a sore loser.

* * *

I walked down the hall and stopped short as I saw William leaning against my door. When I stood in front of him he handed me what looked to be a history book along with my hand book.

"What's this for?" I asked taking the texts.

"did you think because I let the matter aside you were not to be punished? you will study in the isolation room down in the library...afterwards you may return to your room"

"Uuhh! But it's getting late..and I've been up all morning!"

"who's fault is that?"

I turned grumbling dis-pleasingly to myself and pressed the button to the lift. The double doors opened and I stepped inside the metal death trap and pressed the round button for the library.

I walked down a dimly lit hall to two glass double doors that engraved the title _Isolation, _I pushed them open and stepped inside to see a room no bigger then a regular classroom. Though the floor was made of polished wood and the long tables were lined into three perfectly straight columns. I sat at a chair and dropped my books onto the table angered that I was the only student forced to come in here!

I opened my hand book to page ten as William instructed and began to read. _Emotions of A Reaper,_ it was titled.

Emotions seem to be the downfall to people in this place. It's not like they can strip away someone's emotions or inner feelings. William says they cloud your better judgement, though that can be true is it not better to think with the heart instead of the mind at sometime? I sighed setting my head in my right hand as my left trailed over the thin text paper. And where does my heart lye? I once gave it to someone I trusted, but I shall probably never see him again. I doubt the demon butler even remembers my name.

_"a love and hate relationship"..._

"hmmp" I huffed shaking off the distant memory and focusing on the book.

_A Grim Reaper is a divine being, not amongst humans so should not be associated with them. They are to be invisible, arriving and leaving unnoticed by mortal eyes, humans only see reapers when they are dying or when the reaper allows them to..._

My mouth opened wide as I yawned into my hand; my eyes watering making the letters blurry. My lids feeling ever so heavy as I continued to read.

_A human is nothing more than a soul to collect, once a reaper...seeks to find more in such...*yawn* a being...the outcome can be..._

"Wha!" I yelled,

My body jerked forward, I glanced around my surroundings as everything began to come to. I rubbed my eyes and realized I was still in the library. I rubbed my sore neck and titled my head from side to side; sleeping upright is not a very good position, nor is a text book suitable for a bed pillow. Seeing as the library was dark it must be night fall by now.

I closed my book and pushed the seat back to stand, I stopped the motion as I heard a noise from outside the room. I looked to the glass doors to see the silhouette a tall dark figure on the other side. I stepped backward out of sudden panic surging threw my body and tripped over my chair forgetting I was still in my platforms.

_I must be dreaming..._

The door opened and the figure walked inside. A black cloak concealing their identity. The past reapers! That's what Albin said they were! I pushed away from my table unable to clearly see the phantom in the dim library room. The figure drew closer seeming to glide across the floor.

I crawled backward, my legs to shaken to get to my feet. I rubbed my eyes repeatedly, begging to wake from this nightmare.

"_I'm dreaming, this is only a dream!"_

"The Undertaker's Daughter" It spoke sending violent chills up my spine.

My jaw chattered as I opened my mouth to speak only being silenced by fear. I began pushing chairs into the isle way trying to get as far away from this thing as possible, But it continued on in a ghostly stride, moving threw the obstacles I set in it's way.

"I've been in this realm for a many years, seen and know many secrets and You Miss Eden are in a world of trouble.."

I yelped as my back slammed into the back wall leaving me no where else to turn to. I pressed my knees into my chest as my hands clawed into the wood below me. The phantom reaper towered over me leaving me breathless with warm streams running down my cheeks.

"The more you disobey these laws you are further plunging yourself into a white abyss..not even your beloved will be able to save you!"

The reapers arm grabbed hold of me-it's outstretched arm pushing against my chest. I sounded a blood curdling scream that echoed off the walls. I lunged forward as I continued to scream. My bed spread shrewd over the floor of my dorm room. My hair was in knots and kinks fanned over my face. Heavy tears dropped from my eyes onto my lap as I forced myself to calm down.

It..was only.. a dream?

I opened my hand and outstretched my arm that was pressed tightly to my chest. I opened my palm to reveal a heavy bronze key, to what it opened I was unsure of. To whom who gave it to me frightened me more. I stood from my bed unbuckling my boots and slipping them off my feet. I adjusted my leather pants sticking to my thighs and corset turned slightly off center-if I came back from the library,why was I still in my day clothes? I walked to my door hearing voices on the other side.

I pressed my ear against it only hearing muffled expressions, I cracked my door open slightly to see William and Grell walking down the hall, Grell protesting about being awaken during his beauty sleep and how rude is it to treat a women this way. William ignoring his every word-why would they be up this late?

They entered the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

**A past reaper aye? review please ^_^! currently writing chapter four! **

**I'll be starting school soon so my updates might lack a bit :/ But I will do my best!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**And so only Chapter Four! I wish I could fast forward to the parts I'm excited to show you! But sadly that is not how a story works. I'll be giving clue by clue and it is up to you to put the pieces together. :)**

**Thank you so much to: Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, xXxMaryssaxXx, and Ice n Fire for reviewing! They mean a lot and really help me write this story!  
**

**I'm trying to update in between school and I think I'm doing alright so far ^_^. Any who! read on!-DestinyItalia**

* * *

Chapter Four: Someone's Missing

I sat in my chair unfolding my textbook while placing my glasses on the bridge of my nose. The reapers chatted aimlessly around me, all to which I paid no mind to. I looked up to a repugnant glance from Williams green eyes. I smirked and glanced down at my leather thighs. I came to class on time, he should be grateful enough for that.

"Seeing as everyone is in attendance and on time." he added with another slight glance to me.

"let us begin with a review. I assume you all read the first chapter as I instructed"

The reapers and I exchanged awkward glances and twiddled fingers answering his question that the majority of us didn't bother to look in the damn handbook. I fell asleep during the introduction. The images that flashed threw my mind startled me so, that reaper striding towards me in a ghostly demeanor and the bronze key I found when I woke. What the reaper said.._The more you disobey these laws you are further plunging yourself into a white abyss.. _

A warning; when I get back to my dorm I must keep that key in a safe place and try to find what it is meant to open.

William glanced around the room- his critical eyes searching for a poor unfortunate soul to call on. The reapers cringed underneath his stare and rejected from making eye contact with him out of fear of being chosen.

"Belladonna," He chimed as I groaned and the others sighed in relief. I titled my head to the side feeling the thick sweep of my hair brush my back from the pony tail it was in.

"why is a relationship with a human obsolete?" He asked.

"I don't know" I answered, knowing the only reason he chose me was to toy with me for continuing to break his precious dress code.

"So you didn't read the chapter, maybe you can reflect on a personal experience.."

Personal? what is he?-that bastard. I blinked, swallowing part of my pride, I know why he's doing this. He's trying to break me, make me see why exactly these rules have purpose. I continued to stare blankly at my desk table, remembering my father's tragic past. The room growing eerily silent threw my eyes and ears- everyone drifted off into the distance of my thoughts.

"because..one day they will die. For humans are not immortal..and if fate decides you will be the one to reap your lovers soul...as my father did to my mother, the night I was born.." I whispered.

Albin's hand rested on my shoulder for comfort but I gently pushed it away. I wasn't looking for sympathy. I looked to William signifying if he's happy with my internal pain.

"Now we can continue, Soon you will be on your first reaping execution accompanied by me of course" he added. "lets get started"

* * *

After class I stopped by Grell's classroom poking my head inside to give a quick hello but the person standing at the desk was neither red nor flamboyant.

"Who are you?" I asked. Noting a small shinigami behind the desk with short brown hair.

"I'm Alan. I'm filling in for Grell today"

"do you know where he is?"

"no, I'm sorry I just follow orders"

"thanks" I replied, hurrying out of the class room feeling awkward at his subtle glances at my attire, similar to William's disapproving smirks.

Grell is gone out for today? Come to think of it I didn't see him this morning on the way to class. I turned the corner and saw William talking with another student when it suddenly hit me, Grell was with William! They went into the elevator last night! They left off on bad terms because Grell had helped in my rebellion, in the back of my mind I couldn't help but feel his disappearance is connected to me.

"Hey William!" I called suddenly being cut off by another pair of feet in my path.

"oh, hey Albin" I greeted looking up at the tall shinigami; Always such perfect timing.

"are you ok?" he replied.

I moved strands of hair behind my ear annoyingly, "I'm fine, why do you ask?" I stood on the tips of my toes trying to see over Albin's shoulder to keep an eye on William-with Albin's height and my platforms I could barely see Will in my line of vision.

"nothing, you just seem out of it today..?" He glanced over his shoulder to see who I was searching for then turned back to me.

"I'm fine really, just didn't get very much sleep" I replied wishing he'd get out of my way! I looked around him to see Will gone and whined in response.

"look I'll see you later ok!" I called as I dashed down the hall.

* * *

I walked up to the female changing room for training and found William leaning against the front entrance.

"I cannot let this be, we must come to a compromise" William replied.

I rolled my eyes. "About what?"

He glanced down at my attire and I huffed. "can I change first?"

He stepped aside and let me inside-after I came out dressed in my uniform he was sitting on the bench and beckoned me to join him.

I sat on the bench beside him looking at his calm expression which looked not to punish.

"why are you _really _doing this Belladonna?" He asked with a surprisingly soft voice.

"I don't know what you mean" I whispered,

I looked away knowing all to well I can't lie to someone looking straight into their eyes. It's not in my nature.

"I know you, your not one to rebel, well you are" he rephrased. "but not like this, I honestly expected great things from you"

"and because I dress a certain way I will never meet your expectations?"

William lifted his chin high as if my very reply had proven him right. "That's exactly it, you don't hesitate to question, challenge the odds. That will get you far, but not with me and certainly not here"

I titled my head to the side, funny- how he can quickly change a potential inspirational speech into a warning.

"My father did just that" I added.

"There are powers here that should not be tempered with..your father learned the hard way"

"rules were meant to be broken"

"breaking the rules will lead to punishment"

"So be it," I smirked.

He sighed, "a _compromise_ miss Eden" he reminded.

I leaned back as I thought deeply about this. It hurt to honestly accept that I want to be here, I truly want to be a reaper. It's just these laws, their unfair! Technically I'm not even supposed to be here but, If I don't abide some what, I won't ever reach my goal.

"fine, I keep the piercing"

"loose the shoes"

"no, I quite like them actually" I smiled. William shifted on the bench slightly, not intentionally liking where this negotiation is headed.

"Then the pants, mostly because I'm afraid you'll catch a rash"

"ha! your sarcasm is showing," I winked. "fine, I keep the boots and the piercing, you can have the pants, they might actually look good on you, I'll get rid of the corset and in return I get a vest that wont suffocate me"

"and tie up your hair away from your face at all times, it's a safety violation"

"deal" I concluded with an outstretched hand.

He shook it quickly then stood, "Oh William? any chance you know where Grell has ran off to? I saw you two leave last night and I-"

"What were you doing out after curfew?" He snapped.

"What? no! I fell asleep in the library and when I woke up I heard you two in the hall so.." I lifted my hands in front of me as if to ward off his accusation. I don't want to get solitary again and I certainly don't want to find out what else they give as academic punishment.

"I opened my door and-"

"Grell has been called away" He quickly replied, his voice startled- surprised some one had saw them late last night.

"now I must introduce you all to your scythes"

He turned as if signifying the conversation was over. His face slightly flustered as if he had been caught red handed in some act he wanted no one to find out about.

"This tiny old thing!" I exclaimed.

I held up the small weapon that was better to be used as a kitchen knife than a reaping scythe. What does William expect us to do with this? I glanced around the room to see Caine and Skylar fighting with the scythes as if they were pirate swords. _Boys.._I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"you will modify and design your own scythes when you have finished the entire course" William said.

"and when will that be?" I asked,

"sooner than you think"

William clapped once letting the vibrations echo off the walls silencing my fellow students.

"Connecting with today's lesson when you are out reaping souls you may find yourself in a threatening situation which would cause you to defend yourself..you'll be fighting demons, angels, and even your own kind. That being said this course with be your first combat with your training scythes.."

For almost the entire session I watched the boys slam each other against the mats and come out with few scratches, and since we are able to choose our opponent I have been spared by most of the guys. I gulped as Alexander stood on the mat, He glanced around the room with an arrogant smirk and stopped where I sat which only made me sink into the bench further.

"I choose Belladonna"

_Shit..._

I stood in a small horse stand gripping the scythe in my right hand as if my life depended on it; and seeing how Alexander's eyes are dripping with revenge I'm sure my feeling isn't wrong. My eyes trailed from his head to his shoulders and semi-muscular arms, to his legs; who's muscles twitched with adrenaline and ravenous excitement. I gazed at him trying to train myself in predicting his every move, anticipate his blows. Though I'm sure I'm going to loose this fight; I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled the nerves.

xxxx

"AAARRGGHHH! FUCK!" I screamed after being slammed on the mat a total of four times.

I stayed kneeling on all fours on the mat looking at the drops of sweat fall from my brow. My breath coming out of my mouth through heavy heaps of gasps and subtle moans. My scythe was no longer in my hands and quite frankly I had no idea where it was or when I lost it. My knees and arms quivered slightly as I remained in the same displeasing position trying to regain my strength, the cuts from Alexander's scythe only made matters worse as the sweat made them sting irritably. I looked up at him threw the curtain of my hair, he stood with his back facing me enjoying his victory. I lowered my head as I struggled to stand.

I could hear Alexander's snickers as they all watched as to whether I would stand and continue this fight or bow out.

"Will stop this, look at her!" Albin pleaded as he watched Belladonna fall to her stomach.

William on the other hand was looking at her with deep concentration. He lifted his hand in front of Albin's chest denying his request and directing him not to get involved.

_"Belladonna I do this to you because this is how you will be treated when you get there.." _ Undertaker once said; words from the wise, I huffed. The only time I have ever been in this much pain was when I fought Rosetta and the night my father decided to teach me a personal lesson with the back of his scythe. During both those times I had someone there to save me, cater to my pain and tend to my wounds.

_"they will teach you to take others lives, to be ruthless"_; they teach ruthlessness in this place? They haven't seen the haft of it, I'm tired of being thrown around like a rag doll.

My eyes searched the floor and laid on my scythe, I knew it was not his for it was not stained with my blood from his swift cuts to my aching limbs. My arm shot out in front of me gripping hold of the weapon-I turned and swiped at the first sight of him. Everyone stood up from the benches alarmed as Alexander fell to the floor with a blood curdling yell. His blood a streak across the mat; everyone rushed to him as I stood unsteadily to my feet. I looked over at the reaper rolling in agony. He gripped tightly to his bleeding ankle, the tendon on the back, cut right threw.

Rough hands gripped my shoulders tightly. "what the hell is wrong with you!?" Albin yelled shaking my body with nervously shaking hands.

I looked past him pushing him aside about a few feet from me and storming out of the training area, ignoring their disbelieving stares and Alexander's pathetic cries. William on the other hand seemed to look at me with sadistic pleasure; sort of an approving glint in his eyes.

I closed my eyes as the hot water ran down my head, soothing my aching body. I worked the water threw my wet greyish locks feeling my muscles swoon. The moment I crippled Alexander played over and over in my mind like a broken record. _What's wrong with me? _I've only fought someone out of self defense, I've never wanted to harm anyone in my life; it's just not me. There in that moment I wasn't myself, I only wanted to convict as much pain to him as he's caused me..William could have stopped it, stopped it before it went too far. He watched as if predicting I'd do something like that, urging me to. I was fueled on this internal instinct I've never used before; I wasn't thinking. This feeling that crept inside me felt the same as when I fought Rosetta; My father's ex-lover. At that time I was ravenous, I wanted to kill her- I don't ever want to be that person again.

If this is the kind of reapers they want in this place; merciless and "taking orders" without question. I'd be better off rebelling then falling for anything.

I climbed out of the invention they called a shower bath and wrapped a towel around me- I giggled at the memory of Grell showing me how to use it. I'd rather prefer modern day eighteenth century baths. I looked in my vanity mirror to see that my cuts were thankfully already healed.

I walked passed my vanity table and saw my mother's cinema and the bronze key I newly acquired. Grell! I gasped.

I opened my door and stepped into the hall, I turned and ran down to Williams room giving it about a dozen frantic knocks.

"Belladonna! go back into your dorm!" William yelled as he swung the door open to a half naked reaper.

"Will! Sorry!" I yelled, gripping my towel a little tighter. "I know I've already asked but-"

"Can it wait till tomorrow?" He asked turning his head and squinting his eyes.

"No, what happened to Grell?" I asked, this being the second time I've asked I expected a decent explanation.

"Grell has been called away for a reaping mission, as I've said before. Nothing to worry about he should return tomorrow" He went to close the door but my palm stopped him and the door.

My brows furrowed, "Is that all?" I asked. From my knowledge unless it is a severe case a reaper is told in advance of their reaping missions and I've never heard of one so late at night forcing Grell from his slumber. I couldn't help but feel an emptiness in the pit of my stomach, he's leaving something out. William I've heard is also an excellent liar.

"Miss Eden, Grell will return soon. Now return to your dorm and put some clothes on" he ordered; his eyes warning me not to test his patience.

I bit my lip and despite my best instinct I let go of his door and he slammed it shut. I ran down to Grell's and turned the knob hoping it would be unlocked. The click of the door sounded and I opened his door quietly to a room decorated in black and red.

"No!" I exclaimed in a small whisper.

Grell's scythe laid on top of his bed completely untouched.

* * *

**let me know if anything is confusing or anything needs to be fixed..other than that a positive review is always welcome ^_^ Till Then!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Watchful Eyes Hold the Deepest Secrets

Cinema Diary Entry:

_Another day with another no show. The reaper Alan was in Grell's classroom once again. I decided against talking to him for I already knew what he were to say. William avoided me for most of the day as best he could. Pestering him won't do me any good nor will it help me find Grell. I've been snooping around the institution and have yet to find out what this key is made to open- I am starting to give up hope. Maybe the reaper was just a dream; my nerves getting the best of me. Grell probably did go on a mission and had forgotten his scythe out of haste?...Even I don't believe that. The week is coming to an end and hopefully he will turn up safe._

"New uniform?" Albin asked.

"hmm? yeah" I answered, glancing down at my vest and pants. This modified uniform Will and I agreed to was much more comfortable, plus I got to keep a few things; piercing and boots included.

"It looks good" he added, I smiled in response.

Our short conversation ended as the lesson began, the more it continued and William introduced the subject matter I grew more and more uncomfortable; his words hitting my ears seemed to sting. On the board he wrote in large letters _"DEMONS", _after which he drew a harsh line threw the word before turning to the class.

"As I have done to this word you shall do in real time, demons are not to be tolerated with and should be dealt with immediately, on sight, without hesitation..you will not become a reaper if you ignore this rule"

"yes" William interceded as Caine raised his hand.

"So your saying if we were just out and about and happen upon a demon we're meant to..kill them?"

"Precisely" William answered. Caine's eyes seemed to widen as he gulped harshly, Will speaks as if slaying a demon is a piece of cake.

"Demons are rampaging mongrels that prey on innocent souls, the souls we are meant to collect. Once a child makes a contract with a demon, an unbreakable bound. Their soul is lost to us, killing them is the only way to assure souls are left to harvest"

The more he talked on about demons the more my mind drifted into thoughts of Sebastian. I could never kill him, even if I tried-or even if I wanted to. He and his master were all I had when I moved to London, he helped me find my father-saved my life more than once, and now it is my civil duty to put an end to him? A part of me felt guilty, I am betraying my own kind for my own selfish reasons. For something so trivial as love- I hardly ever use that word, I don't like it, but no doubt I can admit, I do love him. My hand on instinct found it's way to my neck; unconsciously running my finger tips over the place where his lips were pressed so firmly to the base of my collarbone. His jaw locked tightly as he drew my blood like a starving leech, that incredible sensation he pulled me under. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Albin's lidded gaze and turned to face him as I dropped my hand onto my desk.

"What?" I asked.

His eyebrows raise"nothing.." he quickly replied looking away with slightly tented cheeks. I raised my eyebrow at him curiously but he just waved me away pleading his innocence.

"Any other inquires?" William urged.

Through out all the reapers here William seems to hate demons the most. Almost so much I feel as though it is something personal, it's not just hatred, he despised their very existence. My hand shot up quickly at the thought.

"You speak as if you've killed one before..." I began. My curiosity trickled off my tongue, everyone listened for I seemed to have a purpose for my sudden out burst.

William gave a short nod.. "have you?" I asked.

The reapers and I waited patiently for our pristine professor to answer. William swallowed, his gaze seemed to empty; staring off into a distant memory. He straightened the glasses on his face nonchalantly as he answered.

"I have..though it was many years ago"

"What was his crime?" I asked.

Williams starry eyes became a harsh glare in my direction, appalled that I would justify his actions toward the murder of the demon in question. Trying to defend the demon he slaughtered, as if Will had been the one to commit something wrong. He ignored my question and continued; but I didn't mind, I'll be sure to remind him of it later.

"you speak as if you favor such beings.." William added, my throat suddenly went dry.

"I-I only value life for all living things, human and immortal..we should be able to co-exist" I lied.

"interesting thought, I predict your time housed by Lord Phantomhive has curved your views. His butler-"

"not at all." I quickly replied. I whipped my head around to peer at the clock placed at the back wall, just in time! I gathered my things and bolted towards the door before he could say anything else.

"Class dismissed" William announced glancing at the clock for himself.

I walked down the hall clutching my book to my chest in relief. That was too close, I didn't realize how fatal my relations with Sebastian were. I can't imagine how William would react if he found out, the only person who knows is Undertaker and it will stay that way. I passed the last class on my left and as I were to turn down the hall a flash of red caught my eye.

"GRELLL!" I all but screamed.

I burst through his classroom door dropping my books on a random desk. I ran up to the man sitting down at his desk casually jotting notes down in a small text. He seemed to not even notice I came in. He sat as if he hadn't been missing for three days-as if everything were normal.

"Grell?" I asked,

He looked up with surprise and closed the book he was writing in. "Belladonna dear! how have you been?" he answered with a wink, even the pitch in his voice seemed to change.

I walked to the other side of his desk and wrapped my arms around his lean torso burring my face into his red hair.

"I was so worried! what happened to you?" I pulled away still holding on to his arms. He arched his red brow confused, urging me to elaborate.

"You and William, he took you away, you were gone for days! he said you were reaping but I found your scythe-"

"Belladonna, William was right" he answered pulling my hands from his arms. He began twirling his red hair in his hand causally, shrugging off my urgency.

"What? that's ridiculous! I saw you two! I saw everything! don't lie to me Grell!" I stood unable to stay in one place, I paced back and forth in front of him. My mind ran threw the last three days rapidly.

"What happened to you a few nights ago? tell me the truth"

His lips poked out into a pout as he thought.. "hmmm. I..honestly don't remember.." he muttered.

"What _do _you remember?" I sat on top of his desk beside him as he sorted threw his thoughts.

"William in his cute pajamas!, the elevator, and then a bright white light.."

My eyes widened, _A white abyss... _

"What ever that means" He shrugged, he swept his hair to one side and I grabbed his face at the sight of his ear.

"What did you do?"

The piercings adorned threw his ear were gone, not only that but two scars ran across the cartilage- the hoops had been ripped out.

"I took them out" he answered casually. Took them out seems to be more of an understatement considering the damage left behind. Also as I recall Grell had been quite fawned of them; he wouldn't of agreed to pierce my ear if he didn't get one in return. Why would he willingly 'take them out?' Why can't he remember, and what is this light I keep hearing of?

I stroked my hair nervously. I bit my bottom lip anxiously; this confirms it. Involuntary chills ran up my spine at the thoughts that raced threw my head; that reaper was right. I took the key out from inside my vest-I tied a string threw the head so that I could wear it around my neck for safe keeping. Maybe this key is meant to help me; I jumped at Grell's hand that griped a tight hold over my wrist which hand held the key.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, His brows furrowed menacingly.

"Do you know where it belongs?" I asked surprised he recognized it.

He lifted me from his desk and pressed my back into the wall in one swift motion. His hand still griped to my wrist above my head, while his other held my hip. I looked with frantic eyes from my wrist to Grell's face- His expression similar to William's looks.

"Grell! what are you doing?!" I yelled.

My wrist and back began to ache from the pressure held against them. My left hand pushed against his shoulder but as hard as I tried his strength matched my own.

"Word of the wise Belladonna, stop while your ahead.." He proclaimed, his eyes staring into me like blank green disks. His attitude changed in a matter of seconds, like a trigger that should have been left untouched. He pushed away and I stumbled to stay on my feet. I tucked the key back into my vest, gathered my books, and quickly left for my next class. I glanced over my shoulder in horror; _what did they do to him?_

* * *

Thanks to my little incident with Alexander I'm expelled from training until next week; I cut him with a death scythe so his wound will take longer to heal. The time he is out I will be too carrying out manual labor William has me doing around the institution as punishment. I sat on the library floor with almost a hundred Cinematic Records to be stamped. I glanced around the dark isle feeling as if I were being watched, this place makes my skin prickle and after my encounter the other night I don't feel very safe. I picked up another Cinematic Record in my right hand and stamped a red "VOID" on the cover. I dropped the book hearing it land with a thud as I heard a progressively growing noise, foot steps.

I held the stamp in both hands as my only weapon of defense. A figure began to emerge from the shadows, I clutched tighter onto the stamp and shut my eyes.

"Oh no! don't stamp me to death! please have mercy!"

I opened my eyes to a familiar laugh and set down the stamp feeling utterly stupid once again.

"Why do you always insist on popping up everywhere?" I asked.

He stepped beside me and sat down casually, "I thought I'd come help you" Albin smiled.

"But I'm on punishment, if William found out you helped me, you'd get in trouble too"

"It's worth the risk" I smiled handing him an stamp I had as an extra,

"thanks"

We stamped a few books in silence, probably because neither of us knew what to say. I picked up a book who's title read _Ciel Vincent Phantomhive._

"Albin? are these books void because the person is contracted with a demon?" I asked.

I opened Ciel's record skimming over random words; flipping threw the pages for no particular reason.

"yes" he answered, "they are stamped so reapers know to leave them be, their soul is recorded until..well you know what happens in the end"

"He eats his soul.." I finished.

To imagine Ciel being..taken by Sebastian is almost a taboo; he plays his part so well as loyal butler you forget that he is a demon-hunger being his only driving force and at the end of the day he will take Ciel's life without a second thought then move to his next victim. Such beautiful irony those two share, they treat life as if it were a game of chess. Ciel being the King and Sebastian his omnipresent dark Knight.

"you o.k?" I broke from my day dreaming to two green almond shaped eyes. Albin's head tilted to the side allowing his white hair to fall over his eye.

"I'm fine I just hope Grell is o.k"

"got what he deserved if you ask me" he muttered.

"What was that about Grell?" I asked, stamping another book a little too harsh.

"nothing! I mean, he's supposed to be an instructor and yet he is constantly breaking the rules,"

"What did you mean by 'got what he deserved' you know something?"

He lifted his hands in defense, warding away my defensive gaze. "no! not anymore than you do, Grell did defy William and so he has to be punished as well, though I don't know what they did to him, if they did anything"

"well, consider that he is already a grim reaper, granted he can wear or do what ever he wants.."

"And what is your excuse?" He asked matching my glare with one of his own.

I stood picking up an arm full of books, "you can finish stamping those while I put these away" I stormed away as best I could without dropping the pile I held.

The nerve of that guy sometimes! He's no perfect, though he often acts like he is. Insulting Grell, questioning my attire, who deemed him so virtuous? I placed the last book in my hands; _Alois Trancy, _onto the shelf specifically for void Cinema's and turned to see Albin down the hall. I pushed past him to the hall where we were stamping books, he captured my arm during my attempted escape.

"wait.."

"let go of me" I warned, he released me and I stooped down picking up another set of books to file away. Albin followed behind me in silence.

"how do you say, I'm sorry" he said in a low, apologetic voice.

"What are you talking about?" I asked standing on the tips of my toes to put a couple of cinemas in their corresponding slots.

"I'm trying to talk to you as best you would understand" He replied. "I forgot you and Grell are pretty close, I shouldn't of said anything.."

He grabbed the book from my hand and placed it on the shelve above me which was too high for me too reach. I glanced over my shoulder at him then turned away.

"Je suis désolé" I answered. I walked away ignoring his gesture, turning to collect the rest of the books.

"Je suis désolé de belladone" He whispered almost to perfection.

To my surprise I stopped, I refrained from turning to face him mostly because of the wash of nostalgia I felt. The way he uttered the phrase was almost chilling; sounding so _familiar. _His fingers looped threw the band in my hair pulling down, releasing the thick fold of grey locks. My hair fell down my back and over my shoulders. He fingers weaved threw my hair, gently running along my scalp as he gripped a handful in his palm.

"how do you say, _Kiss me_" He whispered pulling me close as if he already knew the answer. His green eyes which locked onto mine hypnotically, lowered and mine soon followed sue.

"embrasse-moi-"

I was silenced abruptly by his lips crushing onto mine, as soon as they were my hands pressed to his chest trying desperately to push him away. His arms anchored around my waist pulled me closer ignoring my protests for him to stop. What stunned me the most was not the kiss, but that part of me that actually liked it. It reminded me so much of Sebastian's kisses, his deep voice speaking French in the same seductive tone, his eyes holding my gaze melting away my surroundings. I hadn't felt that in such a long time that I found myself leaning into Albin for just a bit longer; imagining it was Sebastian's arms wrapped around me.

Once we pushed away I turned and quickly began to walk away, refusing to look behind; blurring away the memory of what just occurred. After all, he is nothing compared to the real thing.

"I'm sorry Albin, I have ah.." I muttered as a quick excuse.

A boyfriend?..butler?..demon companion? I let the phrase die short, I never really know what to call Sebastian in regards to me.

"It's that demon isn't it?" he declared, he emphasized on the word Demon as if it pained him to speak it.

I stopped cold, my heart skipping a beat; _How could he possibly know of Sebastian!?_

"what are you talking about?" I asked as casually as possible though my eyes were wide out of fear Albin knew more than he should.

"in class William mentioned the Phantomhives.. the boy Phantomhive has a demon butler, you lived with them for almost a year. You were looking for His Cinematic Record during the tour weren't you?" He continued stepping towards me confidently, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what your talking about" I pleaded, my heart felt like it were to burst. If any of this got out to anyone I'd be thrown out of the institution for good. How was Albin finding out about this anyway! He shouldn't even know Ciel had a demon for a butler unless he read his Cinematic Record, and the only people who know of my time in London are Grell, Ronald, and William.

I walked passed my father's statue towards the main entrance, hastily trying to get as far away from Albin as possible. I gasped as his hand caught onto my wrist.

"those marks on you neck, they're his" His voice remained stern but calm, telling by my sense of unease he knew he was right. I turned to see his eyes looking at me like I had betrayed him. I see Albin as a friend and nothing more, that won't change because of a sweet smile and an eager kiss.

As for the marks on my neck, I've done my best to conceal them. Their greyish tint against my pale skin makes them almost unnoticeable; but some how Albin knew exactly what they were. No matter what he thinks I'll never tell him the truth.

"Believe what you want, and stay away from me" I declared before ripping my arm out of his grip and leaving him alone in the library.

If I've learned anything from today it would be that Albin's been watching me more than I realized.

* * *

**Now that the chapter is finished I can finally say that I WOULD NEVER KILL OFF GRELL! If I had to kill anyone he would not be on the list. The reviews were heart warming though, I had no idea you guys cared so much:) Albin on the other hand O.o any ideas? leave a review!**

**Thank you for reviewing Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Guest, Kareso, and Stella Rea Rose!  
**

**Hope your enjoying you Labor Day weekend, no school! :)  
**

**Till Then! -Destiny Italia  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I actually feel kind of bad for Belladonna in this chapter. Which...is..ironic?**

* * *

Chapter Six: Caught Red Handed

The entire class was silent as our terrified glances collected at the back of the room. My body sat rigid; only movement shown was my chest raising and falling from my anxious breathing.

"We need that reaper there.." They declared pointing a cold finger in my direction. My eyes widened.

I looked to the front of the room at William who sat at his desk perfectly composed; in a sort of silent plea for guidance. He gave a short nod and I stood from my chair and walked to the door where two men in black suits waited. I stepped out into the hall and was gripped on either side by the men, they held my arms hastily as if I planned to run away. We walked in silence passing classrooms where students and instructors alike poked their heads out of the doors to see who was being taken away. We rounded a few corners and walked cordially threw long monotonous hall ways. Each winding road leading to our destination made me feel even more anxious. Finally we came to a stop and stepped inside the elevator, the two guards still flanking my sides like I were some prisoner. I watched as the man on my right pressed a button almost at the top of the selection, the elevator sprung to life shooting upwards then coming to an abrupt stop almost throwing me off my feet.

The doors opened and I walked into a completely white room, I turned over my shoulder to see the men stay in the elevator. The doors closed leaving me utterly alone-but only for a moment. I walked forward in no general direction, the room seemed to be completely empty. White floor, walls, and ceiling; no furniture or windows.

"Hello?" I croaked, my nerves getting the best of me.

"Belladonna Montuebellum-Eden" A voice sounded echoing off of the transparent walls.

I turned on my heel giving a small shriek at the sight of a person sitting behind a large desk. How did I not notice him sitting there before? Said person wore a regular suit as I'm use to seeing in this place, grey in color instead of black. Green eyes shielded by black circular glasses, short blonde hair with long side bangs and black gloved hands folded perfectly on the desk in front of him. He had long thick lashes similar to Grell's and lightly tinted pink lips.

I walked over to him and was stopped by his hand raised, palm facing me. I stood about a yard in front of him as he instructed. He sighed before he spoke as if he were annoyed, lightly tapping his finger tips on the white desk beneath him.

"It _pains me_ to inform you Miss Eden that your behavior these first few weeks have been incomprehensible. Your instructor has informed us about your dress attire, your outspoken comments in class, your incident during combat training, the list ultimately continues...In a favorable inconvenience to me you were sent here" His voice running over his words smoothly in a slightly deeper voice than I had imagined him to have.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"nothing" he smiled in a macabre manner. "yet...This is only a warning, we here do not tolerate students like you, But I'm willing to let you off easy"

"We?" I questioned.

"yes, the board, we over see everything in this institution, the classes, instructors, subject matter to be taught, and the students; the others will not be joining me for they had better things to attend to, as did I" he muttered. "We take care of smaller problems making sure not to trouble the Big Guys." He winked.

"What Big Guys? The Council?"

"You catch on fast don't you, word of advice" He glanced up at the tall ceiling then on either sides of him, as if making sure no one was ease dropping. "You don't want to meet them" he whispered.

I clicked my teeth and rolled my eyes annoyed by all these warnings. What could possibly be so terrible about this council that has everyone on edge all the time. Are they honestly so terrifying that I should be glancing over my shoulder every where I go? If so, I'd love to meet them for myself. I smiled inwardly at the thought.

He hummed as if delighted by my subtle actions, "feisty, they're going to love someone like you, I can tell this warning will do nothing but fly over your head, so I'll say this now. _I told you so_" he practically sang.

"Daughter like father I suppose..."

"Why leave me off with a warning knowing I'm not going to listen? why not punish me? save you the extra work.." I replied crossing my arms over my chest matching his sly smirk with one of my own.

"Oh but you've sparked my curiosity Miss Eden, I'm waiting to see what will finally cut you down to size. Make you swallow those bold words you speak. It's going to happen sooner than you think, but I'll be rooting for you I promise!" He smiled.

"And when I prove you wrong?"

He leaned back in his chair seemingly satisfied with himself, "Oh I've never been wrong before" he winked.

"Your free to go Belladonna" His head tilted to the side gesturing towards the elevator.

He watched with keen eyes as I walked back to the elevator doors, I glanced over my shoulder at him one last time as I waited for the doors to open. He wiggled his hand in the air waving me goodbye. I turned back and stepped inside the metal box.

"Oh! and one more thing! tell Grell I said hi" His face read a sinister smirk at his reply. His eyes connected with mine, knowing I knew exactly what he was referring to.

I ran towards the exit only to have the doors shut stopping my attempt to confront him. I banged on the metal door in fury hearing his dark laughter on the other side of the elevator as it lowered.

_I'll kill him for that..and I'll prove him wrong! I will._

On my way back to my class I stopped at a number of doors through out the institution trying to unlock them with the key I found, all ending in vain. I rounded a corner almost running into William as the rest of my class brushed past me on their way to combat training. He handed me my text books and gestured for me to walk with him.

"Everything o.k?" I asked.

"I wanted to know what they said to you" He replied looking ahead as he walked.

"nothing really, there was only one person in there, he left me off with a warning"

"hmm, good. That's good" He muttered, he continued on leaving our conversation as it were.

* * *

**The next day:**

_Cinematic Records and Time Travel Threw The Mortal World_

William held a rather large Cinematic Record as he spoke to our class. We were in the library instead of our classroom for today's lesson, as it was more of a demonstration than a lecture.

"Cinematic Records help us carry out our reaping missions, they serve as transporters from the Realm into the human world.."

He opened the book to the last page where text was printed, "All you have to do is state the person's name, their location, and their current year of existence"

"Like so...Alice Leanna Sinclare, London England, eighteen seventy-three"

There before our eyes William vanished, we stood in astonishment for a few moments in silence. In the next moment he returned his feet clicking the ground as if he had only jumped in place. He fixed his glaces on the bridge of his nose causally.

"When you are returning after collecting the number of souls you have been assigned, you will simply state the dispatch society of the library"

"Cool! When do we try?" Skylar asked.

"Our first reaping mission will be tomorrow, I will split you all up into groups of three where you will attempt at collecting a soul. I will be supervising this mission and any group that finishes passes the test" William answered,

"Where are we going?" I asked anxiously.

Finally a window to get out of this place, it's a fortress! I never thought I'd miss London so much. I feel like I'm loosing my mind here, one glance at my brother should bring me to my sanity.

"there will be a massacre in London tomorrow evening, many nobles life's will end. That is where we are headed" William looked at me questioning my sudden enthusiasm then continued.

"Any group that wonders off will be eliminated and will receive an automatic failing"

I crossed my arms groaning inwardly, he loves to be such a kill joy. Walking threw the library as William continued his lecture I noticed a number of doors I have yet to try and open, later on tonight I have to find a way down here without drawing any attention. We walked into the hall where the "Void" Cinemas were held, instantly bring up the memory of last night into my mind. I looked around the group of reapers to see that Albin was absent. I sighed at this discovery; relieving some of my anxiety. His lips still stained mine with that wretched kiss, I hate that feeling so much. I should have stopped him, I could have stopped him, but I didn't. Sebastian has been the only man to ever kiss me until now, I don't care for Albin but if so why did I let him take advantage of me like that? He knew of Ciel and London, therefore he knew of how I missed them, of how I missed Sebastian. He knew of that weakness...

I snapped out of my day dreaming turning back to Williams lecture, or at least pretending to pay attention to it. I shouldn't be dwelling on last night, what ever it was, it meant nothing.

"Void Cinema's are just the same as regular records only that they cannot be tracked.."

"What do you mean by tracked?" I interceded.

He lowered his head annoyed that I cut him off before he could continue.

"Human Cinematic Records can be tracked if the reaper were to say become injured on the mission, or have gone rogue. We can pull them back into the shinigami realm or go in after them, knowing their exact location. Void Cinemas are from the humans who's soul's have been stolen from us. They have a demonic seal over them that do not allow us to interfere"

_Good to know, _I thought suddenly intrigued, I may be able to find a way out of here after all.

**Later on that night:**

I opened my door cursing the air as it gave a loud creak. I walked out of my dorm into the hall with the bronze key clutched tightly in my hand. I closed my door and jumped at the person standing behind me.

"Ronald!" I exclaimed quietly. I hid my right hand behind by back concealing the key.

He pursed his lips and arched his eye brow looking me up and down suspiciously.

"What are you doing out after curfew young Missy?" He replied almost mockingly. He glanced at his wrist checking the time, I rolled my eyes seeing as he wasn't wearing a watch. He walked around me and I turned quickly keeping my back facing away from him.

I looked around the empty hall trying to come up with an excuse.

"I-I could ask you the same thing!" I replied, yeah that'll work.

"Hey, I'm an instructor, your superior. I don't have to tell you anything!" He teased.

"Oh really?" I began. "Well then lets go see what William thinks about this!" I turned and dashed down the hall.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He yelled running after me with his arms flailing in the air.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you flirting with that women in the office..what was her name again?"

His hands covered my mouth quickly before I could finish my sentence. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"ok, I won't say anything, your free to go"

"We never saw each other" I finished as he freed my jaw from his anxious grip.

He shook my hand agreeing to my compromise and we turned our separate ways. Me giggling quietly at how easy that was, I had no idea he was actually seeing someone. I made the whole thing up as I went along.

I walked threw the vacant library wandering aimlessly threw the halls where walls of books kept me enclosed from the outside world. In the past I've learned that at times it is better to follow your instinct so your not over thinking things. Whatever this key opens I must find in order to get rid off it; it only seems to lead me into trouble. So far none of the doors I was during today's lecture opened at my will.

I walked threw the last isle housing human records and walked past the glass doors enclosing the shinigami records. I stopped for a moment holding the heavy key in my hand feeling a sense of recognition. I walked towards the glass barriers questioning on why I hadn't thought of this before. The records are kept under tight control how would the key magically fall into my hands? I doubt this key will open the gates but it wont hurt to try. I pressed my hand against the glass feeling the incredibly cold surface against my fingers. I stuck the key in the lock holding my breath with anticipation. I turned the key and it clicked open, I let out the breath in disbelief. _Finally.._

I pushed one of the doors open carefully and walked inside. I walked around the hundred or so books confused as to what it is I'm supposed to be looking for. I dare not touch any of them or the table that was placed on the inside, who knew if this could be some type of trap. My head jolted towards the door at the feeling I was no longer alone. I stumbled backward a few steps at the sight of the reaper from before. The figure stood by the glass doors and lifted it's arm pointing to a book on my left. Said book shot out from it's slot, I picked up the Cinematic Record and was stunned by who's it belonged to.

_Rosetta Isabelle Absolon. _I looked to the Phantom Grim Reaper in terror. "Rosetta?" I whispered in disbelief, as if she could answer me. Why would Rosetta try and 'help' me?

I opened the book in my hands and with a wave of her arm the pages turned almost violently then came to an abrupt stop. I began to read the page she instructed trying to desperately to put the pieces together in my mind. I had a terrible feeling as though I were running out of time.

_What does this mean?! _I thought frantically.

I began reading out loud out of haste and desperation, my eyes running over the words quickly. "The reaper Rosetta thrown to her knees with frail arms constricted behind her back was then confronted suddenly by...an Angel of Massacre?.."

"What do you think your doing?!" A voice yelled.

Rosetta had vanished and standing there now were two women; librarians meant to guard the library from trespassers. I closed the book in my hands standing in place like a statue; caught red handed. Can't talk my way out of this one, though my eyes searched the corridor frantically for a chance to escape. I was trapped.

"Guards! Guards!" The women shouted frantically.

I dropped the Cinematic Record onto the table. My eyes widened and bottom lip quivered with fear. I bit my lip silencing it's shaking.

_Shit!.._

* * *

**One thing I've noticed is that I'm cranking these chapters out pretty quickly, wrapped up Innocence in six months with only 13 chapters. I'm planning on part Two to be 20 or more chapters so lets see how this goes. Whenever I have errors or something is unclear (unless I mean for it to be vague) let me know so I can edit!  
**

**Be like Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape and Ryanrene97 and read and review! ^_^ please?  
**

**-DestinyItalia  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to spare you guys and combine chapters seven and eight. I figured you all have waited long enough to meet this ominous council so lets put faces to these people! While I was writing this I couldn't help but think "Why is Belladonna always attracting demons?" *shrugs* I don't know, I write what ever comes to mind and apparently my mind thinks Bella's a whore. Ahaha Oh! that's not even funny! Sebastian would kill me for that. O.o**

**Clearly I am sleep deprived,( senior year you treat me well). so I leave you with chapter seven, enjoy!- Destiny Italia**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Abomination

I was pushed threw a door landing face first on a hard, cold surface. The room I lay in was dark and seemingly empty with only few pieces of furniture. I sat on my knees and was gripped violently by the guards the librarians sent after me. Their powerful grip digging painfully into my shoulders holding me against my will.

"I believe this one is yours" One of the men spoke, my eyes focused on the floor beneath me so I wasn't sure which one said it, nor did I care.

A pair of black suede shoes came into view and I knew exactly who's they belonged to.

"William! I can explain!" I yelled, snapping my head up to face him, he lifted his hand to me silencing my plea.

"What is the meaning of this? do you know what time it is?" He asked directing his normally icy gaze to the two guards.

William's eyes were red and irritated from being awoken from his sleep, but seeing now that he was in his casual suit I don't think he was sleeping, or just an early riser. When I left my room running into Ronald it was around midnight, now it should be well in the early morning.

"She was found in the library reading Shinigami Records. She stole the key to unlocked the doors.." The other replied.

"You what!" He spat. His head darted to in my direction as his eyebrows furrowed in a strict line.

"That's not true! We'll I was reading _A_ record! But, I didn't steal the key! someone gave it to me!"

I tried to sit up only to have my arms pulled back further by the guards, I grunted in aggravation.

"And who in their mind would do that."

I opened my mouth wide in response, ready to plea my innocence, but then I realized it would only lead to more trouble. Who would honestly believe the ghost of a grim reaper gave me the key to read her record in an attempt to warn me of the distant future.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.." I whispered, hiding my face behind a curtain of my hair as if fell into a childish pout.

William began to pace back in forth through his dorm room. His hands fidgeting at his sides, on had ran threw this hair then gripped his chin as he thought on the time it felt different. I wasn't just going to be stuck in solitary or expelled from training. I was genuinely in trouble, broken a concrete law. Reading a humans records is one thing but reading a shinigami's records must be worse, they are kept behind lock and key for a reason.

"I know my answers aren't helping but I'm just as confused..." I confessed.

He did not reply and I stammered to speak feeling that I should find another way for him to side with me.

"I didn't mean any harm to any shinigami, honest!"

"That is not what the board with think! and God forbid the council get involved!" he replied.

"I'm sorry, I'll have solitary for a week! Two weeks! I'll-stamp five hundred Cinemas! I'll never hurt anyone again! I only read one-"

"Belladonna!" He yelled, he stopped pacing standing in front of me with cold eyes.

"This is the last straw Belladonna, your punishment is out of my hands" he replied softer this time, almost apologetically. If he could punish me it would be a lot better then what is to come.

"What?" I whispered, streams of water fell from my eyes down my cheeks. He spoke as if it were life or death, they can't kill someone over something so simple?

"you will not go on the reaping mission today" He finished.

"No! I'm sorry! please Will! I-I..."

My hopes of going to the mortal world shattered by few simple words. I shall never find a way out of here at this rate, I might as well be a prisoner. The men picked me up and carried me out of his room.

"Confine her to her room, she is not allowed to leave for the entire day" He ordered.

The door to my dorm closed and I sat in the middle of my room in silence. My door was locked from the outside and key was given in the care of William. I sat rigid as many different fears filtered into my mind. What will they do to me? how long will I be locked in my room like some cadged beast? Will anyone notice my absence or even care to look for me? I picked up my mother's Cinema and an ink pen, today is a perfect day to vent out my anxiety. Prisoner I shall be.

***NIGHT FALL***

My eyes popped open at the sound of my door being thrown open, cracking the wall as it tried to surpass the restrains its metal hinges. The sound was correct and standing in the dimly lit hall were silhouettes of four figures. I gasped sitting up onto my bed unable to recall this as a dream or reality. The figures charged into my dark room grabbing hold of me and prying me from my bed. I struggled in their grip managing to kick one of them off resulting in the person recoiling their strength ten fold. My arms were restricted behind my back and my heels dug into the floor as I was dragged from my room. I squinted from the light in the hall and when my eyes adjusted I realized I were being carried quickly down the hall to the elevator.

I struggled to break free of my arms stopping at once from the immense pain coming from my shoulders. We passed the last door and I saw William standing by his room.

"William! Help!" I pleaded.

He neither answered me nor ran to my aid, I looked at him in disbelief. He had the key that unlocked my room, he's the one that let them in; But why!?

"William!"I called again, hearing no answer.

I could however hear the elevator doors open which sent my heart rate into a frenzy. We stepped inside and I felt the cold metal floor against my bare feet shoot cold shivers up my spine. I looked to see the guard push the very top button on the selection. The metal doors closed accordingly, leaving me to a unpredictable fate.

"WILLIAM!" I screamed in blood curdling horror. The elevator rose with incredible speed and when the doors open I was blinded by the whitest of white light.

* * *

I stood in the center of a room with dried stains of tears down my cheeks; my arms hugged my torso out of nervousness and also out of the fact that I was in a loose night gown with thin straps. My hair hung loosely over my shoulders and down my back making me feel less exposed. My eyes had adjusted to the bright contrast in this barren white room; ten pairs of eyes watched my every move judging me in silence. I lifted my head slowly encouraging myself to look back at them to show just a bit of confidence, but after being violently torn from your slumber in the dead of night half dressed only to be interrogated by a silent audience, how does one show confidence?

They sat around me in a large "C" shape, a few feet higher than where I was standing so that I had to look up at them. Five sat at this large crescent table, four men and one women. My prediction was that they weren't all shinigami for they had an array of different eyes colors and each one gave off a different aura than I'm not used to reading. The woman stood out amongst the others and for the most part my eyes were drawn to her. Her seemly soft purple eyes and hair fare with a blue tint.

"Belladonna Marie Montuebellum-Eden is called before us today for committing an act of high treason" A man sitting in the first seat spoke in a booming voice making me jump out of my wit. He wore a white tailored suit, white gloves, and no glasses; now that I notice none of them are wearing glasses. The man's eyes were green and hair grey and short-one of the oldest.

"Reeeally is this any surprise to anyone? She is Nazarie's daughter! he was just the same" I looked to a man much different to the last, his hair was jet black and eyes a red haze. The more I looked at him the more suspicious I became, he noticed my on looking at returned with a sly smile encouraging my thoughts and sublimating me to push further. He smiled showing a mouth full of pearly whites and four protruding fangs.

_A demon! _I gasped, but why would they allow a demon part of council, apart of anything meant to be with shinigami's? I bit my tongue from my surge to speak out against this discovery, but then I thought that maybe it is not my place here and now.

"Then why repeat the past? Bring in reaper William, he is the one who offered to send her here" The older replied.

"But weren't we the ones who agreed?" The demon replied pursing his lips while resting his head in his hand. His fingers painted black tapped on his cheek as if he were already bored. Something about this demon made me feel as if I knew him, recognized him from somewhere; or maybe just the way he carried himself.

"Yes Alabaster, and it is not like us to take back a decision that is made final" A man with long, silky blonde hair pulled into a pony tail behind his back replied. His eyes were a brilliant hazel and face soft, which was a surprise seeing as the other council members looked at me as if I committed a murder.

The transparent doors opened and William stepped inside. He stood beside me placing his hands behind his back, I refrained from looking at him for he is nothing but a traitor to me now.

"William do you have a verdict for Miss Eden? An implement before we make our decision?" The blonde spoke once more.

William stepped forward clearing his throat before he spoke, I cringed slightly preparing myself for the discriminating words he were to speak on my behalf.

"Belladonna is an excellent reaper.." He began, I let out a harsh breath in disbelief.

"She is self motivated, brilliant in strategy, ruthless when needed but apathetic, which shows good balance. Unique and confident; however..she is also overly opinionated, high tempered, mischievous, inquisitive, and lacks discipline"

Great, just when I thought he were going to save me he never fails to prove me wrong. William's short sentences seemed to throw the men into a frenzy all while I stood by helplessly.

"That settles it! have her expelled! what good is a child that lacks discipline and refuses to do as told! " The oldest declared.

_What! No! _I thought.

"expelled!? persecuted! Very few students have ever been in this room, why set her free so she can spread what see has seen to others!" A man at the end of the tabled subjected. His hair falling to his shoulders in red waves, fiery as his sparked temper. His fierce green eyes locked onto me menacingly.

"She could start an uprising!"

_I'm tired of this! I'm not going to stand by while they decide my fate. I'll have a say one way or another._

"Maybe I should!" I shouted loud enough to send them all in a hush. "Your all nothing but high strung hypocrites! you teach us of the good and bad in the supernatural world! That demons are to be our mortal enemy! And yet you have one sitting amongst what you call the highest authority! What else have you lied to us about!"

The room fell into immense silence, my voice echoing from the walls as they stared me down in disbelief. William's icy gazed seemed to grow colder.

My outburst of confidence ran it's course as the room was filled with a thunderous laughter. I looked to the demon Alabaster to see his head thrown back and mouth wide. His hands hugged his arms as his shoulders bounced up and down as he continued to laugh seemingly taunting me. He straightened himself upright then in the blink of my eyes vanished from his seat in council then appearing in front of me the next second. I moved away from him but then he began to walk in a small circle around me so that I had no where to turn to.

"Hmm, I knew there was something about you," he titled his head to one side as he pondered. His voice low only conversing with me.

"I don't know what it is, your voice or maybe your scent..so familiar to me" He drew closer to me, our chests only inches apart.

"I'm here for very specific reasons, reasons a reaper in training need not know of. But believe me this, I have _more_ than enough right to be here then you as Undertaker's daughter..Don't be mistaken, I hate them just as much as you do." he whispered.

He pulled away for a moment reading my terrified face then placing his hand on his chin skeptically.

"I'm the hypocrite, aren't you the one who favors demons?"

His arms darted around my waist pulling me against his chest as his head dipped along side my hair and shoulders as he inhaled a deep breath. His red eyes seemed to sizzle at his discovery.

"Ahh! So you belong to Michaelis..."

I gasped and pushed away at him. He backed away nonchalantly and sat back onto his pedestal in the next instant. I refused to look at him for his eyes remained on my face out of some sick satisfaction.

"A hot temper indeed, I'm quiet certain we are better off without her" the oldest declared.

"one less reaper to worry about" red head added.

"Maybe you all are being a bit rash hmm?" Alabaster, added earning harsh looks from them all. "sure she is troublesome but haven't we all dealt with one of her kind before? I for one am intrigued"

"Dealt with yes, and yet we have tamed them all.." A voice spoke silencing them. It was the voice of the women sitting in silence as the men bickered only now speaking her share.

"Angela, your say?" The blonde spoke in a calm voice.

The women smiled sweetly at the man sitting beside her then stood from her spot amongst them. My eyes widened in awe as a pair of white feathered wings sprouted from her back. I've never seen an angel until now, living in a world where demons are more common you tend to think angels are instinct. Her wings flapped against the ground causing a sudden gust of wind which sent her high into the air only to land gracefully on the balls of her feet before me. She wore what seemed to be a black leotard with a corset over it. Her sleeves were puffed out at the shoulders then draping down to her wrists. Her legs were adored with thigh garters and tights to match, black shoes with kitten heels. A cape sprouted out from beneath her corset only barely touching the ground.

"reapers are divine beings" she began. She looked at me with smiling eyes as she spoke.

"Surely her crimes can be forgiven, she is only in training after all, she is destined for great things as her father was..only she will transcend his legacy. Rough edges can easily be smoothed away, wild dogs trained with rewards and brutal punishments."

Her hand sweeping my grey hair off my shoulder as she spoke, "Belladonna in my eyes is..."

Her purple eyes she spoke of widened at some sort of horrific sight, in the next moment before anyone had time to react she lunged at me taking both of us to the ground. I gripped hastily at her arms as her hands found a tight grip around my neck cutting off my breathing.

"IMPURE! UNCLEAN! CORRUPTED!" She yelled suddenly disgusted by the sight of me.

Everyone went into an uproar at the sight of Angela on top of me, running towards us instantly.

_"Restrain her!"_

_"What is the meaning of this?!"_

_"Get Belladonna out of here!"_ another of them yelled, frankly I was beginning to loose consciousnesses to tell who. An angels strength greatly exceeded my own.

Alabaster sat back and laughed at the sadistic dramatic irony. William and the kind man with blonde hair appeared on either side of Angela trying to pry her from me. The blonde I watched bewildered, he also revealed two long and full angelic wings as he begged Angela to release me. Once they pulled her off of me I gasped for air and was gripped hastily by William, practically being dragged to the elevator in the next second. Angela trying to claw her way towards me, who knew this women could snap so quickly.

_"that girl is nothing but trouble!"_

_"Silence!"  
_

_"Angela restrain yourself!"  
_

Angela remained in her ravenous state as now I realized she knew of Sebastian's mark on me, as Alabaster now knew as well. She struggled in her restrainers arms as she were being towed in the opposite direction continuing to yell her insults my way. Her hair astray falling over her face and eyes violently locked onto my face.

"UNCLEAN! IMPURE! YOU ARE AN ABOMINATION! ROSETTA SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I GAVE HER THE CHANCE!" she screamed.

We boarded the elevator and I fell on my tailbone as the doors closed. Angela's final words resonating in my head brought tears to my eyes, perhaps life and death was choice in my fate after all.

* * *

**I was really excited about this chapter so if you don't review I'm going to cry in the corner of my room while watching Disney movies and eating a gallon of ice cream! :/  
No but I love reading your reviews they are amusing and notify me if my readers understand the story the way I intended. Also you guys are getting good at guessing what will happen! **

**A Hint: Context clues towards Alabaster should not be taken lightly ;)  
**

**Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, firebringer12500, Ryanrene97, and Stella Rea Rose for reviewing! ^_^  
**

**See you in chapter eight! -Destiny Italia  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter centers around William, in beginning chapters Belladonna questions William's behavior as apposed to everyone else. There was a reason for that and it is actually a big clue to the main conspiracy in the dispatch society. I'm sorry for the short chapter but combining chapters eight and nine didn't feel right to me so I hope this is satisfying! sort of a calm down from what happened to in chapter seven. Well for Belladonna not really, but yeah. In my opinion it's just gets worse for her. -Destiny Italia**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Mixed Emotions

_I looked up from my crouched position as best I could without causing pain throughout my contorted arms which where tied behind my back by the men that kidnapped me. I knelled in a dark room with only one light shinning from behind me. I looked up at the person who walked up to me and managed to curve my lips into an upright smirk._

_"Angela" I whispered,_

_The woman I spoke to passed back in forth in front of me with her weapon of choice gripped in her hands. Our conversation has been going on for about thirty minutes and already my body is covered in slash wounds._

_"I need you to do this for me" she said once more, sounding like a broken record, having repeated her words about three times now.  
_

_"And if I refuse..."_

_She sucked in a hard breath as she lifted the weapon above her head. She stopped herself from relieving her frustrations on my already aching body and sighed irritably. She stood before me and thrust-ed my chin upwards with the handle of her leather whip._

_"Nazaire is to have a human child.." she whispered._

_My eyes widened then suddenly watered at the news. My acquisitions were right about him, he had been seeing someone else._

_"I know your heart aches because of this news, first your tragic injury and now you've lost the love of your life..."_

_I jerked my head to the side and let my sight fall to the ground-watching as warm tears splat along the metal floor. She knelled beside me and pressed her lips to my ear._

_"Rosetta, kill the child and I'll return to you what is rightfully yours. Your life's work spent to earn your spot amongst the greatest of reapers."_

_Her words were...so tempting...but I could never betray him_

_"Kill the child and you will be appointed reaper again...You will not be betraying him for he betrayed you." she replied, as if reading my mind. "Where was he when you were attacked? Leaving you all alone during that reaping execution?...mating with that human of his"_

_I struggled to break free of her arms that were now wrapped around my torso, holding me against my will; forcing me to hear the truth I've been avoiding for almost a year. I stopped struggling and let out a defeated sigh.  
_

_She was right..He never loved me.. _

_My mind was set._

_She gave me the location to the hospital the child were to be born in and I arrived right at the exact time I was assigned. I stepped out of a room in a navy dress tightening the white apron around my waist completing my disguise as a hospital nurse. I turned down the dimly lit hall approaching the room where the unborn child lay still concealed inside it's mother's womb. My compacted scythe hidden completely under my dress, I won't kill the women and the fetus. That is Nazarie's job to reap his lover's soul. I will be there to end the reason she died in the first place._

_I walked into his room clearing the knot in my throat to speak to him. Will he even recognize my voice? Or turn to look at my face? Whether he does or doesn't I will complete this mission and kill the abomination she has living inside her._

_"Comfortable sir?" I asked in a higher voice than my own, trying to conceal my identity and sound as if I were honestly concerned._

_"yes" he answered, not taking his eyes off of the women lying in the bed. The women with blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Her hands cradled in his so tightly; how much I wished for those to be my hands, my face he kisses, my faint perfume he inhales, my body bearing his child-how much I envied her._

_The sight of this hit me like a pound of bricks. I turned hastily trying to find something to attend to so it seemed as if I were truly just a nurse. At this point I'd rather be one then an assigned shinigami assassin. I set up the bed of folded blankets, solemnly folding the soft cloth carefully as if I actually cared for the child. That child that should be mine; the mother will die within an hour and Nazarie will be arrested for breeding. The child will be abandoned...I am also abandoned and alone; in result of being thrown out of the dispatch association. I spread all ten digits across the blanket smoothing out the kinks and take my leave. My heart shattered._

_As soon as I stepped outside the woman began to scream in pain. Two nurses pushed past me in their long dresses to commence the birthing process. I pressed my back against the wall a few feet from the door, on the other side his lover gasped and moaned in agony. Human females in this day and age usually don't survive giving birth, even Nazaire knew this. I tensed as she screamed again, resting my hands on my torso gently squeezing my stomach and abdomen. I could have easily had that child, he wouldn't of lost anyone in his life if he would have just loved me the same. We could have ran away together, defy the Dispatch Society and live in exile with our beloved love child. Warms tears spilled into my parted lips as I fantasied on what could never be._

_I heard the sound of a baby's first cry and my heart stopped. My knees gave out and I slid down the wall till I sat on the on floor in silence. Reality weighing in on my shoulders almost painfully. The next sound that filled my ears was her rib cage collapsing and I knew he had reaped her soul. I almost moiety surprised he finished his mission.  
_

_"My sweet Belladonna Marie Montuebellum..." he whispered._

_"Belladonna" I repeated. What a beautiful name for a baby girl._

_I stood from the spot I sat in and ripped the nurses uniform from my body as I fled the building. I must leave before Nazarie does so that I won't run into a situation I can't get out of.  
_

_There was one thing I was absolutely certain of; this won't be the last time I see Nazarie or Belladonna. I'll make sure of it._

* * *

"William!" I yelled falling out of the lift in an attempt at keeping up with the fast walking reaper. I swiped my hair out of my face as I stood with shaking legs.

"You knew about this?! you knew they were going to kill me!"

Rosetta confessed that she was there when I was born but I didn't know the reason she came was to assassinate me! We were in his dark dorm room in the next moment. He didn't bother to turn on his light for I could tell he wanted me to leave but I wasn't going to until he told me the truth, all of it.

"leave" he replied.

"tell me!" I yelled with a stern voice.

He sighed deeply and refused to do me the respect of looking me in the face as he explained what I should have known the minute I stepped in this place.

"You were seen as an abomination. Once the council knew of your existence they planned to exterminate you immediately. Grim Reapers are forbidden to reproduce. You'd figure the death of his mistress and child was deep enough punishment, But they wanted to break him for everything he was worth. Nazarie never returned and they let him be."

He stood silent expecting me to leave, but I remained unable to comprehend. William's shoulders jumped as he chuckled darkly, still unable to face me.

"don't you understand, Rosetta was to kill you on sight. We had no idea if you were to be human or shinigami, or some mixture of the two. A hybrid species was to risky. Not only that but your father was a delinquent, why would we possibly want his spawn running around"

"Then why did you convince the council to let me train here! Why didn't you deny Undertaker and leave me be!" I finally asked, after all, all of this could have been avoided.

"So that maybe you could redeem yourself!" he yelled finally facing me, oblivious to the tears still spilling down my face.

"your coming of age made you a full grim reaper, you weren't human any longer. You wanted to come here and I was confident you were going to take this seriously but now I know I was mistaken! Your free to go Miss Eden I'm done here!" He shooed me away with a wave of his hand as he turned away. He began fixing astray paperwork on his desk ignoring me.

I came here to make a difference, find the source of what will eventually tear this institution apart. Everyone here seems to be so oblivious that I feel like I'm the one that's crazy!

"how could you be this way!" I yelled. "You speak this way as if I have no feelings what so ever! You know what I've been through in life and yet you show no sympathy! you treat everyone this way! Grell! Ronald! "

He sat behind his desk with yet another emotionless face, watching me storm around his room on a full rampage. I couldn't stop myself and I didn't want to, I've been holding this in for much to long.

"you never show any emotion other than anger and annoyance.. You gave them the key to my room! you handed Grell over to them knowing what would happen to him!"

Still I received nothing but an idled glance from him, his hands were clutched together on his desk casually as I yelled at him. No apology or explanation, his on looking as if he didn't need to justify himself.

"why do you honestly hate us that much! You seem to hate everyone! your students, advisers!, Demons!"

"you don't hate demons, you despise them! They did something to you didn't they?!"

"answer me!"

I felt like I was loosing my mind, gone mentally insane for yelling a brick wall; a faceless person who's green eyes starred back at me blankly.

"Even now you stand there as I criticize you, without even saying a word!" My voice grew softer as I felt like I had been defeated. Finally calming down from my emotional high I suddenly felt exhausted. What angered me more than what I was ranting to him about was the fact that he wasn't responding. William lifted his hand gesturing for me to leave once more. That simple motion seemed to hit me the hardest, I bared my soul to him and he simply shrugged it off as if it were a waste of his time.

I've tried arguing and coming up with a compromise but nothing seems to do anything for him. He's hollow, but hasn't always been. As Grell told me, once he was appointed supervisor he changed, and I have a terrible feeling the council had something to do with that. If not all of them my best bet is that psychotic angel is to blame.

"..we have tamed them all.." She said.

I doubt William has ever done anything to deserve punishment, but I have to draw something out of him, what ever they did to him has to be reversible. Like Grell in the classroom, I triggered something to make him react that way, or Angela, she was fine until she saw where Sebastian had bit me. I walked back to his desk and forcibly gripped onto his collar shirt and jacket. His head snapped up quickly, he looked at me as if I had lost my mind. I'm pretty sure for what I'm about to do I've lost it too. There is one emotion William never shares with anyone. I pulled him close to me, practically shoving him over his desk and pressed my lips firmly to his, ignoring the way his barred together in response. I leaned in closer kissing him as intimately as I could. As intimately as one can without feeling any sort attraction for the other person. After a moments passing I pulled away reading his red face with wide, curious eyes.

"your..not even angry..." I whispered.

He grabbed my wrists and pried my hands from his shirt. He sat back into his chair and turned it around so that he is facing the back wall of his room. He set his glasses down on his desk behind him carefully. This is the first time I've ever seen him take his glasses off.

"GET. OUT." he declared through a clenched jaw.

I shook my head in disbelief and ran out of his room stopping outside the hall. I could feel the heat pooling in my cheeks. My tears seemingly cooling them down.

"And I did redeem myself! My father and I killed Rosetta! And now that I know, I don't regret it!" I didn't know that at the time that both my father and I got our revenge. I proved myself worthy enough to kill the shinigami that planned to end my life and give my brother a new life he rightfully deserved. That is honorable in my eyes.

By saying this I know that I have condemned myself even further, killing one of our kind will add another X to mark towards my punishment. My stomach sank as this thought crossed my mind, once she calms down Angela will surely come after me.

I slammed his door and ran into my dorm room. My hand closed my door harshly and my back pressed against it for support. I couldn't find the strength to go any further. I slide down my door till my knees were bent to my chest. Today's events trailing through my mind repeatedly till I prayed for them to leave me. Angela's sadistic voice seemed to mix with William's in the most horrible way. My hands threaded threw my hair as I buried my face into my knees.

"What am I doing?" I whispered.

* * *

**Rosetta's story is so tragic to me which is why I liked writing it. Kind of reminds me of Madame Red: lost everything in her life****. Her first love and that has caused her to snap (mentally) and both of them ended in tragic deaths, Both killed by death scythes. Funny I didn't even notice the parallel until just now. lol** **If you want to know more about Rosetta and Undertaker you will have to read _Innocence. _Don't feel bad for Belladonna, the night is darkest just before the dawn! :) But I must add, Bella with be in the dark for a while longer. _  
_**

**Thank you Illusa, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Stella Rea Rose, Ryanrene97 for reviewing they were great! I'm glad my council intro wasn't an epic fail! Your reviews on Alabaster were clever ;) not giving any clues though! :P  
**

**Till Then!-DestinyItalia  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally I get to write on Undertaker! it's been forever! I'll admit I actually had fun ^_^ one thing you should know is that I ship WilliamxGrell so there is some of that in this chapter. For those of you that don't like this pairing just bare with me I don't want to loose follows over something so simple :P Will and Grell just work so well in my eyes:) Remember Belladonna thinks that William never did anything to deserve punishment but she was wrong. I'll leave it at that, bye! -DestinyItalia**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Father Knows Best

There has only been one time in my life that I have rebelled, and I will gladly do it again if I must. That incident was decades ago and from time to time always finds a way to filter itself into the for front of my thoughts. This night while her lips were violently pressed to mine sent me crashing down through a wave of nostalgia, and I willingly allow myself to drown.

I sat in my room at my desk one early morning finishing and filing paperwork that needed to be recorded later on that day. It was well beyond curfew and my roommate hadn't yet returned from his reaping mission. Not that I cared much for that red headed nuisance but it was just a bother to finish his work he neglected to do.

Thinking of such our door opened and he stormed inside walking straight to his bed, climbing inside, and throwing the blanket over his head. At first I was going to leave him be, sparring myself his over dramatic excuses about his terrible reaping missions and other complaints I couldn't care less about, but then I realized the fact that he neglected to switch the light on, whine about his day while carelessly undressing himself meant that something was wrong.

I set down my pin and turned off my desk lamp making our room completely dark expect for the moon light shining over his bed through the window. I sat on the edge of his twin sized bed and shook his shoulder that was hidden beneath his cover. He groaned and forcibly moved his shoulder out of my grip.

"Sutcliff." I called, already willing to give us this mission.

"fuck..off William" he mumbled.

Well I tried. I stood from his bed and pretended to walk away, taking only a few steps I turned around and grabbed two hand fulls of his blanket and threw it to the side letting it fall to the ground. Grell turned over and sat up furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL! WILL-"

I grabbed his chin with my thumb and index fingers silencing his insult and examined his face.

"What happened to you!" I ordered, not looking to ask for I will force him to tell me regardless.

His lips were swollen beyond their normal size, deep purple instead of pink or the occasional red lipstick with cuts breaking the skin. His left cheek was swollen to the point where his eye was half closed and his right eye was sealed shut and was a harsh purple almost black in color.

He removed my hand from his face and looked to the ground as he spoke.

"During the execution, I went to reap the boys soul and I found two demons by his side. The boy had contracted two demons! They were fighting for him."

"impossible.." I whispered.

"I swear to you William! They gave me a void Cinematic Record, I go expecting to collect a soul and instead I am ambushed!"

"We should say something to the board, figure out what went wrong. Some one must have put a void cinema in with complete ones"

I turned and began to walk towards the door way leading into the hall.

"Don't worry your tight knickers into a twist!" he yelled halting my last step, I now stood in the middle of our room with my back facing him.

"Grell. Someone has to do something.."

"We can't do anything even if we had the power! What are you going to do? confront the board or go after the demons yourself?!"

"Both if I get my way" I walked to our door and was grabbed harshly by the arm. I looked to my red headed partner in surprise.

"William are you crazy! you'll get yourself killed! or worse! you'll get in trouble!"

"I hadn't known you cared so much for my perfect record," I chuckled. "not to worry Grell..I'll return"

I went to leave but his grip on my wrist only tightened bringing a small smile to my lips. He let out a small whimper and I could picture the childish pout forming on his face without turning to look for myself.

"I could say the same..." He whispered, "You don't have to risk your record for me"

I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I understand it is difficult to express my emotions for this man, these strange sensations I receive when I'm around this annoyance. He is vexatious, loud, flamboyant, overbearing, outlandishly alluring, and I couldn't live a day without him. I will not sit idly by while he is used as some punching bag for those wretched demons.

"yes.. I do" I replied.

I least expected what he had done next and I found myself enjoying the attachment as much as he was. His hands laid on my chest and his lips fit perfectly between mine. My hands were cupped under his chin slightly entangled in his short red hair. I pulled away remembering his bruised lips and face not wanting to continue out of fear of hurting him.

"thank you" He said with a slight blush against his cheeks as he stepped away, surly mirroring my reddened face.

I picked up my death scythe and walked out into the hall with his hand still in mine.

"I'll will come back Grell.." I added trying to erase the worried look still on his face. His hand slipped from mine and I headed off without the slightest clue of what the future entails.

* * *

I moved around my room swiftly making sure everything was exactly the way it was when I first arrived. My bed made, my uniforms pressed and hung back in my closet, my vanity table cleared. Lastly I picked up my mother's cinematic record and my father's scythe which he left hidden inside the suit case he gave me. I clicked that last piece of his skeleton scythe into position completing the lethal weapon and laid it aside as I buckled up my platforms. I walked quickly down the hall and stepped inside the lift and closed the doors before anyone could hear. I am unaware if anyone had ever attempted to escape this place or drop out of this school. If not, I will gladly be the first; I'm not staying here any longer.

I walked threw the library isles into the hall housing void cinema's. _I must do this quickly_, I thought. I picked up a book that was somewhat familiar to me and opened the last page to read from as William instructed.

_Alright lets see if this works._

"Alois Trancy, 1890, outskirts of London" I voiced. I shut my eyes as I felt an odd sensation surge threw my body. My feet stayed on the ground for it wasn't I that had moved but the world around me that shifted. The feeling was almost as if the floor under me was being ripped away but I remained fully intact.

When I opened my eyes I stood inside what looked to be a grand manor, one that I'm not familiar with. I gasped as I suddenly heard foot steps down the hall. I glanced around me frantically and ran into a room on my right and left the door slightly cracked open so that I could see who exactly this Alois was. His demon for a butler as well: living so close to London, I wonder if Ciel and Sebastian knew of them.

"Clauuuude!" I heard a voice say.

A blonde haired boy came into view, blue eyes and rather flamboyant features. His attire certainly not something Ciel would wear. His butler he was crying out for came to his masters aid attentively.

"make me something..sweeet!" The boy exclaimed, clinging onto his demon who only looked down at the boy in response. His butler looked similar to Sebastian though his eyes were hazel and shoulders more broad. He seemed enticingly strict and expressionless, his connection with his master certainly not as deep as Sebastian and Ciel.

"very well, your highness" he replied straightening his glasses on his face and beckoning the boy to walk forward towards the manors kitchen.

He stepped forward then paused, slowly turning his head towards the door which I stood on the other side of. I quickly moved away as the door swung open by the pressing of his hand against it.

"What is it Claude?" Alois asked, bent over with his hands on his hips poking his head through the door frame. As the boy spoke I noticed his contract was imprinted on his tongue. The more noticeable the contract is the tighter they are bound, I figure the next best attraction other than the eye would be the mouth. Alois glanced around the office confused for he saw no one.

"I thought I saw someone.." Claude replied blandly then closed the door. Once their foot steps dispersed I jumped from the office window onto the ground effortlessly. Thankfully my destination is not that far from here. A few hours by carriage toward the city but should only take me about thirty minutes.

* * *

Turning down an empty alley way I found myself pleased at the rugged building set before me. I've missed the damp, cobblestone streets of London but the man inside I've missed most of all. I ran up to the building and gripped onto the rusty door handle.

"Undertaker!" I exclaimed as I opened the door to his morgue and stepped inside anxiously. Everything was just as I remembered with the exception that his collection of coffins and other unmentionables had grown in numbers. I quickly weaved my way through the coffins towards his desk.

He looked up from his paperwork and his eyes widened from beneath the curtain of his grey hair. He eyed the scythe in my hands and leaned back in his chair.

"Ahh he he he~ are you here for another lesson love?" he chuckled.

"No" I smiled, though I'd be ready for a re-match with the old man any day. I sat down on a coffin comfortably and set his scythe beside me carefully.

"I actually came for something serious.." I continued.

"have you now? Not even to stop by and give your father a casual hello? You've been gone for almost six months." he replied.

"Well of course I have come for that too..six months? I was only at the dispatch society for two"

"Time in the shinigami realm is much slower then in the mortal world.. Hmm, you've come for information?" He asked, catching on to my serious tone.

"Yes I wanted to know-" I was stopped by his hand in front of my face.

"You know I must have payment before I give out valuable information.."

_He can't be serious.._ "Father I-"

He stood from his desk not willing to negotiate with me. He went into his back room and returned shortly with a beaker of hot tea and handed it to me. I took it trying to read his indistinct poker face as he sat down. We sat in silence waiting to see who would break first; his face fixed into a humorous smirk.

"I'm not going to do it!" I finally yelled, setting down the empty beaker of tea and turning away.

"Belladonna! your my own flesh and blood surly you posses some sort of humor in those bones of yours!" He replied, amused by my reluctance.

"no!" I pouted.

"he he~ Well then I guess whatever you needed to know is not that important, if we will be here for a while longer I'll make some more tea"

He picked up his jar of dog biscuits and took one of the bone shaped cookies into his pale hand with black nails that extended about an inch past the skin.

"have a cookie while you wait" he added shoving the biscuit between my lips causing a surprised whimper from my chest.

I grabbed hold of it and bit it in two as he left laughing to himself as he went to fetch more tea. As I sat waiting for my eccentric father to return, I couldn't help but ponder on all that had happened here in London. Seemed so long ago. When I am through here I shall return to the house of Phantomhive to see how the earl is doing. Seeing on Sebastian's well being wouldn't hurt as well. It's being so long that I am surprised that I still blush at the thought of his name. Undertaker brought back a fresh cup for both of us and took his seat once more. He remained quietly waiting for me to amuse him. He may be a patient man but I for one am not a patient women.

"fine" I whispered, lowering my cup of tea preparing myself for the highest of humiliation. Undertaker grinned excitingly.

*A few hours later*

I sat on the coffin with a sore bottom and my arms strewed over his desk completely out of breath. I've tried every thing physically possible and my father has yet to crack even a smile. An occasional laugh but only when laughing at my failed attempts.

I turned my head to the side which lay on his desk and saw his face which looked utterly disappointed.

"There must be some mistake" he replied with a small laugh.

"Mistake how?" I whispered.

"At the hospital, a child with no humor is definitely not a child of mine! he he he~!"

I knew he were only teasing me but after what I had learned maybe it would have been best I wasn't his daughter.

"If only it had been.." I replied. He stopped laughing immediately.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Did you know...Rosetta was sent to kill me?" I asked.

He did not reply which only made my heart beat quicken, surely if he knew he would of protected me if she had tried to complete her mission.

"did you know?" I repeated.

"I knew she was there, not of her purpose" He finally replied, deep in thought. "how did you come across this information?"

"Do you know of the angel Angela? of the council?"

He looked away. "So you do know."

"Here you are fresh out of London and already you've gotten yourself in trouble" he smirked.

"Weren't you the one who encouraged my rebellion?" I added.

"I still do...just be careful, when it comes to Angela. Belladonna" He replied placing my grey hair behind my ear to have a look see at the scaffold piercing that mirrored his own.

"I already know, they pretty much have every jurisdiction to persecute me if they see fit.."

"I won't let that happen"

"what am I going to do!" I looked into his eyes and couldn't deny the feeling of helplessness that soon overcame me. "I don't want to go back there Undertaker!"

His thumb swiped the tear from my eye just as it were to fall.

"Belladonna your not forced to do anything you seek not to. Stay here, but you know as well as I do that that decision will haunt you just as may regrets still encircle me from time to time.."

"I know but maybe I am just in way over my head..I can't start something and not finish it. Who's to say they won't come after me if I do stay here" I began. "Being stuck in that institution I'm starting to feel just as insane as you are!"

He smiled at my insult lightening the mood. "I kissed William the other night! can you believe that! Thinking it would-"

"HAAAHAHAA!~ HAHAA! AHAHAA~ HAHEHEHE!"

I was rather violently interrupted by Undertaker bursting into uncontrollable laughter. His head was tilted so far back I could only see his chin and elongated neck. His bulging Adams apple moving up and down as he gasped for breath.

"Was is something I said!" I all but yelled trying to calm him down.

"HAHA! Belladonna! I know why you did it! William could use some physical attraction haha! But believe me this! hehe! I don't know from experience but I'm well aware William is not too fawned of women! HAHAAAA!" He continued to laugh as my face grew a harsh color of red.

"OH!" I exclaimed, feeling suddenly embarrassed though it was only the two of us and a few of his 'clients' concealed in their coffins.

"Did he tell you him and Grell were partners during their years in training?" he asked.

"Grell told me they were but I- Oh! WILLIAM.. and.. GRELL! oooh!" I covered my mouth with my hand as I finally connected all of the pieces.

"That wasn't very well thought out" I confessed.

"mmmhmmm hahahaa!" he agreed, laughing again. I smiled at seeing my father so happy.

"Well that was the best laugh I've had all day, if you'd like to ask anything else I'd be most delighted to tell you" He smiled placing a bone shaped cookie into his mouth let it hang out of his open lips until he bit into it.

"Rosetta tried to warn me of Angela, why would she try to help me?"

"I can imagine her soul is at peace, she holds no resentment for she does not feel the need to avenge what is already gone." he replied simply.

"When I was summoned, there was a man there, a demon. Alabaster, do you know of him?" I asked sitting up on the coffin trying to make it a more comfortable seat.

"I would consider asking this to your...demon counterpart" He replied. I could tell Undertaker still disproves of Sebastian and I by the way he refuses to call him anything closer to me than a simple 'counterpart'.

"My...? Sebastian? why would he know?"

Undertaker only nodded and gave a small shrug. I huffed at his refused to answer; I hate when he picks and chooses what to tell me.

"Why would Sebastian know of Alabaster? How does he even know who he is?!"

Sebastian keeps his past hidden which I understand but there is no way he is associated in anyway with Alabaster. Dark history or not, he's no villain?

"That is not my information to share, ask him if you want to know" Undertaker replied.

"If you _do_ know then just tell me!"

"I'll tell you this. Alabaster is part of the council as the "Demon Representative" in a way...He overs sees the demons that cross our path and allows us to deal with them the way he sees fit. There are those that we kill and others we don't, he determines the two. There are demons that have contracted souls that he allows certain jurisdictions. His relations with the Earls butler I am not entirely sure of."

"What will happen if a reaper kills a demon without Alabaster's consent? If Alabaster chooses to save a demon that is guilty-"

"Then there is nothing we can do about it, that is their way of "Maintaining Balance". Every being must follow an assortment of rules if they wish to survive this world."

By the sound of this, Alabaster has more power than I realized. I glanced around the morgue and noticed the sun is on it's way behind the horizon.

"I should get going" I said standing from my coffin seat and stretching myself out like a cat awaking from a well rested nap.

"Your not staying?" He asked, I looked down at him to see his brows furrowed and bent sadly.

I walked around his desk, bent down beside him and kissed his pale cheek.

"I'll visit you again I promise." I smiled, it's truly sad to see now that my father does live a rather lonely life. He loves his job without a doubt but I can understand why he would want me to stay. I'm the only relative he has, were all each other have.

I walked towards the entrance and was stopped by Undertakers voice calling to me.

"Don't you think you'll need this!" He held up his death scythe I had left at his desk.

"No, I'm going to make my own" I declared proudly.

I might as well do something productive since I'll be returning to the institution. Not to mention if my feelings are correct I'll be needing it pretty soon. If I mess up even a little it'll be my head. I waved a bittersweet goodbye to Undertaker once more then exited his morgue. I don't plan on heading back right away, first I have to visit my 'counterpart' as Undertaker would say. I glanced down both ends of the street deciding on which direction I should take. If my memory is correct there should be a dress shop near by. One mustn't be dressed in promiscuous leather platforms and a black corset when approaching the honorable Lord Phantomhive.

* * *

**I am not done with William's story so for those that want to know how it ends should leave a review, our fun loving Alabaster just so happens to be involved ;) Chapter Ten is probably one of my favorites, what I have planned so far is so cute! ^_^ I usually don't like romantic crap..but I like BelladonnaxSebastian so :P**

** Fun Fact: The idea I got for the board is actually in Kuroshitsuji. Think back to the episode where Jack the Ripper is revealed as Madame Red and Grell. After Grell gets his ass handed to him from Sebastian. William is towing Grell away by his hair and says "We're already short handed, and here you've gone and landed me**** with even**** more overtime, the board is not going to be pleased."  
**

**Just something I'd share, lol I feel like I'm forgetting to say something? oh well..  
**

**Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Stella Rea Rose, Ryanrene97, and MiuHatake for reviewing :)  
**

**-DestinyItalia  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**FGHIOTKRESJCVBKHGTREWAJETGDK XWE! I'm so happy! One, because this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Wooo~! and Two, I really feel like my writing has improved and shows a lot in this is chapter. I've tried something totally different here, this chapter will be jumping from different perspectives a lot, so I hope it won't seem repetitive or become confusing. I always loved the idea of having a masquerade in a story and I finally get to do it! What a better way to spend a Friday night! Green Tea, Road to Eldorado, and Fanfiction. Better than some crummy football game (I have no school spirit! lol) We lost anyway! haha :) So, I encourage you my fellow readers! Read on! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :D**

**Hey what are you doing? **

**why are you still reading the authors note? **

**you should be reading the new chapter!**

**go read!...right now! **

**-DestinyItalia**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Masquerade at Midnight

I bit my lip anxiously as I walked up familiar stone steps. I stopped at the large double doors enjoying the way my heart beat violently in my chest. I knocked on the door with the heavy door knocker then stepped away, hoping he would answer. The door opened slowly and my eye level dropped to about five feet onto a small red-headed maid. I wasn't disappointed in seeing her for I missed all of Ciel's servants but there was one in particular I was anxious for. Through Mey-Rin's eyes which were hidden behind thick rimed glasses she saw an unfamiliar face. I had put away my platforms in exchange for a white and black dress with blood red intricate designs along the corset and down the back. My hair was pulled up into a braid which was then woven into a large bun with the ends falling in long curls down my back and a few over my shoulders. I wore black half gloves and a white hat with black feathers and a lace veil that covered part of my right eye. Though it was a simple disguise she seemed not to recognize me at all.

"Anything I can do for you ma'am?" she asked fixating her glasses curiously.

"Yes" I answered, trying my best to acquire an English accent. "I was to know if Lord Phantomhive was available?"

"Oh no, He will be out all evening" she replied. I knew then that she planned to end our conversation for it is not custom to give out the exact location of where her master resides. Ciel being the Queen's Guard dog he is a target for almost every noble family in London.

I lifted my hand stopping her from closing the door completely.

"Do you know where he has been called away?" I asked politely spreading a kind smile across my face making sure she got a good glimpse of my green eyes. At first she looked at me suspiciously, as I expected. When one is this curious about their master they must have their guard up in order to keep him and the manor safe.

Then her eyes softened and her mouth widened into a quirky smile. She gasped and just as she were about to say my name I placed my index finger over my mouth and pursed my lips, urging her to keep quiet. She caught on to my scheme to keep my identity a secret and continued.

"He and Sebastian are on their way to a gala held at Lord Aleister Chamber's manor for the evening. It ends at Midnight" she replied.

"thank you" I smiled. This day keeps getting better!

She closed the doors and I hurried down the steps and into the carriage I acquired in town. I ordered the driver to take me to my next destination. He said it was about two hours away and as of now the sun had just set which only leaves me four hours before Midnight once I arrive at the gala. He whipped on the reins beckoning the carriage forward, sending the horses full speed ahead.

* * *

We rounded a small corner and drove along an oval shaped entrance stopping at the front of Chamber's manor. I stepped out onto the dimly lit path way with the help of my driver who then bowed to me kindly before taking his leave. On either side of the double doors leading into the estate were two roman style pillars from the top of the ceiling to the steps which I climbed as gracefully as possible with out tripping over myself. I passed through the barrier and on the other side I was greeted by a gentleman wearing a coat tail suit, white gloves, and a decorative mask. Looking around at the attire the attendees wore I found them all to be concealed behind ceramic faces. A masquerade is a perfect way to hide ones self.

"Here you are My Lady" he greeted generously handing me a mask that corresponded best with the dress I wore.

White with black lace and pearls bordering the frame. The mask he gave me only covered the top half of my face leaving carved out holes precisely for my eyes and stopping just at the curve of my nose.

"thank you" I voiced, lacing the mask band around my head to keep it in place.

I walked through the corridor passing by other couples enjoying the party with cups of wine gripped daintily in their palms. I walked underneath the grand chandelier adorned with thousands of small glass crystals that reflected the light in every direction. I passed through another pair of double doors hearing the music of a small orchestra playing. I entered the dance hall which also served as a place to dine and found where the majority of noblemen and women where gathered. Since they were all in masks locating Ciel and Sebastian will see to be a tedious task.

* * *

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that I never wanted to come back to this man's home ever again" Ciel cringed, though his act of distaste was unnoticed by the dark blue mask he wore over his eyes and nose. His right eye holding the contract was blacked out by the mask so that he didn't need to wear an eye patch.

Sebastian smiled from behind his devilish mask that covered the left side of his face: Black with a hole for his eye and a small sharp horn at the top.

"Remember my Lord we are here as invited guests not on orders of the Queen, try to enjoy yourself" he replied almost mockingly for he knew all too well how much his master hated social gatherings.

"It is also important to engage with the other nobles here in London-"

"you and your talks of social status.." Ciel interrupted crossing his arms over his chest.

Ciel released a small sigh and unfolded his arms. "At least Elizabeth isn't here, I don't plan on dancing this evening"

"I'm sure there are plenty of young women here who would love to dance with you My Lord."

Ciel only scoffed at his butlers reply.

"The dances may begin!" A loud and whimsical voice shouted amongst the crowd. All eyes looked to Lord Druitt who stood in the middle of the room with his arms outstretched passionately. "Our masks conceal our identity, age and gender are of no value here! Dance with whom ever you'd like!"

The men and women who stood round applauded the man on his declaration and began to find a partner; men asked women and for the first time women approached men.

"Hmm, it would be like him to cast out gender roles..the pedophile" Ciel murmured under his breath.

Just as Sebastian and Ciel's conversation ended a girl walked through the crowd and from the looks of it seemed to be approaching the young Earl.

Ciel stiffened as she parted her way threw the mingling people enticingly graceful for someone her age. Ciel looked on either sides of him and glanced up at his butler who only smirked with a black brow raised. Who knew Ciel was subject to nervousness? Sebastian watched in the background curiously amused.

The girl stopped in front of Ciel and curtsied before him in a voluminous green dress which thick straps hung off her shoulders. She wore white arm gloves and a green mask with white feathers and multicolored jewels. Her hair was a blood red, pulled away from her face but still fell over her shoulders and down her back in dozens of perfect ringlet curls.

As she stood from her curtsy Ciel found himself speechless at the color of her eyes which held his gaze supernaturally. They were a deep purple with black rings surrounding the iris, complemented by her long black eyelashes.

She outstretched her hand to him. "Lord Phantomhive?" her voiced chimed.

Her lips spread into an eager smile as she awaited his acceptance to her invitation.

Ciel remained in his same state simply dumbstruck. He has seen demons, shinigami's, and angels but somehow this girl seemed to be something entirely different. Sebastian bowed his head and figured now would be a decent time to intervene.

"My Lord" He said first clearing his throat catching Ciel's attention. "Lady Rebekah Marie O'Sullivan." He introduced gesturing towards the young lady.

He tilted his head her way urging Ciel to take her hand. His master looked to him first questioning how he knew her name. Sebastian only smiled, it is not only custom but polite for nobles to know other nobles, Ciel has a lot of learning to do.

Rebekah's hand laid into Ciel's palm and they walked accordingly to the dance floor. Ciel turning to his butler before they were out of ears reach.

"If I am subject to dance so are you" He whispered.

* * *

"Dance with whom ever you'd like!" The Viscount exclaimed.

I weaved my way through the mounds of people trying to locate Ciel. I rounded a dinning table and there a few yards away was the young lord and his raven butler. I smiled at a young girl I saw approach Ciel and the faint blush that brushed his cheeks was almost too adorable. They left to the floor to share their first dance leaving Sebastian alone. I began to walk towards him trying my best to avoid the people around me. Just as I were to call out to him he began to walk the opposite direction; his focus completely separated from the rest of the crowd. I followed after him trying to keep at his pace but he was moving far too fast. He made his way to the opposite side of the room and approached a women at the long dinning table at the back wall.

"Sebas-ch-" I called but then stopped before I made a fool of myself. He obviously had his eyes set on the other women, it would be rude of me to intrude.

He approached the women and engaged into a conversation easily, oblivious that I stood only a few yards away. I looked around myself consciously and found I were the only one standing around dazed and confused. I back away allowing myself to be buried into the crowd of dancing people trying to look beyond Sebastian and the women he now lead towards the ballroom floor, but they were all I could see. She and him instead of my hand in his, maybe she was only an acquaintance? A women to dance with and nothing more. I tried to believe my better judgement. Suddenly I found myself bumping into someone. I turned round and the man that met my eye was none other than Lord Druitt. The women he was socializing with was now covered with wine from when I bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"She'll be alright" Aleister said setting down his empty wine glass from which he hadn't drank from. He ordered two of his maids to take the women away and help her change into proper dress then turned back to me.

"You seem to be the only women here without a partner to dance with" he smiled.

I looked around hastily, "no I'm sure there are a few others I think I'll wait for the next dance-"

My attempted escape was stopped abruptly by his hand clasped around mine. He turned me around and I found myself tripping into his chest. His left hand laid on the small of my back a little lower then I would have wished as we began to dance.

* * *

"If I am subject to dance so are you" My master whispered before turning to dance with his partner.

I scanned the corridor attentively for unlike my young Lord I am more then comfortable with dancing at social occasions. As I searched for a women who has yet to be approached, I saw from across the room one who seemed to stand out amongst the rest though preferred to stay hidden. I smiled at this opportunity.

I walked threw the dancing couples who swirled around me in delicate circles, all covered in decorative masks and fancy attire. My eyes remained locked on the women and as I drew near I noticed her attraction was similar to the girl who had pulled Ciel away. Those women are certainly not human as my Lord must have thought by sight of Rebekah's appearance and if my studies are correct this is her sister. I approached the table a few feet from her and observed her actions with a small tilt of my head. Her hand which was covered by a small black leather half glove skimmed over the small pastries and other dishes. Her eyes jumping from one treat to the next decisively yet unaware of my on looking. She stopped at a plate and looked up at the served curiously.

"pardon me sir, what type of curry buns are these?" she asked pointing to the plate of fried dough.

"Shrimp curry buns" I answered getting the attention from both her and the server. "invented, manufactured, and distributed by the-"

"Phantomhive Industry" She finished. "I am well aware"

She turned to me in her long blue dress which top consisted of a blue corset with black bordering and ribbon threw the back. Her skirt was dozens of layers of blue tulle fanning out around her with an extra layer of black tulle underneath adding to the volume. Her mask covered the top half of her face leaving her lips which were stained red, completely untouched. The mask was white with blue and black feathers sprouting from the right side, blending ever so well with her long jet black hair which fell over her left shoulder in a mass of loose curls.

"I am also aware that you indeed are not Lord Phantomhive" She continued with a small smile playing on her lips as she titled her head up to me.

Her eyes were like transparent orbs of liquid gold surrounded by black rings and focused by slightly dilated pupils. Her lashes were thick and long with out the need of being caked together by makeup humans are so fawned of wearing. Her beauty is as radiant as her sisters but more sophisticated which I found equally alluring.

"Sebastian Michaelis, Lord Phantomhive's faithful butler" I introduced placing my hand over my chest with a slight bow to her.

"Katherine Rose O'Sullivan, no ones butler" She curtsied with a simle giggle.

"May I have this dance Miss Katherine?" I inquired with my hand open for her taking. She obliged and we walked on to the floor as a new song began.

Her right hand laid into my open left and her left hand lifted her dress off the ground to avoid stepping on it. My right hand rested on the small of her back which she reacted to with a small blush. I stepped forward with my left foot as the orchestra began.

* * *

My right arm rested over the viscounts shoulder as the song changed. I remained looking over his shoulder keeping an eye on Sebastian and the women he danced with. She was incredibly beautiful and from where I looked they seemed to be enjoying one another. I looked across my way as the viscount and I continued to dance and saw Ciel and the girl in the green dress. He seemed to be more comfortable with her now then when they first began.

"What has your eye my graceful little dove?" he asked.

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. "Nothing My Lord, just admiring your other guests here, the women are quiet beautiful no? perhaps you wish to dance with them now?"

"how foolish, the only person you should seek to admire is me. There hasn't be one women here who has caught my eye, only you" That's hard to believe considering he had been buttering up almost every women here and even some of the men before I bumped into him.

His conversation with me has only been for a few minutes and I already tuned him out for he only spoke of himself and his love for beauty. Though in my opinion his 'love' his more of a sick obsession fueled by some twisted mortality he possesses and proudly shows. I am aware that his parties use to hold secret gatherings were he sold young girls to the highest bidder for his own profit.

As we turned full circle I saw Sebastian and his partner approaching our way. The dance is meant for the partners to dance in intertwined circles. As they glided past us I laid my head against the Viscounts chest hiding myself from Sebastian's potential look our way. Lord Druitt chuckles at my sigh of "affection" towards him and burrows his nose into the crown of my hair inhaling my perfume. His action making me shiver and squirm as I pull away from him. His lavender eyes focused on me in a dreamy way as if windows into his mind as he fantasized on only god knows what. The music is beginning to quicken it's pace which means our dance is almost at an end. Once so, I will pry myself as fast as I can away from Lord Druitt before he invites me anywhere else his manor has to offer. The song ends and we finish with a final turn and against my better wishes another one of his groping onto my rear end. I push him away a little too eagerly and turn away quickly taking my leave as he calls after me.

"Till we meet again my sweet winged dove!" He cries.

"yeah yeah yeah" I murmured, like that will ever happen. Now I know why Ciel hates this man. He has absolutely no respect for personal boundaries and is the most conceited person I've ever met. Not to mention his record of arrest for human trafficking, what a sick man.

* * *

We execute a final graceful turn as the song were to end and in doing so my eye laid onto a woman who quickly left the floor. Her grey locks of hair all I could see but curled and fell down her back in the most familiar way. My eye has never tricked me before but I fear as though this night shall be the first. The dance ends and I press my lips to Katherine's knuckles and bow to her. We part our separate ways and I turn to see the woman from before is gone. Only a vision of a young reaper I once knew? I have to be certain. I left the floor and searched the room almost frantically. My eyes jumping from mask to mask all seeming like one blur. There!..Her eyes were hidden my the tilt of her head and mask she wore but I could recognize her face and features in any given place.

_Belladonna_, I thought still too unsure of myself to speak her name. I must get to her.

She stood by the wall looking up to the glass ceiling, I glanced up as well and knew then that once midnight were to hit I had to get Ciel to safety. One hour remains.

* * *

_William! _I exclaimed inwardly as I looked to the ceiling and saw him along with my other classmates standing on the glass above us. The humans obviously were to be oblivious to them for reapers are hidden from mortal eyes. They were all holding their death scythes which meant they were on a reaping mission. A mission which means! I looked around the room and saw the smiling faces of the men and women who danced unaware that they were to die within an hour. The cause of their deaths I was unaware of but one thing was absolutely certain. _It ends at midnight._

I must hide before William sees me! He will surely notice who I am despite the mask I wore. I looked for the closest exist and began to walk through the people staying close to the wall. I stepped aside a couple who had just finished their dance and found myself knocking to one the servers who carried an empty tray.

"My apologies M'Lady!" he yelled.

"It's quite alright!" I replied as we both dipped down to pick up his tray, my hand reaching the destination first picked up the tray and handed it to him. As we stood I glanced behind him and gasped at the man who looked at me with the same look of bewilderment.

_Sebastian.._

I hadn't thought on what to do next and let my body react accordingly. I turned gripping onto my dress to shorten the length and ran from the room.

"Belladonna!" I hear him call after me but I continued to run.

I ran down a long hall that had been closed off from the rest of the party, dimly lit only by a few hall candles with portraits handing from the walls. Burgundy wall paper behind the pictures made the hall appear to be darker than it actually was. His foot steps were not too far behind and I knew at one point I had to stop and face him. I past a black Gothic hall table and found a room on my left. I ran inside and closed the door hearing the boom of his hands on the other side as he tried to stop the door from shutting. My hand shot towards the door knob and locked it just as he were to turn it.

"don't" I spoke quickly out of fear he would try to break the door open.

***Narrative***

His outburst of her name spoken threw his lips was out of shock and desperation. He needed to speak his words carefully for he thought he was still only seeing her from within his mind. He needed to see her face to face to believe she was not just a vision, or a memory. He needed to know that she was tangible.

"Belladonna" he spoke again sounding almost like he meant for it to be a question.

She on the other side thought almost the same; whether or not she should answer. She was thankful though that they were in a secluded place so that they could talk privately.

"Sebastian.." she replied barely breaking over a whisper.

"Why are you hiding yourself from me?" he asked solemnly.

"I think it best we keep our distance" she replied simply though it pained her almost physically to do so.

Her mind was washed into a sea of many conflicts which she tried desperately sort out in the short amount of time she had. William and the other reapers are here and if they spot her lollygagging around she will surely be in trouble. On top of the fact that she is already in the wrong for sneaking out of the institution and stealing a Void Cinematic Record. If she is seen with Sebastian that will be another mark against her and it will potentially be putting him in danger as well. Angela knows of her mark but not of the demon who put it there, his identity needs to remain a secret so that Angela does not seek him out and if Belladonna's thoughts are is correct, Alabaster will not tell Angela. He knows it was Sebastian by his scent imprinted onto Belladonna but wont give out such valuable information.

"What has you so frightened?" Sebastian asked, pushing himself against the door a bit more wanting to enter. Belladonna felt the added pressure and inhaled a deep breath as she unlocked the door.

Sebastian heard the click of the lock and burst through the threshold, stepping inside forcefully. They both stood anxiously on edge, taking in their sight first in complete silence. Her breathing along with his increasing as they tried to exhale their nerves. He took in every detail of her face for he hadn't seen it in so long. He was saddened by her eyes which were watered yet not dripping tears down her cheeks by the barrier of her mask. Her full pink lips were quivering slightly for she stammered to speak but knew not what to say. Her round green eyes looked at him as if she wished for him to be her savior yet was too afraid tell him what was causing her such distress. He wished to help her but if she refused to tell him there was nothing he could do.

In the next moment he strode forward capturing her face in his hands beneath her chin. Her left hand pulled his mask from his face as their lips met. His hands left her face and untied her mask dropping it to the floor so that he could see into her eyes clearly. His arms enclosed around her waist tightening their grip as did her arms around his neck as they continued their long awaited kiss. They turned still intertwined and walked backward meeting an end to their steps when her back pressed against the wall by the majority of his body weight. She dropped his masquerade mask and grabbed a hand full of his silky black hair while her other hand grabbed the back of his collar. Their kisses became more ferocious which only heated their anticipation. Sebastian's hands on her lower back already began to untie her corset ribbons with blind accuracy. He discarded one of his gloves and ran his hand underneath her dress hiking up the layers of tulle and fabric gripping beneath her thigh and hoisting her bend leg up to the height of his hips. Her muscles shuttered deliciously as she felt the warmth of his hand which climbed higher up her thigh. His heavy breathing down her neck had her shivering down to her bones in ecstasy making her forget her surroundings in the dark desolate room and the reapers sitting on the roof awaiting the massacre. Only for a moment longer did she enjoy this forgetful bliss before she clung to her thoughts and recoiled her actions.

She pulled away releasing a breathless gasp pressing her hands against his collarbone letting him no to stop for she never wanted the situation to escalate this far. She fixed the collar of his shirt with trembling hands as her bottom lip was set between her teeth anxiously. He watched her every move in silence. She then looked into his sizzling red eyes attentively while brushing her hand through his hair straightening the kinks.

"how much time do we have left?" she asked in a calm voice, reminding him of where they are and the jobs they both must do.

He released her leg carefully, pulled out his pocket watch and flipped the metal cap open.

"Ten minutes" he replied still trying to regain a steady breath. They knew then that they must part their separate ways for who knows how long before they meet again.

She bent down and picked up his mask setting the delicate ornament back onto his face. He grabbed both her hands and kissed the backs of them ignoring the leather gloves she wore. She burrowed her face into his chest gripping onto his vest and breathing in his sent. She stood on the tips of her toes in her small black pumps and kissed him at the base of his neck followed by his cheek then quickly on his lips.

She walked to the other side of the room leaving her mask on the floor which he picked up along with his glove; tucking the mask away and slipping his glove back onto his slender hand. She tied her corset ribbon back into a bow and opened the biggest window; a faster route to the roof where the shinigami's are waiting. As the window locked in place a strong wind blew into the room. Her hair fell out of it's bun and whipped off her shoulders and around her face. She turned suddenly at the sign of his absent presence and saw that he was gone. She turned back to the window and climbed out carefully onto the window seal and began to climb up the side of the manor. The memory of this night she will keep forever.

* * *

I jumped onto the roof and quickly found my balance as I teetered over the edge. The reapers and William all looked my way and stood up once they realized it was me. William pushed past them furiously as I walked towards the group still dressed in my formal wear minus my mask.

"where have you been?" he asked.

"I-I sort of borrowed a void cinematic record to visit my father.." I confessed, I figured the truth will do me better than a lie this time.

"Your room had been cleared and possessions gone, was your intention only to visit?" He whispered.

"no" I replied surprised that I forgotten I cleared everything away.

"We shall talk on it later, rid yourself of that dress and you may join us" Out of his vest he pulled another training scythe and handed it to me.

"Really?! Thank you! " I exclaimed latching onto him in a grateful hug which he immediately repelled and pulled me away.

"Sorry" I commented. Noting it would be good to keep my distance from William for a while until we both forget about that kiss. It seemed to have softened him up some bit, which is a good thing if you honestly think about it.

I walked up to my class mates and received a warm welcoming from the boys. I spotted Albin amongst them and walked up to him with a sheepish smile. He crossed his arms and looked down at me with a playful smirk.

"you look very nice" he replied.

"Thank you" I answered, glad we were past whatever had happened between us back in the library. What's done is done, not reason to dwell on the past.

"Ready yourselves" William ordered.

We all stood behind him alert and ready for his instructions. We looked down at the crowd of people as they continued to mingle and dance. I spotted Sebastian as he weaved his way threw the crowd towards his master hastily. He looked up at me once more as a silent parting of goodbye then took his master away.

"There are others down there that are not human" William warned. "Avoid them, do not start a conflict, they will leave us be for we are here to do our job"

I knew he meant of Sebastian but who else was he referring to? I knew of the different denominations present at this gala but I doubt the viscount knew some of the nobles he invited were not mortal.

The clock tower rung at the stroke of twelve sending vibrations radiating against the manors walls. Every light in the manor had shut off sending the residents into an uproar of screams. Our eyes adjusted to the darkness and what we saw was absolute chaos by some invisible threat. Tables were being turned over as people tried to escape the building, stepping over the ones they just became acquainted with to save their own lives. I saw the woman Sebastian had danced with running towards the girl who danced with Ciel.

"Rebekah!" She screams.

"Katherine!?...sister!" The girl yells in reply.

I bit my lip as I watched the girls fight their way threw the mass of people. I had the sudden urge to try and help them but remained in place for we have yet to be instructed by William.

William stood into the middle of the glass ceiling with his scythe held high above his head. He struck the glass with his scythe shattering it instantly into thousands of shards. He fell into complete darkness and landed firmly onto his feet in the center of the ballroom.

The large pieces of glass rained above the people slicing into their skin with ease sending shrills of horrific cries into the air. How are we meant to watch this so calmly? Why are we forbidden to react!?

"KATHERINE!" her younger sister screamed at the sight of the glass falling above her. Katherine ran with incredible speed, far too fast for human feet and wrapped herself over her sister. Her shoulder blades separated and her corset ripped slightly as two black feathered wings broke threw her skin and fanned outward shielding them both from the down pour of glass that fell upon them.

I watched from above in amazement at her transformation. Her wings flapped at the ground ridding her self of the glass as she looked up at the ceiling wondering the cause of the out break. She remained crouched over her sister protectively as she saw the reapers and I standing on the rim of the roof. She glared at us and stood helping her sister onto her feet.

"Were leaving Rebekah, now" She declared,

Her sister nodded silently and cringed slightly as she bent over allowing blood red wings slightly darker than her hair to expand from her back. They looked to the sky with one hand in the other, Rebekah's other hand was occupied by Ciel's mask he must have given her. They brushed their wings off the ground ascending into the air and disappearing out of sight faster than I could blink. Looking below I saw a few other guests moving about the room inhumanly and saw now what William had warned about.

The reapers followed William's lead and one by one began dropping into the dark ballroom as the people began dying off. I stood on the edge of the dark abyss and ripped off my dress skirt tossing it over the edge of the roof. I now stood in a corset, black pumps, black garters with stockings and a thin white underskirt which I ripped to about my knees. I gripped the scythe in my hands anxiously and jumped off of the edge into the black ballroom, ready to reap my first soul.

* * *

***comes out of hiding* Was it worth all of my spazzing? I really hope so ^_^. So much to consider in this chapter I hope nothing seemed to be crammed or unclear. Except for the massacre, you are not intended to know who was the cause ;)  
**

**The characters Katherine and Rebekah are not mine! They belong to Ice n Fire in their story _A Demonic Double Crossing,_ go check it out if you get the chance!  
**

**Please read and review! It's Chapter Ten! another milestone!  
**

**Thank you to Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Stella Rea Rose, and FreeHugs4Sale for reviewing! They are always much appreciated! honestly I love reading them! ^_^  
**

**Belladonna: "After this I'm going to need some serious physical therapy"  
**

**Destiny: "stop whining, your lucky I let you get that close to Sebastian, I was thinking on cutting that conversation short"  
**

**Belladonna: "Well I! O.O... Touche"  
**

**Till Then!-Destiny Italia  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another short chapter. Terribly sorry, this one is rather boring in my opinion. Gears towards the plot and all but I don't know, I think it's just the writers block talking. Reading the reviews I have to address something. Belladonna does not like William! *shudders*o.e. Their relationship is more mentor and student. Remember Undertaker asked William personally to take Belladonna into the institution, he's just looking out for her. She kissed him to test a theory, not out of emotion. Just clearing that up. Hmm? I feel like I'm forgetting something! I hate that!-Destiny Italia**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Hidden Agenda's

He placed the candle holder onto his small desk though he didn't need the light in order to see what he was doing. He set his white glove between his teeth and slipped it off his fingers, then quickly doing the same to his other hand. He discarded his tail coat and heard a heavy object hit the floor beside his feet. He bent over and picked up her white mask she had worn no longer than a few hours ago. He held the ceramic mask carefully envisioning her green eyes through the carved holes. He closed his eyes picturing the ball; how much he would have loved to dance with her. How much he would have loved for her to confess her troubles and he, her dark knight would seek to end anyone who caused her distress. He did favor however, her lips pressed against his, her warm body underneath his palms, her light perfume and heavy breathing. Despite, against his better wishes, her reluctance to allow him to permit any further then well anticipated kisses. He enjoyed his short time spent with her. Though in her silence, he could feel that she is destined for great trouble. She has attracted attention from the wrong people, from a person he knows all too well and will make sure Belladonna is never well acquainted with. He opened the desk drawer and placed the mask inside shutting it tightly. He picked up the candles and turned toward the door of his room.

_"I must prepare for my master's day"_

* * *

I woke from my slumber on a familiar bed with all too familiar covers thrown over me. My body felt like I was hit by a motor car. My muscles ached and body pleaded for me to stay lying down as I sat up slowly. I pulled my blanket away to see that I was only in my undergarments. A trail of my clothes I wore to the gala leading up to my bed along with my training scythe. I must have been too exhausted to change into my night gown. A knock sounded at my door and I hurried from my bed to answer it.

"Good Afternoon Sunshine!" Albin exclaimed. My eyes widened.

"Afternoon! Oh God! Did I wake up late? William is going to kill me!" I yelled turning back to my room looking for my books and uniform.

"no not at all! William let us sleep in! He said we did an excellent job last night!" Albin replied stepping inside my room.

"Oh good, I feel so exhausted. I have to get use to the time difference. Do we have classes today?" I asked as I began throwing my discarded clothes into my closet.

"Yeah he said when ever we wake up to meet him in the work shop. Were making scythes today!" He yelled.

"Yes! lets go!" I yelled slamming my closet doors and bolting towards my front door.

"Hey! you do realize your half dressed right!" He called after me before I ran out into the open hallway.

"Oh!" I looked down at myself and quickly walked back to my closet. "sorry!"

"Hey I'm not complaining" He shrugged with a wide grin across his lips.

"Get out" I spat as I entered my bathroom.

...

We walked into the work shop to see all of the reapers moving about the room anxiously. We stopped at the front desk and was directed towards the back where William sat with a few of our class mates.

"This is the first stage in creating a death scythe. You will sketch a design, a reasonable idea for example" He held up his scythe as an example then set it on the table in front of him.

"compact, extendable and sharp blades that are equally damaging as a longer blade"

"Or you can design a scythe as deadly efficient as mine!" Grell exclaimed lifting his rotating weapon above his head and revving up the machine. The reapers and I covered our ears at the intrusive sound. Grell shut off his device and laid it on the table beside William's.

William rolled his eyes as the students began sketching on their note pads eagerly after Grell's enthusiastic display. Albin and I sat down and began to draw out our design as well.

"hmm" I thought.

"what" he whispered continuing to look at his scribbling hand.

"I want my scythe to be similar to my father's,"

"His is classic!" he beamed.

Within thirty minutes the majority of us had our designs done and where heading towards the next station in our process. I held my scythe design in front of my face proudly and tilted my head to the side as I finalized every detail. It was of a regular scythe, long metal pole and long acute blade at the top but I also added a second blade branching out from the bottom. The blade at the top pointing to the right while the bottom to the left. The middle of the weapon is equipped with a detachment in order for me to use the weapon in both hands at the same time. We stood from our tables and turned to leave and as I did so a voice called me from behind. Turning it was revealed to be William and I cringed inwardly as he called me over.

"Yes?" I commented.

"I know what had happened back in the council meeting had scared you but-"

"William" I pleaded involuntarily running my hand over my neck at the distant memory.

"I'm fine, I just needed some space."

"Are you sure?" he questioned with a small raise of his brow.

"Yes, I'm going to finish my training" I reassured with a small smile.

"It is almost at an end" he finished.

I turned to leave then stopped and retraced my steps. "uh Will?"

"Hmm? Miss Eden?"

"I'm sorry for kissing you. It wasn't my place, and I hadn't known you and Grell were-"

"Sutcliff!?-Wha-Where did you hear- something like that!"

"My father" I laughed.

"That's preposterous!- we, he... Lets move this along" he grumbled grabbing my sketch and pushing past me with blood red cheeks. I walked after him continuing to laugh.

* * *

"No that your scythes are completed it is time for your final combat exercise. Try not to kill each other" William instructed. He sat on the bench in front of the sparring mats with his right ankle propped on his left knee. He held a metal clip board in his hands which he will use to give us a final grade.

Since we were able to choose our opponents I sat on the benches and watched the boys slice at each other with impeccable accuracy. Each reapers' skill had greatly improved from when we first began which made the duels more entertaining to watch. Caine tumbled to the floor loosing grip on his scythe which meant he had lost his battle to Alexander. The objective of these matches are to relieve your opponent of their weapon or fight to the point where they bow out. Caine respectfully exited the floor and sat down by his companions. Alexander remained, winning his second match and now we all waited for him to choose another competitor. My heart raced with anticipation for I knew who's name he would call.

"I choose Belladonna" he smirked.

_I thought you'd never ask.._ I smiled as I stood amongst the boys and approached my long awaited adversary.

My eyes traced along his calf to his ankle where a scar wrapped around the newly heeled tendon. He stood with firm bent knees and I mirrored his position. I couldn't refrain from holding an eager smile across my lips and he grunted from my arrogant display of confidence.

"whenever your ready" William voiced.

I took off in a small sprint swinging my scythe into the air as Alexander charged towards me with fiery determination.

...

He crashed onto the floor rolling over himself then quickly recoiling onto his hands and knees. He looked up at me then gasped as his head turned to the left and found that he had lost his scythe in the fall. He slapped his hand onto the ground in rage as everyone applauded. I walked up to him and extended my hand to his aid. He picked up his scythe then turned to me hesitant at first. In a small moment he gripped my palm and I helped him up though her were a lot taller then I.

"Nice work." he muttered as he checked my shoulder with his and walked back to the class.

"your not finished. Now you must choose an opponent" William instructed.

Most of the students looked to have accepted defeat before even trying, waving their hands and shaking their head, waving off my glances their way. I looked back my scythe in my hands as I thought on who to choose. My heart racing, adrenaline pumping threw my veins. The thrill of a fight almost addicting, I wanted a rival that would push me to my very limit.

"I can call on whoever I choose?" I asked lost in thought.

"Correct" He replied, A deep smile rose on my lips. I pictured myself smiling almost maliciously as my father would. Even if I did loose this fight it'd be worth the humiliation.

I lifted my scythe directed towards my chosen contender. Green eyes followed the line of my scythe till it landed on the person who sat without comprehension.

"I choose...William T. Spears"

The reaper looked up from his clip board with a short look of surprise which then faded into a clinical smirk. He stood and a student beside him handed him his weapon. He fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he walked onto the mat. The room was deadly quiet as everyone waited anxiously for them to proceed, each reaper silently betting on who would win; odds towards Belladonna not very high.

"A worthy opponent indeed" William commented. "Whenever your ready Miss Eden"

I took a loose horse stance as I eyed my opponent attentively. I raised my weapon above my head and struck.

...

William knelt on one knee breathing harshly. I stood over him with his scythe in my hands breathing in deeply to calm my beating heart. My scythe had been thrown aside somewhere during the fight and I now held his.

"Much improvement" He commented as he stood dusting off his suit. I handed him his weapon then went to retrieve mine.

"Class is dismissed" William announced whipping sweat from his brow.

* * *

I stood on my knees with my arms bound behind my back and clothes disheveled over my body. A man paced in front of me enraged and ready to relieve the rest of his frustrations. He was accompanied by a women who was no more then human as I was reaper. Her large angelic wings sprouted from her back proudly as she stood before me ignoring the man who grunted in aggravation.

"William" she spoke. "My most loyal student, intelligent, trust worthy and now-"

"A vile betrayer!" The man spat. He took three long strides toward me and gripped onto my torn collar shirt. He hoisted me off of the ground with incredible strength leaving my legs dangling above the ground.

"you little shit" he cursed, his ruby colored eyes piercing my face as he bared his teeth animalistically, showing his sharp fangs proudly.

"What gives you the gall?" He growled.

"Alabaster!" The women shouted. He released his grip on me and I fell upon my knees releasing a pained grunt.

"I don't know what to do with you William, what caused you to do this?" she asked.

"I finally realized this institution is run by power hungry tyrants, my companion was ambushed by the demons I slaughtered" I replied proudly, eliciting a growl from Alabaster. "obviously I was going to look into the matter, Then is when I discovered Grell had been set up."

"by the very people that stand before me"

"I won't deny it, Grell is useless. Yes he is excellent at his job but his incompetence to complete his work will undo him. He does not take this society seriously, his carelessness will only get worse as the years go on. We considered it best if we rid him from the equation." Angela replied.

"And now two of my men are dead! I know exactly what to do with him!?" Alabaster exclaimed. "Give me the pleasure of ripping this reaper to shreds, and I will finish with his companion Sutcliff"

"No, William is too valuable to kill" Angela interceded.

"He killed two of my strongest fledglings and you expect me to let him be!" Alexander was ravenous, he swept his jet black hair out of his face and clicked his teeth, wishing his fangs to seep deep into Williams cream colored skin.

"No, he will be punished. He must know this is something he shall never do again, he must know his place"

Alabaster gripped onto my shoulders, I hissed at his nails digging into my flesh. He pushed my body painfully into the wall and released his hand from my shoulder to have it clasp around my neck. He growled inwardly, leaning into me so that his eyes were staring directly into mine.

"I can't kill you.. your too valuable she says. But their will come a day and I am willing to wait. Stay away from my demons reaper" he warned shoving my shoulder blades further into the wall before releasing me.

Before I fell to the ground I was caught in Angela's palms. I looked into her lavender eyes instantly, her violet orbs compelling me to do so. Her wings fanned out into a great length shielding us both from the outside world. I was completely concealed as she drew closer; her fare hair falling onto my forehead.

"everyone deserves a clean slate" she whispered.

"Will!" Grell exclaimed as I entered our room. He grasped my arms with shaking hands and searched my eyes frantically. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pressed his head into my chest. "Your in one piece! did you find those demons?"

I pried his cold hands from my torso and walked to my closet pulling my shoes off one at a time and placing them coherently inside. "What on earth are you talking about?"

He ran over to me in shock and ran his hand threw short red hair. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at his face. His lips were cut and eye slightly red surrounded by darkened skin.

"What the hell happened to you? you need to be more careful on your reaping missions" I replied, walking past him to my desk. I clicked the light on and sat down to resume my work that surprisingly was left unfinished.

Grell remained in the center of our room dumbstruck for whatever reason. I glanced behind myself to see his wide green eyes watered and lip shaking. I turned back to my reports and began to finalize them. I heard his foot steps from behind as he approached me timidly.

"William" he voiced like a small child.

"Yes?" I replied beginning to become annoyed with him. He looked into my eyes one last time as if assuring himself of something and did not reply. He turned away and I back to my work.

* * *

I set the book back into it's rightful place and walked out of the library walk way hearing a voice a few isles down. I pressed my back again the wall cautiously and walked along the shelves running my hands over the cinematic records. If I were to be caught I won't get in trouble for William gave me permission to return the cinema I stole. I turned down the hall where the voice was heard and creep down it silently. The closer I drew the more clear the voice could be heard.

_"Are you sure of this?" _

The voice sounded, still too distant to make out who it was.

_"I'll always do as you say.."_

The person came into view and the first thing I spotted was white perfectly combed hair.

"Albin?" I questioned.

He turned swiftly with his cheeks slightly tinged pink. He quickly recomposed himself and adjusted his clothes rather uncomfortably.

"who are you talking to?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed. "no one"

"what's with the hostility, it was an innocent question."

"Right, you are anything but innocent.." He whispered passing by me. I grabbed his arm.

"What did you say?"

"don't touch me!" He yelled pulling his arm out of my grip.

"I thought we were friends? what happened? What did I do?" I asked utterly confused.

"nothing, can we just drop this please" He continued on and I ran in front of him stopping his last step. He looked down at me annoyingly but I ignored his look.

"no, obviously I did something, what's the problem?"

He grunted in frustration. "the problem here is you. Ever since you've been here you've done nothing but break the rules! Your uniform, in combat training, the list goes on. But yet you think your so perfect! William lets you off all the time just because of your father's status. He was just as much a traitor as you are becoming."

"what!" I yelled.

"Are you even going to stay here after you graduate? You hate the society so much why are you even here?.. Back in the library, I know what I saw, I just can't believe you allowed that demon too-" His sentence cut short for he couldn't find the words to finish his furious rant.

"what are you? Where is this coming from" my voice quivered as my emotions began to build. The atmosphere seemed to grow thicker in the desolate library isle as he stared me down.

"Back at the masquerade.. you and..I saw him" He confessed.

I tried to hide the fact that my heart skipped a beat in my chest and turned my face away from him as I knew it was flustered.

"Saw who?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"don't act like you don't know who I'm talking about." He declared pointing a cold finger in my direction.

"I saw him run after you, that demon! If only I could have rid him from that mask then I would know exactly who he is. But the worse part of it is, is that you let him.."

I pressed myself against the books inching slowly away from him. He grew angrier by the minute and my body tensed on edge preparing myself for if he ever did anything drastic.

"you reek of his sent. His imprint" His eyes grew hard.

"You are impure! unclean! your an abomination!" He spat threw clenched teeth. I gasped at his belittling words, spoken towards me only once before by a women who wanted nothing more but to take my life.

"What did you just say?"

* * *

**So have your theories on Albin changed? Angela has more power then we realized R&R! ^_^  
**

**Currently working on chapter twelve, almost done actually. The more you review the faster I update! Sorry I didn't describe Belladonna fighting, I'm saving that for another chapter ;)  
**

**Till Then!-Destiny Italia  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow! This is one of the chapters I've been waiting to write and yet it took me the longest to put together! Really sorry, hopefully this story is still fresh in your mind! I've been very busy this past month but I think I can get back to writing frequently. I've also started another story if you guys want to check it out that would be great! Til Then!-Destiny Italia**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Punishment

After making our death scythes William allowed us independent study in the mortal realm for the next two months. Our tasks were to watch the lives of people on the 'To Die' list, determine where their life will benefit man kind and if so when they die, we will not reap their soul. My subject was a young girl named Emily Sinclair, she lived alone on the Northern side of France in an estate half the size of Ciel's. The only companion she had was a butler named Aleister Crow. As William assigned I researched all I could find on her life. I discovered that her parents were murdered by jealous servants and in order to save Emily's life they summoned Aleister to protect her. Aleister killed the servant and maid who was his accomplice and as part of the deal he consumed Emily's mother and father's soul as compensation. Unwilling to part from the man who saved her, Emily vowed to make a contract with him when she turned sixteen; only three years from now. Her only problem was, she had no object of revenge to make a deal with him and his problem was, he did not want to make a contract for in the end he would have to eat her soul. They lived in hiding in order for them to be together. Although they were not bound by contract, their connection was stronger than any other relationship I've ever seen. Not in a romantic way for she was still young, but he will love her into adulthood, if she made it that far. I didn't look into the file on how she would die but I knew the day, and as I sat on the open window seal looking in on her peaceful slumber I dreaded that day; tomorrow to be precise.

I lifted my head from my knees as I saw a silhouette at her door. His deep golden eyes settled on mine as he gave a short nod of his head. I stepped down from the window and walked around her bed to the hall, I opened the door and saw him walking down the dark hallway. I ignored the instinct warning me this might be dangerous and immediately followed him. I wasn't breaking any of William's rules, he said not to interfere with their daily lives and technically I wasn't. I stopped at the end of the hall and looked on either sides of me for Aleister, I hadn't seen a door open and unless he could travel through walls where else could he have gone? I turned at the sudden heat bushing the back of my neck and grabbed his left hand mid-action, although unable to stop his right hand from clasping around my throat.

"I'm only here to do my job!" I muttered after being slammed against the wall. We were inches apart from one another, his upper lip rose as he snarled at me. I cleared my throat as best I could with the restrain around my neck and spoke again.

"I'm not here to hurt her" I pleaded, after a moment of silence he released me and stepped away courteously.

"you are here for a purpose," he declared.

"yes, she is.." I tried to find another phrase that wasn't so blunt. "on the To Die list"

"That is were your wrong" he denied.

"hmm?" I looked at him confused then searched my trench coat for her cinematic record. I flipped quickly through the pages and stopped on the last. "here"

_Emily Sinclair runs across the street unaware of the ongoing carriage approaching. Unable to react fast enough she is hit and dies on__ impact. Time of death; 1:00 p.m 19th of April,_ 1889_. Age: 13 years, 4 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 11 hours, 29 minutes, 3 seconds._

"Her cinematic record has been altered," he commented taking the book from me. "You shinigami use death book marks to change records, but those changes can be erased"

He took out of his jacket pocket a black eraser, and erased the writing on the entire page, he put the eraser aside which was now covered in pink residue and blew away the bits left over. I gasped as black words re-appeared which stated nothing of her death.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, eying the eraser.

"demons have tools of their own against shinigami who try to interfere" he growled.

I inhaled a nervous breath and changed the subject before he tried to accuse me of changing Emily's record.

"how did you know about this?" I asked.

"I know it was not a shinigami," He commented relieving me slightly. "An angelic hex has been placed on her, although her cinematic record states that she will live, the hex overpowers it. I've never known of an angel with this kind of power and now I cannot break it, someone wants her to die."

"I think I know who that someone is.." I whispered. Angela no doubt, but why would she want to kill this little girl?

"How do you know it was an Angel?"

"Emily's scent, she smells like one," he scrunched his face in disgust.

"You have to stop it." He said almost begged.

"I-I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do."

"shinigami's are the only ones who can change the outcome of someone's death."

"can't you do something?" I interceded.

"I can and I've tried, say I do pull her out of the way of the carriage, she lives but then her fate will change and she will die another way. Then again and again and again. I can't break this cycle."

I looked into his eyes longing for him to help me understand, find some solution. "I will try" I lied.

He took my hand and kissed the back of it gratefully. "wait" I called as he began to walk away.

"what are you planning to do? When she is older?"

He approached me and narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm going to change her" he whispered.

"change?" I questioned. "as in-"

"it's the only way we can be together, eternally. It is forbidden to convert a human to a demon, but she is worth the risk"

I had no idea demon's were capable of this. Immediately I thought of Sebastian and I, if I were in any life threatening danger would he do the same for me?

"that's incredible" I smiled. "so demon's are capable of love"

"we are, but most prefer not to, I shall see you tomorrow"

And hopefully Emily will too.

* * *

I walked through the bustling crowd of people staying far behind Emily and Aleister. I tried to refrain from glancing at the tower clock because every time I did my heart would skip a beat. It as almost time, only minutes away. I looked at the roof top on my right to see William accompanied by Grell. Fuck! I forgot he was testing us on this mission! I can't mess up now with them watching me! But what about Emily? If I don't intervene she'll die.

I stood on the side of the street where it was going to happen ignoring Grell whistling from behind me. I pulled out my death scythe as if I were actually intending on using it, and watched as Aleister and Emily crossed the street. They stepped on the other side of the street when Emily realizes she had dropped her small shopping bag. Without thinking she runs back into the street to retrieve it. I looked to the end of the road at the carriage fast approaching, I look back to Emily then the horses pulling the vehicle forward, I turn a quick glance at William to see his studying eyes watching me attentively. His eyes widen for the look on my face is apologetic.

"Belladonna!" William yells as I drop my scythe and run into the street. I scoop Emily off of her feet and jump out of the carriages path with only seconds to spare. I land on my back harshly with Emily cradled into my arms. She is panting heavily and moves my arm away to look at me face. Her green-hazel eyes are watered and her lips are shaking as if she tried to say something.

In the next moment she is pulled out of my grip by Aleister. He cups her face in his hands as he looks over her with frantic eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nods her head. "yes" she replies in a timid voice.

A crowd of people stand around having watched the scene unfold. I looked down at myself still lying on the ground and quickly stand when I realize they are looking at me as well. I look to the roof top to see William glaring down at me with rage. He points down to the spot he is standing, directly me to meet him immediately. I look to Aleister one last time and he smiles gratefully. I run through the crowd of people and opened her Cinematic Record.

"Shinigami Dispatch Society, record library!"

I opened my eyes inside the library to see William already there, furiously waiting. I walked past him not wanting to argue although unable to avoid him storming after me.

"Belladonna enough!" he grabbed my arm stopping my avid walking. Students out on the bridge connecting the institution to the library paused and looked our way.

William released me and we both settled not wanting to cause a scene. "I know what I did was wrong, I don't need you yelling at me" I said in a semi-hushed tone.

"Then do you want to tell me why you exposed yourself in front of all of those people? Not to mention neglecting to collect that girl's soul?"

I looked around once more and deemed this place too public to speak about what Aleister had told me. "Not here" I whispered. I turned and walked across the bridge into the institution knowing he would follow.

"Her Cinematic Record was changed" I began as he stepped into my dorm, remaining by my door. "look for yourself"

I threw the book at him which he catch with ease and flipped through the pages. "How did you discover this?"

"Her...butler" I hesitated not wanting to mention he was a demon.

"Aleister Crow, no need to cover for him I am already aware" He commented. He ran his finger over the page to rub off some of the eraser residue.

"I believe the one who changed her Cinema was Angela, for whatever reason I'm not sure of, but was it the right thing to do?" I asked.

"Yes it was, saving someone from dying before their time is not a crime." He paused deep in thought. "Leave this to me Miss Eden, you've done well"

William turned and left shutting my door behind him. I fell back onto my bed relieved that finally I'm right for a change. Once the students here know of Angela and what she has been doing there is no way she will win.

I took off my shoes and trench coat and curled underneath my bed cover shutting my eyes for a well deserved nap. For once feeling victorious, but like everything lately, that feeling did not last very long.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a mass of blurry figures, my head felt weightless which made it difficult for me to focus on any one thing. Once I came too I found my self in a dull white room. I immediately felt a jolt up my spine at the simplistic surroundings. I tried to move my body and looked down at myself when my arms and legs did not respond. My arms were bound behind my back and legs were anchored to each leg of a metal chair. I thrashed violently in the restrain trying to free myself when I heard a small laugh. I looked up to see none other than Angela a few paces in front of me, a black leather whip in her small hands. She paced back in forth with her left hand on her hip, watching me with keen eyes. She finally caught up with me.

"your awake...I'll promise not to hit you so hard next time, only if you cooperate" she added.

_How long have I been here? _I thought hazily.

"Now, tell me who did this to you?" She asked.

_who did what?_

I looked around the room ignoring her question. I tried to find a route to escape this place, where ever it is I was. My eyes laid on a figure who stood in the back of the room. His head down and shoulders slouched casually, his arms folded over his chest and body leaning against the wall as if everything was normal. He lifted his head in my direction and I looked into familiar green eyes.

"Albin! Albin! Help!" I pleaded.

His lips curled into a smile as he began to laugh at me; mockingly shaking his head. "You still don't understand" He replied. He remained fixed against the wall as Angela began to walk toward him.

"He is perfect, in every way" Angela cooed as she ran her index finger across his chest. "My very essence, my own creation"

_creation?_

She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso laying her palms onto his chest and her head onto the crook of his neck. There is when I saw the horrific similarity between the two. The shape of their eyes, skin complexion, the way their hair fell down their face identically. She released him and walked around me casually.

"I hear the legends daughter is on her way to the institution, of course I was going to have to keep an eye on you" She continued, answering my silent question as if her reply was obvious.

I looked to Albin in disbelief. My eyes and mouth wide as I accepted that I was betrayed, lied to since day one. Warm wet streams ran down my cheeks and into my mouth as I was unable to maintain my composure. I held in my whines and sniffles. I did what my father said, let them in in order to learn from them, and this is the consequence. I knew something was off about Albin, buy I refused to believe it. It was all a set up, since the beginning she's been watching me, waiting for me to slip up.

"Now" Angela continued placing her shoe onto the chair between my legs and thrusting the back of her whip into my chin. "Tell me who was the demon?"

I finally understood; I knew this would eat away at her. My lack of cleanliness as she would say. The betrayal of my own kind. My eyebrows furrowed harshly. "No" I declared. No way in hell I'm exposing Sebastian.

"FU-AHHH!" I screamed as her foot connected with the side of my face, puncturing my jaw releasing blood spewing from my mouth.

I fell on my side in the same uncomfortable position: hands and legs bound, with my head pressed against the cold floor. I tried to slow my breathing and ignore the stinging pain soaring through my limbs. Red liquid came into view as it spilled from my mouth.

"Tell me and I'll spare your pathetic life"

I closed my mouth gathering my blood into two full cheeks and lifted my torso towards her the best I could. I blew out of pursed lips with a harsh breath spraying beads of red over her face and hair. Angela yelled and grunted it furry as she wiped a heavy hand across her face smearing the blood in the process. She ran forward and kicked her pointed toe into my stomach. I screamed in reprimand, contracting inward as she continued to kick and snap her whip against my skin.

She grabbed the back of the chair and forced me upright, slamming the chair to the ground as she did so.

"Don't cry Belladonna" she began. By how numb my face was I didn't even know I was crying. "All you have to do is abide by what I say and you will be free to go"

She wiped my tears as I licked the blood from my lips. "No" I whispered.

"Why must you disobey?"

"Because..this..is wrong" I breathed.

"Oh you still wish to bring truth hmm? Justice?..There is nothing wrong within this institution. I keep a firm hand and students like you must be maintained in order to keep balance. Maintaining the mortal world has become a tireless task, I have no room for mistakes."

"Your changing Cinematic Records...how?" I asked.

She chuckled at my seemingly ignorant question. "Angels are the ones who write the To Die List. Who else would know when mortals die? Shinigami are given the task to collect the souls and nothing more."

"Emily Sinclair, she wasn't on the list"

"Yes... but she is unclean, willingly contracting with a demon. Mortals like her need to die, cleanse the world of their impurity"

"you speak of cleanliness, but the more you manipulate and kill innocent people, the more you purge yourself into disruption!"

She lifted her arm to strike me again and as I flinch away from her blow the doors to this chamber opened. We looked to the doors and who walked in was the absolute last person I wanted to see, especially in this vulnerable state.

"Alabaster" Angela said surprised to see him.

"I had to see this for myself" He began. "Belladonna contained and utterly helpless"

He stood before me and looked down at me like a child receiving a new toy. His eyes sizzled as he inhaled the smell of my blood.

"Why are you here?" Angela asked, breaking his concentration from me. Alabaster stood and turned to her.

"I see that you are in desperate need of information"

_No! He can't tell her it was Sebastian!_

"You know of the demon?" Angela asked.

"of course I do" Alabaster smiled. "why would I not?"

"And what do you want in return?"

"All I need is a few words alone with Miss Eden" Alabaster replied.

Angela and Albin quickly left the room.

"Why are you doing this? your exposing your own kind" I asked, my small voice echoing off the white walls.

"Because when Angela and Sebastian finally confront one another, only one will come out alive and that one will be-"

"Sebastian," I finished. "you know as well as I, what he is capable of"

"Oh but you can only imagine what he is capable of! You can't even fathom!" He practically yelled enthusiastically.

"You see" My torso jerked forward as he took hold of my chin. "The Sebastian you know is nothing but a provisional creation of what his master wants of him. His way speaking, his perfectionism, his tolerance for the incompetent humans around him, is all for the soul he is waiting to devour."

He tilted his head at the sight of my lip pouting and eyes watering. "Until you see his true form, you know nothing of him. Yet you call him Sebastian as if that was his true name."

He released my chin and stood placing a cupped hand under his chin. "As for me, I need you"

"For what?"

"Sebastian will kill Angela in the near future, I must see that come to pass. I don't need you interfering so I figured, we shall both benefit."

"you want to disrupt this institution, I'm trying to fix it. Why should you be trusted? You break the rules much more than I, you despise Shinigami's. Knowing what will happen in the future must mean you've stolen Cinematic Records for time travel"

"And what you lack to understand is that a decision in the past can alter the future. If you try to kill Angela on your own it will off set what is to come, and you will surely loose that battle. You can have the dispatch society once I run it into the ground"

"What must I do?"

"Finish your naive mission to save this pathetic place, but in doing so make sure Angela goes to the mortal realm"

"why?"

"If she thinks this place is unclean, she wont be able to stand London! It'll drive her completely mad! Emily and those few others were only the start. Once she sees for herself how 'unclean' the world is she will do everything in her power to 'cleanse' it. Her one mistake will be trying to kill that Phantomhive boy, Sebastian will never let that happen and so in the end she will die."

"The institution will be rid of Angela and what say you? What's your goal in this?" I asked.

"So many questions..." He muttered.

"my goal is the same as you, Justice. I refuse to allow my kind to be ruled beneath Shinigami and Angels. We should be able to govern our own, not monitored by power thieving Angels who say who will kill and who we let live. Shinigami say we take souls but do we really? Those mortals who claim to have nothing to live for, we give them a purpose. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and we help those achieve what they want most. Humans are the ones who do wrong against their own kind, we are the ones who help the weak. Ciel Phantomhive would be _nothing_ without Sebastian Michaelis and you know that to be true"

"We're not so different you and I and by the time this journey ends you will realize that. Do we have a deal?" He outstretched his hand to me and I clenched my teeth.

"Oh, right. You seem a bit tied up at the moment." he chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes" He smiled. He bent down to my height and ran his fingers threw the side of my hair placing in behind my ear, I flinched at his touch although unable to avoid it. He studied the bite wound Sebastian had left and smirked.

"don't mind me, just getting a last good look at you. Your future is very bright Belladonna, I'll make sure to keep in touch"

The doors opened and Alabaster stood as Angela entered. She approached us with her hands on her hips and an impatient look on her face.

"The demon your looking for is Sebastian Michaelis" Alabaster announced, and with that being his only words he left us be.

"Sebastian Michaelis.." She pondered.

"Don't even bother looking for his cinematic record, he's already taken it"

"Tck" She turned on her heel and kicked the chair I was strapped to so hard it hit the wall opposite and crashed onto the floor. I stood as I untangled myself from the heavy rope and wiped my face from the blood and sweat.

"It pains you doesn't it? When a lesser being such as myself doesn't bow before you. I'd rather bask in my impurity that accept your gracious salvation"

She held me against the wall by a tight grip.

"Don't fret Belladonna. If you don't want to bow, I'll break you" She smiled. She flapped her wings forward shielding my peripheral vision. I fought against her as she forced me to look into her eyes. She laughed at my feeble attempts for her strength was much greater than mine. "I'll make it so that you won't even remember his name"

"no!..This is what you've been doing to William! and Grell! Will would never have turned me over to the board!"

She only continued to laugh at my delayed realization. "William will do anything I tell him to do"

"NO!" I screamed as he eyes finally held me captive.

As I began to slip under the weight of her power, the wounds on my neck opened and began to bleed heavily.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late chapter but! It's December which means college deadlines are closed and I took my SAT yesterday morning. *fingers crossed*. So I will update regularly again. Hopefully this chapter was eventful, there are probably so my errors but I've been re-reading this so much I cannot do it again. :/ I've waited a while to write this, leave a review? and check out my new story _Phantomhive Lies_!**

**-Till Then! DestinyItalia  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Short chapter, very sorry! :/ Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Stella Rea Rose, CrimsonTresses, and Kishe for reviewing. They remind me that people are actually still reading this. -DestinyItalia  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Deception

He picked up another thick China plate from the warm soapy water and began to scrub the disk clean. His hand suddenly contracted from the unfathomable amount of pain that surged through the base of his neck down to his spine. The plate shattered in his grip, sending a clamorous sound through the air as if the dish had been smashed on the floor. In only seconds he recomposed himself searching his surroundings with frantic eyes. What unearthly force could have caused something like that? He dared a quick glance over his shoulder and sure enough Bard and Mey-Rin had noticed his sudden spasm. The tall blue-eyed blonde stared at Sebastian with bewilderment as his cigarette fell from his pursed lips. Mey-Rin took off her glasses giving Sebastian a look as if asking him if he would like to sit down. The raven turned his back on them and drained the water from the sink. He turned keeping his head leveled while unfolding his white shirt sleeves. He passed the dumbfounded pair of servants and existed the kitchen, finally understanding the source of his pain.

_Belladonna...I must find her,_

One powerful jab to Angela's stomach and Belladonna was free from the angels grip. She maneuvered around the women and made a bee line towards the door, breaking through the barriers with out a single hesitant look behind. She continued to run down a long white hall with no idea of where she was going; this being a part of the institution she was not familiar with. Her breathing hitched as she continued to run. Wiping her hand across her neck she cleaned as much blood from her skin as she could. She then whipped her hand towards the ground splatting blood on the white tile. She paused at the intersection in her path not knowing which direction to take that would lead her to safety. She stood frozen as panic seized her limbs.

_Seize that girl! _Angela's voice booms.

Belladonna jumped out of her state of shock and ran down the hall to her left without a second thought.

_How the hell am I going to get out of here?! _Her inner voice screamed.

Belladonna bit her bottom lip in an attempt to squash her anxiety, although she could not ignore whatever it was Angela began to do to her and the toll it began to have on her limbs. Her legs felt incredibly heavy and caused her more pain as she fled. Her head felt weightless and the nausea began to obscure her vision. Her chest heaved unable to withstand her heavy breathing.

She glanced over her shoulder and instantly regretted doing so. She did not see Angela but the several henchmen the angel sent after her. All dressed in white they chased her with supernatural speed and within a few moments they would have her.

As soon as Belladonna averted her gaze from the men chasing her she collided into another body with such force she went dizzy. She fell backward unable to gain balance and felt a pair large hands wrap around her torso breaking the fall. As her dizziness subsided she looked up into mesmerizing almond-shaped eyes whose Irises gleamed a deep shade of red. Her face in utter shock she wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck and pulled him against her chest. An overwhelming sense of relief stirred inside her as she ran five digits through his silky black locks.

"Is it...really you?...Sebastian?" She whispered.

He responded by tightening his hold on her and running his hand through her long grey waves of hair. She buried her nose into the base of his neck inhaling his sweet but masculine scent. _It is him.._ She had never felt safer in anyone's arms then she did right now. Her heart swelled with mirth which eased the bodily pain she endured. Just when she needed someone most he came for her, just as he'd always done.

"how did you get in here? How did you know where to find me?" She halted her questions uncaring of his explanations. He was here now, that was all that mattered.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked at the Viscounts ball the other night" He whispered. She placed a kiss on his neck in remembrance of their meeting. She smiled inwardly at how he was able to remain calm in hostile situations, a trait about him that still amazed her.

_"If only I had a mate this compassionate" _he muttered in such a low whisper she did not make out all of what he said.

He felt her begin to pull away and only held her tighter in response.

He lifted his head towards the guards that interrupted their intimacy and with a violent flash of his eyes they halted their last steps. She looked at the men in shock and confusion for obviously Sebastian can be very intimidating but why would they willingly surrender to him? She shuttered as she felt his hand run down her hair and along her neck. No, it wasn't his hand.

He began to chuckle darkly as she turned to him. She saw his uniform change, his hair shorten, and black nails extend. She gasped as he spoke in such a macabre tone her body cringed.

"you are so naive" He smiled looking deeply into her petrified blue-green eyes. The face she saw in return did not belong to the man that held her moments ago, it was the face of a man she now despised.

"Alabaster! You wretched!-"

He grabbed her arms she swung towards his face and restrained her. Her wide eyes watered and began to spill down her cheeks. Out of all the devious things one can do to another, his deception hurt worse than any physical pain. It truly reminded her that Sebastian would never come to save her, he is eternally tied to his master, Ciel is his priority, not her.

"the masquerade...you killed all of those people" She said, remembering what he had told her while posing to be Sebastian. _You looked beautiful..._

He flashed an arrogant fang-filled grin, "guilty"

"although I had to save a few souls for my fledglings, it was quite a feast" He broke away from her gaze to peer down the hall, opening his ears to a sound she couldn't hear.

He suddenly took hold of her and began to drag her back to Angela's chambers. She struggled and thrashed within the restrain of his arms, her protests ending in vain for his strength overpowered her own at the moment. Angela had weakened her; she was helpless against him and he seemed to revel in that fact. She screamed and begged for him to release her as she saw the glare in Angela's eyes. He wrapped an arm around her collarbone pushing her back against him so that he could whisper into her ear.

"I thought we had a deal!" She said before he could speak.

"Oh we do..and part of that deal means we can't have you running away, now can we?" He whispered in reply.

She cowered against him as Angela stood waiting impatiently. She felt the brush of Alabaster's lips against her ear just before she was captive in Angela's control.

"If you tell anyone of our deal, I'll kill you, and perhaps I'll have Sebastian watch. He might actually enjoy it.."

Belladonna let out a terrified whine as Angela took hold of her chin with a dangerously powerful grip. The angel looked up at Alabaster with a gratifying sadistic smirk. "Thank you Alabaster."

"much obliged" He replied sharing in her satisfaction at having Belladonna detained.

Angela lifted her hand above her head as she peered into Belladonna's teary eyes. "Farewell Belladonna"

The young reaper screamed from the sharp pain inflicted upon her, followed by the swallow of utter darkness.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!"

The entire class stirred from their strategic studies, startled by the student's sudden collision into the formally quiet classroom. The reaper bowed respectfully to her instructor, ignoring the pairs of green eyes that stared back at her.

"I'm very sorry for my tardiness and for disrupting the classroom studies Instructor Spears, I already have a slip for solitary detention after class."

William's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the voice he heard over his shoulder. Was he receiving a new student this late in the year? He rolled his eyes making note to talk with the women who assigns reaper schedules and have this reaper moved immediately. He had already counted every student during roll call and the only one that was missing from his class was-

"Belladonna" he gasped.

He had turned toward the door still holding his writing utensil in his hand expecting to send the new reaper back to the attendance office and continue his lesson, but the women he gazed at _was_ a student of his, one he hasn't seen since she enrolled.

"Very well, you may be seated" he voiced. Him along with the rest of his class were held speechless by her sudden transformation.

Belladonna stood straight and fixated the circular lenses on her face before taking her seat. She took out her books and set them neatly on her desk top. She fumbled with her black vest trying to alleviate the constriction on her breast. She released the contraption having lost this battle and sighed coming to terms that she will just have to deal with it, the vest and trousers are school uniform after all. Although she was happy that she got to keep the shoes Grell gave her. She smiled looking down at her shinny red and black pumps.

She picked up her pen and stopped the notes she was writing when she realized a few students had neglected to seize looking at her.

"Something the matter Sky?" She questioned.

Skylar's bright green eyes opened a little wider in surprise to his onlooking being exposed.

"nothing, you just look different.."

"different? How so?" Her voice chiming genuine curiosity.

"I thought you hated that uniform?" Alexander added in.

"What? no, well it's not the most comfortable thing but it's policy. It's not like I have anything else."

"What happened to those ah' leather boots" Caine commented.

"leather?! I don't own anything leather,"

"And your scaffold piercing" Alexander motioned toward her ear as he spoke.

"My what?" Belladonna touched the cartilage of her ear and noticed a bit of scarred tissue but definitely no piercings.

She glanced at the boys as if they'd gone delusional and before she could speak again William ordered them to silence themselves. She picked up her pen and resumed her note taking. Finals were right around the corner and she needed every bit of knowledge she should get if she wanted to graduate.

...

Walking through the hall after class Belladonna was suddenly accompanied by another of her school mates.

"Hey mind if I walk with you? I have detention as well"

"sure, although it is called solitary for a reason" she joked.

"It's cool, they usually don't care if you work with someone else."

"Are you sure, I don't think we should break the rules. I haven't really been on William's bad side until today, I want it to stay that way" She stopped and looked up at him with honest worry in her eyes.

"I promise, it's fine" he smiled.

She paused still thinking it over. "Ok," she replied, returning his smile.

They walked down the hall together, side by side.

"I'm Albin by the way, we are in the same class although I'm not really noticed by you considering your surrounded by all those guys."

"oh, sorry," she blushed, She didn't really notice the attention she received, although what else did she expect from being the only girl training to be a reaper.

"I'm Belladonna, its nice to meet you"

"likewise."

* * *

**Why do I feel like it's been so long since I've wrote a chapter for this story? Funny I actually had the urge to re-read _Innocence, _my writing style is so different now since my first story. ^_^ I'm very grateful for the people who follow both my stories and I hope it's still satisfying. Read and Review ok? Till Then!-Destiny Italia **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I know I say this a lot, but I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while! This was one of the first scenario's I envisioned for this story. This and another chapter coming up shortly. Thank you xAdaliaMichaelisx, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, and Ice n Fire for reviewing! Read on my fellow brethren! -Destiny Italia**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Captive_

*One Week Later*

The memories of yet another soul wound itself into the Cinematic Record of yet another person. I clamped the book shut in my palm and slipped it inside of my black trench coat. I winced at the blood stained on the edge of my scythe and pulled out a cloth I had stashed in my coat to began wiping it off. ugh! As invigorating as this job is, constantly having to clean my scythe is a major pain, I don't know how Grell does it, he practically bathes in his victims blood.

Walking through the dimly lit alley I breath in the crisp night air, the moister letting me know it will rain in a few hours. I tuck the bloody cloth away and retract my scythe so that I could carry it easier. I round the corner that would lead back onto the main road towards my next reaping destination and stop dead in my tracks. Ahead, across the way from me is a man existing a store that by the looks of it is closed for the night. He stops and looks down the empty alley at me; an astonished look in his eyes as if he were surprised to see me. Although I'm entirely sure I have never seen him before in my life.

_He see's me..which means he is not human. _

I instinctively reach for my scythe resting on my right hip. His eyes move with the movement of my arm fooling my attempt at being discrete. He takes a step closer and I respond with a step away although we are a good buildings' width apart. His eyes catch a gleam of silver moonlight and I see them glow a deep red haze. He looks at me confused now and when he opens his mouth to speak I see clearly his four protruding fangs.

"A demon!" I gasp, I release my death scythe letting it stay sheath inside my coat and back away further.

William told us this might happen! What was it he said? Do not let them interrupt your line of work.. or are we supposed to attack on sight? I realize then that even if I confronted him I would surely loose that fight, I'm no match for a demon?!

I turn on my heels and begin to stride away like the coward I am. I inhale a sharp break as my wrist is captured by a cold hand.

"Belladonna" His voice is firm but soft.

_And somehow...familiar? _I instantly erased that thought and turned ripping my wrist out of his grip. "let me go!"

I stand fully alarmed ready to grab my scythe and attempt at ripping him apart, but as I gazed into his eyes a memory flashes before me.

_"You look just like him, you know?"_

_"really? Hmm...my father, I'm starting to question if he is really worth this"_

Wait, that's HIM? but how?.. "Agh!" I all but scream.

I staggered off balance for a moment as my mind felt like it was on fire, that flash from the past instantly gone, if that was even my past? It was so blurry and unrefined, almost unreal.

The man stepped closer as if to aid my sudden spasm. "Keep away!"

This time I did not hesitate to unleash my scythe, striking him in the chest with the head of my blade as I extended the weapon to it's true length. The moment I looked into his eyes as he gathered himself from the blow another image fought it's way to the forefront of my mind and vision.

_"your father wishes for you to retain your innocence, that is the only image he has of you, who am I to be the one to strip that away" He whispered._

Where are we? the vision is so distorted..I can't make out..

_"Innocence lies deeper than inexperience" I answered._

_"no," he replied, "that is the very definition of the word, lack of guile or corruption. As you said before, I am the very being that thrives on corruption,"_

No! I watched as I placed a wet hand to his cheek...

_"Innocence is what my father wanted, but neither could he resist the temptation of corruption, I choose my own path,"_

I'm sitting on top of him..there's water around us..his chest is bare..we're naked!

_ "and if lying with you means that I am to be corrupted..then so be it."_

To my horrific disbelief he presses his lips to mine as I openly invite him to..

"NO!" I screamed, warm tears spill from my eyes. My body trembles as I lift my scythe and swipe at him with vicious fury.

Leaving him with almost no time to react the little movement he did manage saved his torso from a server wound and only his shirt suffered the damage. He looked down at his torn tail coat and white shirt; fury staining his eyes and yet he still refused to attack.

My breathing was ragged as every heart beat in my chest resonated to my skull and beat at the crown of my head. This demon, I've never seen him before in my life and yet those images! I wiped the beads of tears that followed down my cheeks only for them to be replaced by new ones. I felt so powerless and vulnerable, I've never allowed anyone to touch me that closely. I suddenly had the urge to cover myself although I was fully clothed.

At the sight of his chest and the long scar that adorned his smooth pale skin another unwanted image came before me.

_"What happened?" I yelled stepping toward him lying my hand on the center of his pectorals. My finger tips running over the ribs of an thirteen-inch scar._

_"Your father leaves quite an impression" He replied._

_"He did this?" I asked looking straight into his eyes  
_

_"but your a...how did you get injured if your a demon? he left a scar and everything?" _

I screamed with such an amount of lung power I did not even know I possessed. My face and head was warm to the touch and I endured such a migraine my vision spotted. I turned and began to flee as quickly as my legs could carry me. I needed to be as far away from this man as possible!

I don't know him! I've never seen him before in my life! I've never spoken to him! never touched him! and I damn sure have never had sex with him!.. I'm a virgin!

Just as I was clear out of eyes sight I halted my last step. William's voice rang clear in my mind, the sight of him crossing out the word DEMONS crystal clear.

_"As I have done to this word you shall do in real time, demons are not to be tolerated with and should be dealt with immediately, on sight, without hesitation..you will not become a reaper if you ignore this rule" _

Instinctively I grab my scythe finally ready to strike with everything I have. This familiar feeling arose inside me, one I use to be afraid of. The day I crippled Alexander with his own scythe, the night I fought Rosetta. This blood thirsty urge that consumes my limbs and focuses my mind to only one thing. The same instinct my father possesses.

With my back turned I sensed he was still there only a few yards from me. I smiled at this. I turned throwing a dagger from my sleeve with incredible accuracy. They are something new I pitched to William, small death scythes that would do good in injuring our opponents during attacks. This will be a great test run.

The demon dodged the knife barely allowing it to graze his nose although it did slice close to an inch of his hair that rested on the side of his ears. I leaped into the air and kicked his chest with my black and red pumps sending him crashing into the store he just exited.

As the fallen debris settled I saw a lifeless man lying inside the shop, my next reaping victim. I smiled sadistically, at least now I have evidence that he _was_ interfering with my work, he killed the man I came to reap. The demon stood and once I caught sight of him I lunged. We fought, leading our brawl to behind the wrecked store into another alley where buildings flanked all sides of us.

The entire time the demon never struck back, he only avoided my blows he couldn't redirect or counteract the ones he could. Mostly he looked at me awestruck, as if he were astounded by the skill level I possessed, judging by his jagged appearance I did more damage then he did me. Thankful for my double ended scythe when ever he moved behind me I was still able to attack with a sharp twirl of my wrist.

As I lunged at him once more he scaled the side of a building in front of us. Oh no you don't! I jumped to meet him feeling as if he intends to end his fight. As soon as my feet touched the roof of the building I swiped at him, circling my blades above my head. The remainder of his shirt tore off and a small cut began to bleed down his chest.

This was it.

He looked into my eyes confidently and as I released my final blow he jumped off of the side of the building, allowing himself to free fall with his back towards the ground. I also leap without a hesitant thought and as our free fall commenced I lifted my scythe above my head. At the angle I fall above him I will also land on top of him. As soon as his back hits gravel my scythe will plunge so deep into his chest I suspected I would have to pry it out of the ground beneath him.

He hits ground hard causing it to crack underneath him. I land on my feet then drop to my knees a second later-flanked on each side of his hips. He smiles sadistically as if that was exactly what he wanted me to do, and before I knew it he reaches up stopping my scythe from slicing into him. Even in his battered condition his strength was palpable. At the same time his opposite hand grabs my waist and begins to lift me up, his knee rises against my stomach aiding his attempt to flip me over. I land onto my back and he immediately turns over and as I open my eyes from the fall he presses his lips to mine. The action completely foreign for his bottom lip is pressed against my top lip and his nose to my chin.

I push him away and stand suddenly shaking again. How dare he! Now I want answers.

"how do you know who I am?" I held up my scythe to the shirtless demon reminding him that I'm not afraid to use the weapon.

"do you not know who I am?" He replied completely baffled and out of breath.

"No, I don't associate with people like you" I spat,

"people like me?" He repeated.

"Demons" I sneered.

He nodded his head and furrowed his brows as if he were offended by what I said. Good, he should be. He suddenly looked at me critically and stepped toward me. I moved away and as I did I heard a voice call my name.

"Grell!" I muttered.

I forgot I was supposed to meet him at our rendezvous point after we completed our mission. William is just going to have to forgive me for this. Without another word I turned and jumped on top of another building and with one last glare to the demon I headed off to meet Grell. Oh, they are going to get an ear full when we get back to headquarters.

...

Ciel looked down at Sebastian as his butler sat knelling before him, between the boys legs. Ciel tilted his head back and released a soft groan. His small hands gripping into the sheets beneath him.

"Am I being too rough, young master?" His butler asked knowing of Ciel's sensitive skin.

Ciel tck'd and looked at his butler who then looked up at him.

"Shut up. I'm only irritated by your incompetence"

"What do you mean my lord?"

"Last time I checked my shirt had six buttons.."

Sebastian looked to his hands resting on Ciel's chest to see he had missed about three of the buttons, leaving Ciel's shirt horridly lopsided.

"My apologizes master" Sebastian immediately began to fix the problem.

"You've been acting strange lately Sebastian."

The demon's eyes perked, who knew his master cared to notice the sudden changes in his mood.

"Is it because of her?"

His surprised expression deepened then quickly faded. "What ever do you mean?"

"You can't fool me, the night you came home from the mission I sent you on. You've been out of step. Only she can do that to you.."

Sebastian was impressed, but he would never let Ciel know that.

He finished his masters bed preparations and picked up the candle stand.

"you can go after her Sebastian.." Ciel whispered, knowing he could hear even from across the room.

The demon smiled, and for a moment considered his masters offer. Surly Belladonna was in danger, for they must have done something to her to have her behave that way. Especially towards him.

He continued to walk out of his masters bed room, he had other things that are his obligation. More important jobs to worry about.

"shall I make that an order?" Ciel added a little louder. Sebastian chuckled and blew out the candles by his masters door frame.

"good night young master.."

...

In the hall Sebastian set aside the candle stand and took a deep breath. He walked down the dark hall and as he did he let his guard down for the first time in his masters manor. His uniform stripped away and his black nails extended, he licked his lips and rolled his shoulder blades. Finally being in his true form was a bitter sweet taste and he savored it. He jumped out of the window at the end of the hall and landed gracefully on the Phantomhive lawn.

In one powerful bound he was off, faster than any could see. Belladonna's face burned into the front of his mind, he will get her back, reverse what ever it was they did to her.

_What ever it takes...for Belladonna  
_

...

She walked through the streets of London on full alert, if she did run into that demon again she would be ready. Most likely to finish what she started. Almost like clock work he appeared before her, only this time he wasn't wearing that idiotic uniform. Only semi-skin tight pants and a shirt that outlined his toned torso; all black of course. Was he purposely looking for her? Belladonna couldn't tell and she honestly didn't care.

"I'm not here to fight you" he spoke.

She refused to lower her scythe. "then why did you come?"

"something has been done to you" he spoke slow and deliberately, not wanting to set her off.

"nothing about me has changed" She replied almost defensively. He suddenly became intrigued.

"You've heard that before, haven't you" he asked,

"no! you don't know what your talking about!"

"Yes. I do, those visions you saw are real,"

Her breathing quickened. "Your lying!"

"Am I? you are Undertaker's daughter, Belladonna Montuebellum, your mother died after your birth, you resurrected your brother Acheron, from the dead, and your infatuated with the very beings you claim to hate" His eyes sparked at his last statement.

"How- how do you know? No I-we never!"

"I have marked you, it is shown clear on your neck..look for yourself if you don't believe"

She didn't even flinch, although her body trembled.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, does that remind you of anything?" his voice suddenly became soft, almost therapeutic.

I lowered my scythe and this time I did not move away as he came towards me. "Think" he encouraged.

Sebastian...

"Sebastian Michaelis.." I whispered. His name tingled against my lips.

"yes" he answered. Running a soft hand through my hair.

I looked up at him and smiled. "It does remind me of something"

I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and buried my face into his neck. He pulled me against his chest and clasped his hands to my small waist. I kissed his neck then brought my lips to his ear.. "reminds me never to leave my enemies unattended"

I exposed one of my daggers and drove it through his shoulder, He screamed in pain all to which I paid no mind. I brought him down to the ground and shoved the knife deep into the gravel leaving him pinned where he lay. I stood and look around the buildings above us.

I cupped my hand around my mouth to amplify my voice. "Grell! I caught him! come quickly!"

The red reaper appeared a few moments later, eager to see the demon I told him and Will about earlier.

"Where is he! lets rip him to shreds!" He exclaimed as he landed besides me. He revved up his death scythe and charged toward the paralyzed man.

"Welcome to the after-life!" he yelled, though the moment he saw my captive he dropped his weapon.

"Bassy!" he cried.

"What?!" I yelled,

The demon rolled his eyes at the sight of Grell and had an expression on his face as if wishing I had pierced through his chest so that he didn't have to tolerate bombarding reaper.

The red reaper dropped to his knees over the demon as if he were his lost child or a found artifact that was once lost.

"Oh! My Sebby! What has this little WRETCH! done to my poor bassy!"

"excuse me!" I stamped my foot at his insult. "you know him?!" I stormed up to the pair furiously.

"Of course I do! One of the many men I have in London! Honey unlike you I get around!"

I rolled my eyes."I wouldn't go around bragging about that!"

Grell moved around the man an attempted to take out the dagger from his shoulder. I shot another knife from my wrist which sliced across his hand stopping the action. "Keep away from him!"

"Owe!" He yelled. With a glare at me he licked the small amount of blood from his hand to see the wound already healed. "You can't take him!" he protested.

"he's now my prisoner, I'm taking him back to the institution!"

"Over my dead body you are!" Grell reached for his scythe.

"So be it! I have jurisdiction! by William and a member of the council!"

Grell went utterly pale. I removed the blade from the demons shoulder and began to drag him to the portal I had opened.

"NOOO! Please don't! What will happen to my poor bassy!" Grell clung to the demons legs resulting in me tugging him along as well.

"I'm taking him in!" I yelled struggling as I dragged both him and the demon through the portal.

...

Once inside the institution I ordered the demon bound so that he couldn't escape. I stepped into the elevator with the demon on my right and William on my left. Will pressed the highest number on the slot and the elevator breathed life and shot up to the top flight almost instantly.

The doors opened to an immense bright light and I grabbed the demons arm harshly as we walked into the stark white room.

"Angela Bloch" I voiced,

The entire room stirred as they saw who I had captive. Many of my class mates didn't believe I could capture the demon either, but I always love to prove people wrong.

The winged angel appeared before me with a grand smile, one to which I immediately returned.

"very well done" she voiced almost starry eyed.

My smiled deepened, what an honor! "Sebastian Michaelis, just as you ordered"

I kicked the demons knee having him fall to the ground, bowing before Angela, as he should be.

"I know many doubted you Belladonna, but I knew you wouldn't disappoint, you are heir to a legend after all. You will become great" She rested her hand on my shoulder and I placed my hand on top of her soft touch. I never thought anyone would ever compare me to my father in this place.

"You are free to leave, very well done. You will be a fine reaper"

With those few words she ordered two men to carry the demon with her as she left the room. William and I stepped into the elevator and descended back to the reaper library.

...

"I should have known, only an Angel has this amount of power" He spoke as the gag was pulled from his mouth.

Sebastian sat on his knees in the middle of a white chamber, his arms suspended outward, bound by long chains that connected to the walls surrounding him.

Angela stood before him arrogantly smirking at him. She had no torture devices on her person. Not yet anyway.

"how does it feel? to be betrayed by the very person that once loved you?"

He lifted his chin confidently, "She still does,"

"hmm, I wouldn't be so sure..."

He smiled, as if he knew something she didn't. Wrong again.

"Oh, I am aware of the gap in my power, she can still see her memories if a certain something or someone triggers them" She muttered something foul under her breath.

"something I've been trying to fix for a while. I discovered this when her father broke this chain, her birth had revived him from my grip and that's when he fled. Some how the same happened to William a few weeks ago.."

"Why would an Angel manipulate her subjects, most unclean" he scoffed.

"you are the last person to deem others unclean demon!"

She fought the urge to slap that handsome face of his. "When I'm finished with your precious Belladonna, I'll give her the honor of killing you. She would be most delighted."

His eyes narrowed at the mere idea of someone touching Belladonna.

"My power has grown stronger, and I finally have a way to permanently erase ones memories"

"And how will you achieve that?" He asked.

"you shall see"

The doors to the chamber opened and a furious man approached them. Sebastian stiffened, his jaw forming into a hard line.

"Your honestly beginning to piss me off something fierce!" he hissed.

Alabaster naturally.

Angela only shrugged off his temper, she knew he would be here shortly.

"This demon is under contract, you cannot kill him or the boy's soul will be lost forever! Aren't you 'divine beings' supposed to be protecting souls!"

"It's his soul that I want"

Sebastian immediately looked up at them from his dreadfully crouched position. "you will have none of him."

Alabaster looked down at him with an icy glare and a sharp glow of his eyes. Sebastian silenced himself at once; bowing his head entirely against his will. He clicked his teeth at the vulnerability he undoubtedly had.

"If you dare-"

"Oh lighten up Alley I was only going to play with him.." Angela replied in a sly tone. Alabaster sneered at his apparently new found nickname. "and besides" she knelt down to Sebastian's height.

"With him here, I don't have to worry about anyone try to take my precious Belladonna from me." She smiled maliciously.

"Isn't that right?"

Sebastian looked into her eyes and growled like a perverse animal. Angela stood and turned to Alabaster.

"And what if I were to tell the other council members what you've been up to" Alabaster smiled. The option of an overruling or possible mutiny is always a possibility.

Angela froze and returned his glare. "Remember who gave you your power and who can certainly take it away."

This time it was Alabaster who silenced himself. Angela left him in the cell with her newly found prisoner to attend to her other obligations. Alabaster's eyes burned with rage. Soon enough...he'll have her head, one way or another.

He turned to Sebastian then quickly left the chamber.

Belladonna sat at her small vanity table brushing her extremely long grey hair. She swept it all to one side continuing to brush out her wet tangles from the shower she just took. Closing her eyes and humming to herself she finally had a time to relax before graduation. If that is what you would call it around here? She can finally where the name reaper.

She opened her eyes and put down her brush, running her hands along her neck she swept all of her hair down her back. As her hair laid against her back her eyes widened. She turned her head to the side and ran her hand over a tender spot on her neck. There was just the faintest scars where she pressed. She rubbed the area gently circulating blood flow and when she removed her hand..

"Oh God!" she muttered.

_"I have marked you, it is shown clear on your neck..look for yourself if you don't believe"_

"He was right.."

As much as she didn't want to do this, she quietly opened the door to the holding cell where he had been taken. Sebastian lifted his head and was surprised to see the small reaper enter, not ungrateful, but just surprised. Since she wasn't running to aid his escape he knew she was still under Angela's trance. As she stepped closer to him he saw streams of tears falling from her eyes, which he quickly wanted to wipe from her cheeks if he wasn't bound by these chains. They must be made of the same metal as death scythes for they were impossible for him to bust.

She sniffled before she spoke, uncaring for the vulnerability she showed him. "How do you-?" she stopped rephrasing her already answered question.

"I'm trying to remember, but I can't-" She whispered. He felt a powerful sense of serenity as she confessed to him.

"you must try.."

"I have nothing, I can't even fathom what I feel.." All she knew was this pull towards him.. but it was as if staring at a complete stranger.

"I can help you.." he replied looking at her exposed neck. She winced and stepped away.

"I don't think.."

"Please, your in danger..." By the honest look in his eyes coated with urgency she made her way towards the center of the room.

She stepped in front of him and dropped to her knees. "I don't trust you.." She whispered. Although like everything else in her mind, her words contradicted her actions.

She laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled a deep breath as he bit into her neck for the second time. She opened her eyes wide and released her panted up breath in the form of a gasp.

Her mind opened up to him and what she saw was everything he had said earlier and more. This time the memories were vivid and colorful, they not only reminded her of the experience but they soared through her senses. She felt every bit of it, both pain and pleasure. He released her with a gasp of his own and when they separated she fell against his chest.

_"belladonna...belladonna...bella-"_

"hmm?" she murmured as she started to come to. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of the most beautiful man she's ever seen. His eyes were curious, anxiously searching her face. She felt the cool floor beneath her and slowly lifted her self.

After holding her self steady for a few moments she looked up at him and in the next moment her arms were wrapped around his neck. He winced instinctively for the last time she did that he ended up with a dislocated shoulder.

"Sebastian.." She whispered instantly calming him. That was the Belladonna he knew, well almost.

"We don't have much time." He reminded her. She gasped. "Sebastian!"

She pulled away searching his face and running her hand to the shoulder she had wounded. "I'm so sorry! how badly are you hurt! I'm such an idiot! we have to get you out of here!" Now that was the Bella he knew.

"I'm fine, you must leave before she finds you in here.."

"What about you?" She pouted at the thought of separating from him.

"I have a plan, just finish you training Belladonna. I know the angel's next move and I will make sure nothing happens to you.."

Her heart soared. She cupped his face and kissed him with earnest and a passion she kept concealed all this time. In this state of utter euphoria she forgot about their troubled surroundings. She held him a bit longer dreading her approaching departure. If it weren't for those chains holding him against his will she would give herself to him all over again. Judging by how he returned her fervid kisses he wouldn't mind that either.

"goodbye" She whispered.

He opened his eyes and she was gone.

Back in her room she prepared herself for the days ahead. Sebastian has his plan of attack and now it is time for her to make one of her own.

* * *

**Super long chapter, 5,100 words to be exact! so I expect reviews! please!? :3 I'll love you forever! -Destiny Italia  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ummm... *walks out nervously* Hopefully I don't loose followers after this chapter. haha- I'm about to attempt at something no author would ever do. Reminder: T****his is not the last installment, the story will probably end with 20+ chapters. ****Happy six months Innocence:HDT! ~woo~ ********Proceed with caution, lol** -Destiny Italia

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: A Moment of Silence_

The blue-eyed, short haired male slowly opened his eyes as he sat up in his bed. His curtains were drawn closed and morning tea unprepared. Not that he expected any different; his butler was on leave and these next few days were going to be absolute Hell. He sat in his bed staring blankly at his legs lying limp in front of him. Why on Earth did he allow Sebastian to leave in the first place? He would blame sleep deprivation for obscuring his thoughts and permitting him to say commands he did not mean, but Sebastian needed this, and Ciel needed a butler that didn't misplace his shirt buttons and misstate sugar for salt. He swallowed hard, cringing at the memory.

"that fool" He muttered.

Ciel's bedroom door opened and a less chibi version of Tanaka entered. The tall elderly man walked up to Ciel's window and promptly opened the curtains inviting the bright sun light in. Causing Ciel to shield himself from the intense UV's.

"Good morning young master." Tanaka bowed, sweeping his arm over his chest gracefully, with much years of practice.

He approached the large bed and shuffled the blankets away from Ciel's small form, making it easier for him to climb out of bed.

"This morning's breakfast will be French toast topped with fresh berries and a side of cream of wheat, accompanied by Earl Grey black tea."

As Tanaka finished his sentence a grand explosion erupted on the Northern side of the house. Ciel's headed jerked towards his window where he saw black smoke billowing into the air. Tanaka only stood rigidly with his eyes closed and a warm smile on his pristine face. Although his exterior was utterly calm his interior mind was vexed; completely enthralled at the fact that his fellow servants couldn't even manage to cook a simple breakfast with out Sebastian. He should have trusted his better instinct before handing Bardroy that metal pot. The sheer thought of what the man and his explosives could do with it made Tanaka cringe.

Ciel looked to his grandfather with an irritated expression. His displeased face looking less intimidating accompanied by his roughly tousled hair and reddened cheeks from just waking up.

"forgive the intrusion young master, I will see to the breakfast preparations at once"

Tanaka stepped into the hall way and paused before closing the door. "I have also come to inform you that your entire schedule has been cleared for the next couple of days."

His expression of sheer relief mirrored Ciel's and they both knew who to thank for that. Sebastian knew well enough Bard and the others wouldn't be able to handle breakfast let alone any visitors to the estate. Besides, with these days off Ciel could relax and get some work done.

Tanaka bowed once more and closed his master's door. In a few moments it re-opened and a tall, thin figure approached.

Ciel looked not at the man but at the three or four snakes that adorned his shoulders and arms.

"I am..here to assist you..my Lord" Snake spoke, small and delicately.

"you and your poisonous friends?" Ciel questioned,

"We will not harm you," Says Emily.

Ciel did not budge; he didn't know if they had lost their minds or was fully aware of their actions. What ever the case Ciel did not plan on bathing with snakes nor did he have it mind to do so. Although out of the handful of servants he had, Snake was the only one capable of following orders without damaging his house, and as far as bathing goes, he wouldn't allow Bard or Finny to see him nude. Ciel shuddered at the thought.

Snake sighed as if Ciel's words about his fellow companions were foolish.

"I suppose for privacy's sake..my master wouldn't want..you around," He spoke, obviously conversing with the snakes slithering around his torso.

"Very well," He snapped his fingers and almost instantaneously the snakes glided down his arms and across the floors to some hidden place in Ciel's room.

Ciel exposed an unsure, sort of crooked, smile.

In a way he got what he wanted, but now he had deadly creatures roaming through his room. He decided to only brushed it off; thinking not to stress over something so simple, if Snake really was a danger to him Sebastian would never leave him alone with the reptile hybrid.

The young lord climbed from his bed and walked into his wash room with Snake slowly following. The smell of burnt food still lingered in the air which reminded him of the chaotic day ahead of him- now that he though of it, he should order all of his servants on leave every once in a while.

* * *

I held my cinematic record close to my chest as I walked down the empty hallway. My finger tips tapped against the hard cover aimlessly as I tried to calm myself down.

_I hope this works.._

I've never doubted my father before, especially when it came to my safety, but that trust in him alone did not appease my thoughts of something else going horridly wrong-counteracting my plans.

At the end of the hall I stepped inside the lift and pressed the button I was assigned to at the end of the reaping ceremony. Before I could press the circular button a voice called out to me, halting my actions.

"Belladonna!"

"Hi! Albin!" I called with the most genuine smile I could find in the bag of all the hatred I felt towards him. Yes, no one knows I have recalled my memories and I intend to keep this secret as long as it holds some advantage for me.

My dearest friend since my arrival at this institution approached me, slightly out of breath from running down the hall to catch up with me, and held up his hands as if I were doing something wrong.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Your room has been changed, the women in the assignment hall mixed up the files on newly graduated reapers, and you are assigned here." He pointed to another button which designated a flat a few flights up from I was originally headed.

"Since we were in the same class and had the same mentor." He finished.

"Oh!, Thank you for clearing that up, I'll get right on that"

I moved to close the doors and planned to disregard everything he had said. Remembering who he was and the woman that created him, it would be best not to trust anything he has to say but before I could make my escape he stopped the doors from closing and stepped inside.

I tried my best to keep calm, although my nerves were flaring again. It was almost as if he knew I didn't trust him and planned to make sure I did as he said.

"Allow me to accompany you." He smiled. I hesitantly smiled back.

"I-I think I can find the room..", before I could protest any further the doors closed and he pushed the button leading to whatever was in store for me.

We stepped out into a circular type of lobby where five doors were spaced out in front of us. He pointed to the two double doors in the center and beckoned me forward.

"this is your room,"

I stopped in front of the doors, not wanting to go inside. Although, I knew where I was headed. At the end of every reapers' training, their Cinematic Record is copied so that it can be housed in the library safely behind lock and key. Hearing from the other reapers, the process was long and quite..painful; considering you are extracting something from someone that only appears when they die, and reapers are immortal.

I pushed open the doors and received a little nudge from Albin on my lower back. Once the doors shut behind me I jumped at the sound of them locking. I turned and jerked at the handles a few times, whining as they rejected my efforts to open them.

"Come here dear,"

I knew that voice, I knew it far too well for her screams at my impurity echoed throughout the crevasses of my mind constantly. Veiling my resurfaced memories from her is going to take all of my will power and sanity for that matter.

"Angela" I voiced as I turned simply awestruck by her presence. "I don't mean to be rude, I was just startled"

"never mind that Belladonna, come here, let me have a look"

I came towards her with diligent steps hiding my inner urge to run. She outstretched her hand for my Cinematic Record and on instinct I held it closer. Was it safe for me to give this to her? This book was bound with my entire life written on its pages; she would see everything, and I honestly couldn't stress on how much of _everything,_ she would see. At a time like this I needed William with me, he always knew what to do.

I inhaled a long breath and smiled as I gave her my life which she willingly took hold of.

What have I done..

* * *

"Where the hell is that girl?" He muttered under his breath. William rarely cursed and only when he was extremely agitated did he allow foul words to slip past his lips. As now a proclaimed grim reaper, tardiness was not a recommended first impression, especially in the eyes of the punctual William T. Spears.

"She'll be here love," Grell replied. William rolled his eyes at Grell's nickname towards him.

"Since it is just the two of us here, I know of many ways we can pass the time~" He winked, running a hand through Williams perfectly combed hair, which the irritated shinigami promptly slapped away.

"We haven't the time for such vulgarity,"

Grell smirked seeing a double meaning in his words, "So by definition, your saying if we had the time you'd-"

"Belladonna is forty-five minutes late for her appointment, we should be recording her soul by now" he interrupted, ending that conversation immediately.

"I fear as though something had gone wrong." He stood from the chair he was sitting in and headed for the door.

"And what do you think is the matter?" Grell called.

"I'm not sure but I will find out, shinigami records are not to be tempered with, your welcome to come along."

Grell hurried off to catch up with his man, and help search for his grey-haired partner in crime.

* * *

I don't know when this began, and that is what frightened me the most. I gave her my cinematic record and she opened it accordingly. I stepped away slightly as she placed it on this high pedestal. I began to feel lightheaded, and every breath I took I unknowing inhaled a substance that was powerfully sleep inducing. I turned, covering my mouth and nose and headed for the door- my limbs only carrying me a few steps before I collapsed onto the floor.

Now, as my eyes fluttered I lay bound onto a smooth surface. My feet were not touching the ground and I realized what ever it was I was laying on was elevated and tilted forward so that I wasn't staring directly at the ceiling. Angela stood before me and when my eyes focused I wished that I had kept them closed. She held my death scythe in her hands and her piercing lavender eyes made it perfectly clear she intended on using it.

I began to thrash against the metal cuffs that restrained my arms and feet. She lowered the weapon looking at me utterly appalled by my actions.

"Belladonna, there is no reason to fear. You must be restrained so that you do not move during the extraction, this is policy, for your own good."

Bull shit! I tugged at my immobile arms for a few seconds more before I stopped to catch my breath. Why does this always happen to me? I whined. I looked up to see Angela resume her position. I looked away clamping my eyes shut and baring my teeth together. A sharp sting resonated from my chest causing me in gasp in a large breath. I looked down to see my scythe pierced into my chest. My eyes locked, unwilling to look anywhere else except for the blade sheath in side me. To my dismay there was no blood, and although my body experienced immense pain I was somehow able to tolerate it.

She removed the weapon and swiftly my cinematic record was pulled along with it. My body then began to send a new sensation through my limbs, one that made me feel as though I were actually dying. I could feel something in me pulling outwards as if it did not want to leave, but was being forced to. My memories then split into two parts and the imprinted copies transferred into my cinema record; page by page. As the process continued I felt myself growing weaker by the second, as if it were sucking the very life force from me.

Angela watched silently but attentively; waiting to see something specifically to her interest. A few more memories passed and she began to grow impatient. She walked behind me and in my peripheral view I saw her massive wings expand as her hands cupped my face.

She forced me to look at the memories unfolding before us and began to persuade me to think of those I didn't want to show her.

"look Belladonna, see your life flash before your eyes, feel your vulnerability, who is the one person you want to call for?"

"I don't...know who your talking..about" I breathed.

"Of course you don't, which is why we must jog your memories"

"His red eyes, and pale skin.." She began in a hypnotic tone.

I tired to force myself out of her grip but she was far too strong. "His pale lips deliciously concealing those sharp fangs of his, but he would never harm you, would he?"

No! I protested, one glimmer of thought towards Sebastian would mean the end of it. What was she planning to do! I shut my eyes as my breathing heaved.

"Remember Belladonna, remember his name...What he has done for you..to you, the protection you feel when you are around him.. your Sebastian"

I opened my eyes as my memories shifted to Sebastian and I. At first the images were disfigured as they emerged.

Angela looked up with a sharp laugh and a sadistic glint in her eyes. I looked also and smiled at what I saw.

She watched horrifically at the memory that only manifested from a few nights ago.

I laid my head on Sebastian's shoulder and he bit deep into the side of my neck. Memories within that one image emerged and she realized what I had done.

"you!" she yelled looking down at me with eyes to kill.

I looked up at her although it pained me to do so and smiled crookedly. I suppose my little act is over, which was entirely fine by me, pretending to adore this woman was becoming almost as painful as my cinema recording.

"Sebastian always..knew exactly where...to touch," I voiced. Willing my eye to wink at her in the most arrogant of ways. My statement surly having more than one definition.

My sentence elicited an enraged growl from her lips and a powerful strike of her hand across my face. Here we go again, another round of Angela beating the shit out of me. I only smiled at this, if this discovery has her furious I can only image her reaction to what happens next.

* * *

Sharp foot steps echoed in the desolate room. Sebastian smirked and lifted his face to see Alabaster standing over him. The raven knew he would come for him eventually.

"Have you come to save me?" Sebastian spoke in a light-hearted tone, as if he were a damsel in distress finally being saved by his prince charming.

Alabaster pursed his lips. Wasn't he the one that was supposed to be the sarcastic asshole?

"I've come not for your benefit _Michaelis_, but because of that reaper you've acquired,"

Sebastian clicked his teeth in distaste at how Alabaster referred to him, sounding his name as if it were false; technically it was, but as long as he was tided to Ciel, his name _was _Sebastian Michaelis, and Alabaster needed to respect that.

The elder demon bent down beside the raven and began to open the cuffs chaining him against his will. He breaks open the first one then quickly walks over to the other to begin the same process.

"What is your motive" Sebastian muttered.

Alabaster scoffed, "you do not want to save her?"

"What an ignorant thing to ask, I wouldn't be tolerating all of this nonsense if that was not the case, I wouldn't dare leave my master's side."

"OOh, yes that little master of yours. Say? how does it feel to be some boys little Bitch?"

Sebastian swung his fist at the latter as his eyes glowed a demonic haze. Alabaster caught his clenched fist while instantaneously wrapping one of the chains around his neck. He tugged at the restrains jerking Sebastian's torso daringly close to his, their noses almost touching.

"You might want to be careful at who you swing your fist at boy. All the while your here fighting me, your precious Belladonna is being 'purified'."

Sebastian hissed at the chains digging into his neck, but did not try to pull away for that would only inflict more pain- Alabaster was not yet ready to release him.

Alabaster and Sebastian were on the same terms for most occasions, but when it came to contracting with humans Alabaster despised him for it. Sebastian was tired of seeking souls of every kind, from any mortal he chose. He only wanted the souls that made his mouth water- the souls of mortals that harbored hatred, remorse, depression, envy, lust; a soul like Ciel's.

Alabaster on the other hand thought Sebastian to be foolish. To devote your very life; immortal life for that matter to some insignificant human, just to devour their soul on their account, when you naturally process the ability to take it by force? To have it when you decide, when you see fit to take it. Shouldn't that not be the way? Why must demons serve beings who are lesser than they are. That attribute in Sebastian made Alabaster sick.

Sebastian stood and Alabaster joined him, releasing his chains. Sebastian rubbed his sore wrists a few times as he started for the exit. He soon paused and turned towards Alabaster with narrowed eyes.

"What relation do you have with Belladonna?" He asked, which sounded more of a command.

Alabaster smirked, thinking to himself on whether he should coax Sebastian into believing him and Belladonna were in more of a scandalous relationship then they actually were. Belladonna more then hated him come to think of it. Was it because he was being too forward with the young reaper? He was quite aggressive when it came to things that sparked his interest.

Sebastian knew that glint in Alabaster's eyes, and he more than wanted to eradicate it.

"We have only come to terms with one another, I am only seeking health in her well-being to make sure my plans are fulfilled." He replied smoothly.

"And where am I in this plan?" Sebastian asked.

"It is already in motion, if I were you I'd be on my way, there isn't very much time left..no...not at all.."

As his sentence trailed off Sebastian was gone.

* * *

William and Grell sprinted into the circular lobby and headed straight for the double doors. It took almost four hours to locate Belladonna, and each passing moment William grew more uneasy. Obviously for Bella's sake but also due to the fact that if anything happened to his daughter, Undertaker would have Williams head for it; literally.

Grell frantically pulled at the door handles but they did not budge. William tried his hand and he also failed.

"Belladonna!" William yelled.

_"WILL!"_ They stood ridged at her disgruntled cry, exchanging terrified expressions.

"Stand back Grell." William ordered fixing his glasses with fierce determination.

"ooh, so manly!~" Grell swooned, doing just as told.

William revealed his death scythe and extended it to a moderate length and ran towards the thick glass doors, swinging his scythe with incredible force. Grell covered himself as thousands of shards scattered around them, ripping shreds into his garments.

* * *

Angela stood in a wide stance out of breath and frankly pissed off to no extent. How this girl was able to evade her purification pushed her to the point where she cared none for the reapers lineage, or the possibility of having a doll to control. She wanted to end this grey-haired nuisance and she was about to fulfill that urge.

Upon being weakened from having her cinematic record copied, Belladonna was only holding on by a thread. The process was long but should not progress as long as Bella has been held captive. The extraction _did_ take part of a reapers life force and Belladonna was almost completely empty. Angela located the memories she planned to obliterate and when she went to permanently remove them her angelic efforts were of no use. After attempting a few more times she looked to the sullen Belladonna for her reply.

"My father never trusted this institution...he knew who was truly pulling the strings..and in order to protect his own flesh and blood..he altered my records so that they could never be tempered with-by anyone but him.."

Angela looked as if she did not believe a word Belladonna said. The reaper enjoyed the way others underestimated her father. It made his submissive intelligence that much more appealing.

Angela had heard enough and began wailing her frustrations out with the crack of her whip. Belladonna could no longer hold in her cries and restrains. Her record was still ongoing for what ever reason; surely twenty-one years of a persons life shouldn't take this long? Her second thought rung true as she realized Angela prolonged her appointment in order to keep her weak and defenseless, and so far it was working.

"Belladonna!"

Is her ears deceiving her? or does that voice truly belong to William T. Spears? She wasn't sure but telling by Angela's reaction someone was trying to break in.

She mustered up all her lung power and belted out one cry that would hopefully save her life. _"WILL!"_

In a matter of moments she heard a loud crash and saw glass shards shoot out in all directions. The doors being placed behind her she could not see the action taking place. Angela fiercely moved around her and she knew at once the battle had begun.

William held of the Angel as Grell came to Belladonna's aid.

"Oh, dear!" Grell exclaimed, cupping Belladonna's bruised face. He wanted to cry at the sight of the rest of her body, he hadn't the time to aid her wounds and turned to her cinematic record.

"It's not finished yet!" He cried, directing his voice to William.

"Leave it!" Will replied. "If we stop it now, she will become something far worse than we ever imagined!"

Williams reply made Angela's mind ignite. She never realized the real destruction she could have done and immediately went for Bella's record. It was Grell's turn to wield his scythe and they both attacked the Angel simultaneously. Belladonna's heart beat frantically, mostly for the reapers avenging her from behind.

If only she could break free she would help bring Angela down, even in her lethargic state. Her head swayed as she tried to shake off another one of her body's protests to pass out. Her body stung which meant Angela's whip had broken skin; can a reaper die from loosing a significant amount of blood?

She tried not to think of death, of her death, but that was impossible with her life flashing before her eyes. She looked attentively at the images, remembering the times where her life was blissful and serene.

"It is almost complete!" Grell wailed. "keep it up Belladonna!"

What ever she was doing seemed to be working, she tried to stay in the same comforting state. A memory of her and Sebastian appeared, a wonderful memory, one that once caused her great pain when she knew not who he was. She shut her eyes trying desperately to block out the brawl she heard and pain she felt.

William had Angela sustained for a moment and Grell looked over his shoulder to check on Belladonna. Upon looking at her memories his face grew red with envy and he completely ignored William calling for help.

"You never told me you were THAT close to Sebastian?! ERR!" He mumbled entirely enraged at the intimate display.

Belladonna remained closed-eyed and only cracked a small smile and a faded blush. As embarrassing as that was, she honestly couldn't care less.

She opened her eyes at a loud noise. Was it finally over? Her cinema was gone from eyes view and she could no longer hear William or Grell. They must have drove Angela off. She smiled inwardly thanking and congratulating her mentors for saving her life.

Almost.

Her face remained in a serene state as her breathing slowed. Her frantic chest movement was finally put to rest. She relaxed her limbs against the cold surface beneath her and dainty closed her eyes. Seeing only the faintest of red eyes return her stare.

_"Sebastian?..."_

* * *

He carried her lifeless form in his hands as he ran with incredible speed. Belladonna laid against his chest as his arms wrapped underneath her bent legs and slightly curved back. Angela was not defeated and the entire institution had under gone a lock down. The dispatch sentries Angela sent after him flanked every path he tried to evade them with. They knew the school far better then he did and every turn he made lead him into another trap which he had to fight his way out- being entirely difficult with Belladonna cradled in his arms.

He refrained from looking at her battered form and scarce lack of a pulse, she wasn't dead, no way in hell.

As another sentry approached them the reaper fell to the ground with a blood stained back. Sebastian looked ahead and for once was not disgusted at the sight of William.

"Follow!" William ordered, and Sebastian almost happily obliged. He would make an excellent guide out of here and if under attack; better William struck down them him.

He ran with Belladonna slightly bobbing up and down in his arms, her lifeless limbs swaying from side to side. As they continued to strike down their opponents they were accompanied by Grell, who also looked as defeated as they were.

"Will! The entire dispatch society has gone crazy!" Grell yelled.

"What do you mean?" Will replied out of breath. They entered a corridor which served as a break from the chaos.

"The board is furious! They declared all of us mutinous for avenging Belladonna, Angela has gained control of everything. She is capturing the mentors, Eric and Alan have already been taken! The students are locked in their rooms, the council are on their way here, and Sebastian is not the only demon trespassing!"

"Elaborate Sutcliff!" Will spat through his teeth.

"They are stealing their Cinematic Records along with those of their master's. Humans are being located and souls are being taken by the dozens!"

William verbally cursed words not even Grell knew and he looked to Sebastian as if the demon knew something he didn't.

"Alabaster.." Sebastian voiced,

William looked murderous then glanced at the reaper in Sebastian's hands. She tried to prevent this chaos and he stopped her. Tried to get her to conform to their rules and now she could be gone.

"We must get Belladonna to safety.." William ordered heading back out into the battle field. Sebastian couldn't agree more and quickly followed.

They hurried through twists and turns as William directed them towards the reaper library, if they take a record they can get back to the mortal world. They turned a sharp corner leading into the path where the bridge connected the library and school. They halted at the blockade of guards standing in their way and in the middle of it all was Angela.

William glanced around their surroundings and saw only one way out, and that way was reserved for two people, the rest must stay behind. He glanced at Grell letting him know they must hold them off as Sebastian and Belladonna escape. Grell stood ready to paint the walls in his favorite color. Sebastian nodded at Williams instructed glance towards the ceiling.

In a matter of seconds a bloodied charade began and the two reapers diligently fought back the guards. Sebastian stepped away angling his head at the ceiling deciding just how to leap so that he did not miss. He took off full sprint towards Undertakers statue and leaped into the air bouncing off of the crown of the marble legend's head and broke through the ceiling.

He was not outside as he expected he would be but into the inner mechanisms of the building. He found a spiraling flight of stairs and quickly began to climb. Almost to the top he heard multiple foot steps following him. Bursting through the latch at the top he finally faced the blueish-purple sky and ran as fast as he could. Belladonna still subdued in his arms. Smaller versions of death scythes were being flung at him and multiple sliced into his skin.

Only a few meters ahead was the buildings cut off which only lead to about a ninety foot drop of open air.

"halt!" he heard from behind, obviously not complying to those orders. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a couple of sentries but the men who called were a variety of sorts. Two reapers and an another angel. This must be the council they feared so much. Sebastian smiled at his defiance against such superior beings. Gripping Belladonna in one arm he shot a couple Phantomhive knifes from his wrist taking down the guards straight into their skulls. Shooting a couple move he cursed at the council's ability to dodge the household items.

He turned his focus back to the run preparing himself to jump, looking down at Belladonna he contemplated on what to do with her when they descend.

Her body continued to move in frantic pounces as if someone was shaking her to awake up. Locating first her arms and legs then followed by her face she opened her eyes and saw the red eyes she gazed at before she blacked out. Sebastian looked into her green eyes with bewilderment. She lifted her torso from his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Looking behind at who was chasing them made her almost want to scream. Still being entirely weak she only mustered up a small gasp.

Collecting her surroundings she saw the sky closer than usual and felt the cold air whip across her skin and realized they were elevated extremely high up, but to her unknowing demise their height was soon about to plummet. The arms that were wrapped around her soon left her sides as Sebastian separated their attachment. Her hair whipped in front of her face as gravity soon exhibited what it did best. Belladonna felt like she was extended in mid-air for a lot longer than she should have. She inhaled a spastic breath and began to fall from the exalted height.

She screamed unwillingly at the top of her lungs. Has Sebastian lost his mind?! Not being able to see the ground only increased her fear of cracking the pavement, the rapid air that cushioned around her left her breathless and her eyes watered as Sebastian dived in after her. His form was a lot less chaotic than her frantic free fall and more like a swimmer diving off of the back board. His arms and legs were tucked close by his side making his decent faster so that he could catch up to her.

He grabbed hold of her extended hand and pulled her towards him, angling her body so that it mirrored his position. He wrapped both arms around her torso as they zeroed in closer to the ground. Her eyes became drier and too much air filled her lungs to the point where she had to compress her chest so that she could breath adequately.

Sebastian moved once again, effortlessly playing with the rules of gravity and aerodynamics positioning himself below her so that he would hit ground first.

When his feet touched the floor he regained his balance then quickly looked up with outstretched hands. He caught an utterly stoic and expressionless Belladonna who remained frozen in his grasp. He looked into her wide eyes apologetically. She rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted by the rush of adrenaline.

He glanced up then quickly headed on as the council members descended after them, not giving up this chase just yet. Inside the library they saw that Grell was right. The place was hideous; shinigami's ran for shelter, wall-length book shelves were toppled over, and demons rummaged in every direction.

Sebastian ran through the chaos not exactly knowing where to go, with the sentries who were already in the library now chasing after him he found it difficult to think straight. Belladonna screamed and Sebastian immediately sprung to action at her reaction to the daggers thrown at them. He dodged the majority of them but could not prevent the two that stabbed into his shoulder as he turned to shield Belladonna.

"Sebastian!" she cried, although it cut at her throat to do so. She hated this! She hated being so vulnerable!

Sebastian strode forward striking down two guards that stood in their way. His mind was frantic and he could no longer keep a cool composer. They were outnumbered, heavily outnumber, and Belladonna could not fight for herself let alone stand. He needed to find a way out and fast. Just as he figured out a plan Belladonna leaped out of his arms, she winced as her feet hit the title floor but began to unsteadily run down an isle on their left.

"Belladonna!" Sebastian protested flanked behind her ready to cradle her fragile body back into his arms. He turned and stabbed a guard that came from behind.

"Give me a lift!" Belladonna ordered.

Sebastian grabbed her waist and tossed her into the air, she grabbed onto the top shelf and swiftly grabbed a void Cinematic Record, one that would take them exactly where they needed to go.

Sebastian caught her as she came to land and cringed at a dagger finding quick refugee into his thigh. Belladonna shrieked as Sebastian whined. They were trapped as the council members blocked their path.

"Belladonna Marie Montuebellum-Eden! You are!-" Before the male angel on the council could finished his creed Sebastian threw a knife at his face slicing across his cheek.

As they stirred Sebastian picked up Belladonna and leaped over the book shelf into another isle. Belladonna wanted to scold Sebastian for harming that man, Angela was the only spoiled council member out of them all. And the other angel was the only one who showed some sympathy towards her, all until today anyway.

"We must hurry!" Bella proclaimed.

She ran, or more like stumbled down the isle ignoring Sebastian trying to pick her up. She fumbled to open Ciel's Cinematic Record and began to find the page they needed.

"Belladonna!" Sebastian cried, urging her that what ever she need to do she need to do it NOW.

They were trapped with in another isle again and this time the council was seeking blood. Sebastian fought them off as Belladonna frantically began to read.

"Ciel-Ciel Phantomhive! 1890 London, England!" She turned around and nothing showed, they remained in the same hostile location.

"it's not working!" Belladonna cried. She screamed as a dagger cut into her right arm.

Sebastian stood in front of her acting as a living shield, Belladonna was paralyzed with fear.

"try again!" She shuttered hearing the fear trickle in Sebastian's voice as well.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Phantomhive Estate, London England, 1890!" She cried, warm tears spilling over her lids and again nothing.

She collapsed as her worn down limbs could hold her no more. Sebastian picked her up and ran further. His eyes gleamed and pupils dilated into animalistic cat slits. He exposed his fangs and hissed.

The angel with blood dripping down his face looked at Sebastian as if he were the lowest, most disgusting creature he ever laid eyes on. He pulled out a weapon that was bigger than a dagger but smaller that a training scythe. Sebastian looked to his right and saw just a glimmer of rippling matter.

_there! _

He darted towards the portal and the angel threw his weapon, disappointed as it didn't strike his opponent. The demon had gotten away.

Sebastian fell onto his back with Belladonna hitting against his chest. They lay on top of a building somewhere in London it appeared.

"What the?" a voice sounded.

Belladonna opened her eyes and was relieved to see the night sky, the human sky for that matter. She sat up and saw Ronald looking down at them dumbstruck. The reaper finishing up his last mission was returning home when her and Sebastian came crashing through the portal he had opened.

"What happened to you two?!" Ronald exclaimed, noting the pair soaked in blood. Belladonna looked to him then the record he held. She crawled forward and outstretched her hand.

"Wait! Ronald!" She yelled, in the next moment he was gone. She lowered her head in remorse.

"What happened to him?" Sebastian asked.

"Human..records can be tracked.. and the reaper can be pulled..out of the mission back to the institution." She replied breathlessly.

"Then we must rid ourselves of this.." Sebastian picked up Ciel's record.

"no..it's fine. Ciel's is void, thanks to you.." each word she spoke was accompanied by a deep intake of oxygen. "they can't..track void..records"

Sebastian picked up the small reaper and jumped off of the roof and onto the cobblestone street.

"I want to try and stand" She protested. He reluctantly lowered her down. She stood hunched over settling her feet to the ground holding his chest for support. She realized she had not fallen over yet and looked up at him with a warm smile. Her eyes rejoicing that they made it through that whole charade partly intact. She cupped his face and began to stand up completely straight to place a kiss onto his bloody lips, but as she extended her torso, pain erupted from her hip. She felt as if someone had stabbed her and dragged the knife across her skin.

She screamed which sent panic surging through Sebastian. She looked down to examine the damage not wanting the demon to see it. She outstretched a hand to see it completed covered in a thick coat of blood. The weapon the angel had thrown did not strike who he aimed it towards, nor did it strike air, but straight into Belladonna's hip.

She looked up at him with wide, scared eyes and parted lips which she used to inhale large sums of breath. Her eyes rolled and she fell into his arms. He scooped her up and darted out of town. Now he knew he was out of time. She was loosing far too much blood and that only added to the stress and hardship she endured while captive by Angela.

"hold on Belladonna" He wasn't entirely sure if she could still hear him.

Once at his destination he kicked open the rusty door, and the man whose door it belonged to stood up from his desk now fully alert. His intention to attack the intruder fled his thoughts at the sight of his daughter bleeding heavily in the demons arms.

He instinctively pushed all of the remnants on his desk onto the floor with one long swipe of his arms. Glass jars broke open onto the floor and files of other peoples deaths were left unattended- he couldn't care less about any of them right now. His eyes were wide with horror as if he saw the ghost of his worst fears, although this wasn't a ghost, this was REAL. His hands and lips trembled and his eyes unwillingly began to water.

Sebastian set Belladonna onto the desk that fit the entire length of her body perfectly- just as a coffin would. Undertaker would not allow himself to think that way, she will not die on his account.

His hand hovered over her pale body from head to toe as he mentally examined and marked one by one what he would have to do to access each wound. There were so many! He couldn't move fast enough. He stopped at her hip where the sword like weapon was plunged, he must start there and stop the blood flow.

His mind was torn between fixing his daughter, loosing the only bloodline he had left, and murdering every person that brought her harm. Thinking of those people he remembered that he was not alone in his morgue and instantly he grew ridged. Sebastian stood by Belladonna looking at her with the same expression that mirrored Undertaker's. But she was not his, she was not a toy to be played with, or an obligation that resembled him and Ciel's contract. She was his! His daughter! and he would share her with no one!

"Get. Out." Undertaker ordered. Sebastian knew this was his time to leave but as he saw Belladonna fighting to remain conscious, he could not move, he did not want to until he knew she was safe. Undertaker would have none of it.

"OUT!" He shouted throwing his arm at Sebastian's chest with barely any strength. The demon catapulted out of the morgue and onto the sunken ground. He laid on his back and looked up into the sky as rain began to fall.

Inside Undertaker worked as fast as his limbs could carry him.

"Forgive me Bella" Undertaker voiced as he pulled the weapon from her hip causing a sharp cry from her lips. She whined and turned onto her side.

"no, you must lie on your back" he positioned her back to how she was and folded one of his robes to place underneath her head.

Stuck paralyzed by the pain she noticed Sebastian was gone, and tilted her head towards the entrance to the shop.

"no" Belladonna muttered as she saw what her father had done to Sebastian, he was her security blanket, and now he was gone too.

Undertaker ripped at her already shredded clothes to repair more of the damage. He stuffed her wound with gauze, applying enough pressure to attempt at stopping the blood. He blotted several wounds with antiseptic and began to wrap them. Every time he moved he watched Belladonna's face to see that she was still attentive, he still needed to sew many of the wounds for they were cut too deep for her skin to repair naturally.

He stopped and saw that she was gazing longingly at the door, not physically at the inanimate object but at the person who lay on the other side. That demon she loved so much, he thought bitterly. He then saw that she was completely still, more than she should be.

His heart dropped.

"Belladonna!" He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. Her green eyes shifted off into another direction.

"no! look at me!" he cried. "Right here! you must hold on Love, Please! hear my voice!"

Her gazed connected with his and she parted her lips. "dad" She whispered.

"I'm right here!" He voiced, pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm right here" he whispered against her cold, bruised lips.

When he separated their connection her eyes were empty and her head limp his hands.

_Silence._

Undertaker remained in the same position utterly silent, the rain began to pattered against the roof. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do! He cried heavy tears and watched as they slid down her cheeks. He wiped them away just as he had done when she was born, although during that time he cried for a much different reason. The exact opposite of why he cried now.

His hands shook and lips twitched as he became a babbling mess. His sentences of regret, apology, empathy, remorse, and sorrow fell from his lips in jagged fragments, and harsh breaths. He bit his bottom lip and lightly place her head out of his hands. He stood looking at the macabre shop not knowing what to do with himself.

He bawled his fists and shouted at the top of his lungs before falling to his knees; broken.

Sebastian now drenched from the rain heard Undertaker's cry and knew what it meant. He felt as though if demons were capable of crying his tears would mix with the rain beating down on his face. He laid for a few moments more taking in all that had happened. He felt a stab of guilt as he hear Undertaker's cries and objects in the morgue being smashed. He went there to save her, to bring her home, she trusted him with her life, and he failed.

_He failed._

That one statement echoed in his mind as he gathered himself to his feet. Sebastian Michealis, the impeccable, imperious, skillful, Phantomhive butler worthy of all honors...had failed.

* * *

***smiles sheepishly* w****ell...I said I wouldn't kill off Grell.  
**

**Sidenote: Can anyone guess the relationship between Sebby and Ally (lol). You only have one or two chapters left to figure it out!**

**Broke my record again! 7,894 words!**

**R&R! Please!**

**P.S!: Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, xAdaliaMichaelisx, Black butler fan, and Abby the Bat for all the reviews! ^_^  
**

** -Destiny Italia.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was totally expecting that kind of reaction from you guys!**** (Ill admit I was a little teary-eyed when I was writing it). I know a lot of people don't like original characters so thank you for tolerating Belladonna :3. I wish I had good news to tell you, but I am cranking out these chapters fast because it gets...better! The more reviews the faster I update! -Destiny Italia**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Grieving-How does one cope with death?

Her hair faded from the grey tint she inherited from her father to the whitest of white; which resembled the pale strands she was born with. This time however, from lack of nutrition and blood flow, her thick hair looked thin and limp lying down by her sides. Her placement had not changed and she remained on top of his desk. Although not being able to stand the sight of her battered appearance, he dressed her in a black long-sleeved gown that stopped at the length of her bent knees. The dark contrast of the fabric made her pallid look even more translucent; her lifeless veins ghosting underneath her skin looked even more prominent. The dress completely covered her torso so that he could not see the gauze underneath which concealed the majority of wounds that adorned her skin. He placed a black choker around her neck so that he could hide Sebastian's punctures. Her hands were placed on top of one other underneath her breasts and in between her frail fingers were three white roses. He had scattered close to hundreds of red and white rose petals around her form; creating a morbidly beautiful picture. The only thing she needed now was a coffin, but he couldn't bring himself to put her inside one. He wouldn't be able to endure the sight of it. So he continued his torment by leaving her in plain sight where he would walk past and drown himself in his remorse.

The morgue was closed for the first time since he began his faithful service. He turned away not only the people searching to burying their loved-ones but also the ones seeking underground information; even his favorite little Lord Phantomhive.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Ciel exclaimed.

The boy stood with his hands on his desk as he examined all the files he had taken from Scotland Yard. The morning Sebastian returned he received a letter from Her Majesty to investigate yet another murder case. His frustration emanated from the lack of evidence they could find, and when he visited an old grey-haired acquaintance, he was left yelling and banging outside the door until Sebastian advised that it was best to leave Undertaker be. For whatever reason, Ciel did not know of. When Sebastian returned he spoke none of Belladonna or of what he had been doing during his absence.

Ciel attempted to ask the demon, but retreated when he gazed at Sebastian's animalistic glowing eyes. They stared into Ciel's blue disks as if he wanted to kill the boy where he stood. His butler made it perfectly clear to him that he did not want Ciel to even utter her name let alone ask about her well-being. After that instant Ciel let it go.

Sebastian knew of his master's curiosity and the possibility of him getting suspicious, therefore he made sure he kept his behavior and work ethic the same; flawless and punctual. To the raven his plan was successful, but to the others around him, he seemed to be hiding something, and that something made him obsessive over the one thing he thought he had lost- his perfection.

* * *

The red-headed maid climbed the small foot stool to restock her master's delicate China back into its case. Obviously being the clumsy of sorts she lost her balance and dropped several plates in the process. Sebastian had entered the hall just in time to either: save her and the dishes from falling or allow the glass plates to shatter on the hallway floor. He chose the latter and watched as Mey-Rin scurried down off the foot stool to pick up the large pieces. Her hands however were not able to pick up the glass for Sebastian hand already appeared before her and grabbed half of a remaining plate. She looked towards the ground as his face grew hard.

"Mey-Rin-"he spoke, showing her one of the plates she had broken.

She refused to look at him, knowing he was severely angry and her lack of compliance only conned his rage. He slapped his hand against the wall beside her head causing her to look up at him in shock. Despite being afraid for her well-being she still blushed at how close he was to her- her chest brushing up against his as she breathed.

"Mey-Rin, are you incapable of doing anything your master asks without screwing it up?" His voice released pure hatred and she inhaled a taught breath only enduring the beginning of his rampage.

"How many times have you carried dinning utensils and have been unable to carry the amount you held, resulting in you falling on your incompetent back side. If you can't simply walk and hold your balance carry them one at a time, saving me the inconvenience of ordering the young master a new set. How many times must you make the same idiotic mistake before you understand this concept?"

He backed away leaving the expressionless maid leaning against the wall in utter shock.

"Now clean this up." He ordered, promptly leaving the hall way.

He pulled out his pocket watch and saw that it was precisely his master's lunch hour. Turning his direction towards the kitchen he ran down the hall and kicked open the door which released the horrid stench of burnt food, burnt expensive food. He was at his wit's end of smelling this stench and dove into the smoke filled room and returned shortly, dragging a half-conscience cook out into the hall. He dropped the cook resulting in Bard hitting his head against the wall, snapping him out of his lethargy. The afro-blonde rubbed his head and took in his surroundings, looking at the burning kitchen and his body sprawled on the floor he gasped. He looked up and cowered as saw the burning red eyes set in Sebastian's fuming face.

"Ahh-" The cook muttered, his plea of an explanation instantly being severed by Sebastian's stern voice.

"Bard, I had half a mind to leave you there to suffocate to death, then I wouldn't have to call on a work man to repair our kitchen the next time you destroy it. I understand your past and the hard ship you endured but that was in the past and now you have more then enough time to make food for our master efficiently, without blowing a bloody hole out of the side of the house!"

He grabbed the baffled cook by the back of his collar and hoisted him onto his feet. Bard's eyes widened, he had no idea Sebastian housed such strength in such a lean form. He half-carried the cook to the kitchen as it finally aired out and tossed him inside. Once Bard caught his balance he looked to Sebastian for further instruction, he dare not say a word out of fear for what else Sebastian was capable of.

"You have twenty-minutes to prepare the young lord an adequate evening lunch and bring it to his study, after wards you will clean this hell-hole of a kitchen. Understand?"

Bard frantically shook his head and began to do just as instructed, and with that, Sebastian took his leave.

The butler finally enjoyed a moment of peace as nothing else seemed to piss him off at the moment. No wonder the estate was at constant unease, Ciel's servants were far less than perfect-but he can fix that, he can fix anything. Failure was not in his vocabulary.

Just as his peace came it fled with the sight of wilted flowers spread over the entire span of the Phantomhive front lawn. The demon started for the lawn with macabre thoughts.

* * *

Unlike Sebastian's attempt at denying what had happened, Undertaker reveled in what he did wrong and constantly haunted his mind with the possibilities of what he could have done to change the outcome of Belladonna's death.

Undertaker obviously heard Ciel's poundings and foul words he spat as the young lad ordered to be let inside, but he was no acceptation- especially with that demon he kept flanked by his side everywhere he stepped.

Undertaker's hand ran across his desk as he walked painfully slow. His long nails barely brushing the hairs on her arm. He didn't look at the corpse lying beside him but instead into nothingness; his mind wondered.

"_Hip wound: ten inches long, five inches deep, severed tissue and punctured organ, internal bleeding- twenty internal stitches and thirty external. If only I had finished…."_ He discarded that last thought,

"I should never have let her leave" he whispered.

"_Ten bruises from broken blood vessels pooling beneath the skin and several cuts breaking the skin. Such pale fragile skin…"_

"The institution, they wanted to punish me and they've finally succeeded" His voice never broke over a frail whisper.

"_Muscles strained in both hamstrings, right ankle sprained...What the hell was the demon doing? Using her as a shield?"_

At the thought of Sebastian his rage flared. _"Neck tissue punctured and won't heal, venom sustained in blood stream"_

He stopped his mental synopsis wanting to rid his mind of any thought of Sebastian and his daughter. He most definitely should have ended that relationship when he had the chance. So many occasions, so many instances he could have prevented. Thinking of them, all he wanted to do was lock her away: keep her in a high up tower where he could protect her from the rest of the world, but he knew how that fairy tale ended. He also knew how he wanted to end this nightmare- he stopped cold as he began to feel an odd sensation.

He had always been a mad man, he enjoyed his insanity, but this, this feeling that wrapped around this torso and ran its fingers along his scalp was a powerful urge. An emotion that would make humans willingly give up their souls in order to quench its constant pulling at the dark corners of their mind: Revenge.

Undertaker didn't just want revenge, he wanted blood-he wanted to bathe in it.

He turned facing his desk and the body that laid atop of it: still refusing to look at her face. What did revenge ever solve? What did actions fueled by hatred ever prove? The voice of his late companion; Ciel's predecessor- echoed in his head, soothing his flared emotions. Vincent was a wise man for his age; being much younger than Undertaker the shinigami was entranced by his admiration for the man. Even after all these years his words were still true, revenge will not have the reward you seek.

So then where does he reside? A broken man unwilling to cope. Too passive of a man unwilling to avenge his daughter? Too cowardly of a man to show the dispatch society they've crossed the wrong line? He did not know which path to take or which decision to make. So he will wait until the time comes.

* * *

Sebastian stood before his master amused at how the atmosphere was as if he were a child being called before their father to be punished for doing something wrong. Ciel's face was stern like he was Sebastian's superior and since these were the roles they must play Sebastian bowed hiding his incriminating smile.

"Yes, Young Master?" He inquired innocently.

"Judging by the servants surprisingly doing their jobs right for the first time and Finnian's hysterical crying a few moments ago, you've finally gotten tired of their incompetence." Ciel commented.

Sebastian's brows perked. That is why he was called here? For doing something right?

"Why?" Ciel finished, a small glint in his eye.

"Why?" Sebastian repeated. "The young master does not want his manor to be orderly, you would rather have it function in chaos?"

"It has never bothered you before and we both know you are more than capable of fixing their ruins with out much effort at all. So why then?"

"In all due respect master, I do not understand what you mean. I was only correcting your servants so they learn not to make the same mistakes. The Phantomhive estate has a pristine reputation to uphold."

"And what's say your reputation? You taught them everything they know when you brought them here, so in turn aren't they just a reflection of your teachings? You must be far less _pristine _then you envisioned." Ciel smirked, he could tell he was digging under Sebastian's skin, and he loved it.

Sebastian fumed but did not let his rage surface. He ignored the one blemish on his record, his one failure that cost much more than just his reputation. Now it was interfering with his relationship with Ciel and he must now put a stop to it. He smiled, "I will do my best to please my master."

"Do what ever it is you need, and stop all of this nonsense Sebastian, that is an order."

He swept his hand across his chest and bowed before the boy. "Yes, My Lord".

* * *

Sebastian slipped out of the estate effortlessly once he had his master safely tucked in his bed. The demon fled for a few minutes before stopping in front of the morgue that looked like it had fallen apart more than the last time he'd seen it; similar to its care taker inside. Sebastian brought no weapons on his person for he did not want to fight, and if his plans succeeded he would not encounter Undertaker at all, but he must be quick about this in order for it to work.

He has never performed this before and never in his life did he expect to do so. The probability of this working was entirely slim: rare but not impossible.

He slipped inside the morgue with ease and his predator like eyes locked onto his prey; her lifeless form lying on top of Undertaker's desk with hundreds of scattered rose petals surrounding her. The demon picked up a few of them as he ran his hand over the top of the decaying wood. He crushed them in his palm and let the wilted petals fall to his feet.

He stood beside Belladonna, looking down at her face and was surprised to see that she wasn't as..aged as he imaged. He ran a soft hand across her ashen white hair. He was not appalled by it, he actually missed her natural shade of hair, the grey reminded him too much of her father. His fingers tips lightly touched the side of her face missing the color that was set in her skin. Her full pink lips that he enjoyed setting his teeth into were now pale and cracked.

He couldn't stand to see her this way and persuaded himself not to dwell on the way she looked anymore. She won't be this way for very long, not on his account.

He rolled up his sleeves and discarded both of his gloves. His fangs extended and his red eyes glowed a deep shade of red.

* * *

**I dropped one clue earlier in this story, not about Belladonna's death but about what comes...afterward. Sorry for such a short chapter! Chappie 17 is already finished, makes you want to press review that much more ;)  
**

**Aw! I always update at like 11, 12 at night! lol Sorry if I have grammar/spelling errors!  
**

**Thank you Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Guest, and xAdaliaMichaelisx for reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Grieving-Part Two

Sebastian brought the back side of his wrist to his mouth and set the pale flesh in between his sharp teeth. Just before his jaw contracted puncturing several veins he stopped, feeling the sign of another ones presence. He slowly slipped the limb out of his mouth. Without turning around to face the mortician he cursed inwardly as his muscles tensed. He remained on the side of the desk, flanked beside Belladonna's head, showing Undertaker that he had no intention of leaving.

"You will not taint her with your filth." Undertaker spat, his voice deeper than Sebastian remembered.

The voice was daringly close to the demon's ear and Sebastian instinctively turned to face the green eyed man with a harsh glare of his own. They stood chest to chest both trying to claim their territory, but what right does Sebastian have to defy a father's orders pertaining to his daughter? In Undertaker's mind, he had absolutely no right to undermine his authority. On the other hand, if Sebastian's plan could bring about any solution to their current situation, he would try it despite Undertaker's refusal. The only way to prevent this is to set her in her grave and even then Sebastian would be waiting with shovel in hand.

"She is already-" _CRASH!_ His sentence was interrupted by a harsh blow to his chest, knocking all the breath out of his lungs. Undertaker wasn't going to allow him to finish that sentence. Everything Sebastian had ever done with Belladonna was nothing to him now; they never happened.

Sebastian landed on top of a coffin cracking it into large pieces. He was thankful Undertaker had retired his services otherwise he would have landed on something more than just an empty coffin. However, the raven knew why the reaper struck him down; he did not want to hear the decisions Belladonna had made with him. As stubborn as Undertaker was he would have to come to terms with them eventually, especially knowing what Sebastian plans to do next.

Sebastian stood and took in a large breath, extending his rib cage which emanated a loud CRACK throughout the room. The demon hissed as his chest settled from the discomfort. Never taking his eyes off of Undertaker and the scythe he now held which originally struck him down a few moments ago, Sebastian pondered if it was a mistake to come unarmed. He has only said three words to the man and Undertaker already brought him to his knees.

"She is dead." Sebastian voiced.

Undertaker's eyes widened as he snarled, he most definitely did not want to hear those words and now the demon was shoving them in his face. "She has a chance" He replied.

"You don't believe that."

Sebastian was appalled at how naïve Undertaker was being. He honestly thinks that she will heal on her own? Being a shinigami her genes are undoubtedly strong and her body will heal from the most server wounds, but she was struck down by the very weapons created by shinigami, and one only knows the power the angel's weapon concealed. Sebastian would not stand by and watch this nonsense, Undertaker must listen to reason if he honestly wanted his daughter back.

"Look at her, does she not resemble the countless amounts of 'clients' you've held in here? She has no sign of coming back on her own."

Undertaker did not look at Belladonna as Sebastian urged him to, further proving his stubbornness to cope with the reality of the situation.

"I will not let you change her anymore, she has been through enough!" He shouted.

Sebastian agreed, but he would not take all the blame, "part of that is your being!"

"and what say you? How have you coped with this loss?" Undertaker replied, refusing to say 'their loss' ;unwilling to admit Sebastian had a part of his daughter's life he could never have.

"You risked your life and the life of your master to protect her and you were the only one who came out intact..and yet you still pride yourself"

"That is in the past, my coming here tonight is my redemption, have you determined yours? Or would you rather watch her rot?"

Undertaker looked as if he was going to strike Sebastian again and the demon prepared for the blow. To his surprise, Undertaker spared him. The shinigami was weary of this, of everything. He would gladly change places with his daughter if he could, just to end all of this grief.

"Belladonna was old enough to make her own decisions, she made many against my better judgment and now that her will is gone, I am making them for her. If she would have listened to me she would still be here and you would be daunting over the young Phantomhive right now. So go back to your assumed role and leave us."

Sebastian allowed Undertaker's defeated tone to crawl beneath his skin and did not respond with another line of argument. Instead, he walked up to the desk where his young reaper laid and took out of his pocket a deep blood red rose with a long stem and placed it in between her fingers. Feeling how cold she was made the demon shutter. He wanted to remove Undertaker and continue with his previous actions; the reason why he came to the morgue in the first place.

He looked into Undertaker's enticingly green eyes, which were the same as Belladonna's and replied in just as small of a voice, although equally as powerful.

"Then lay out her coffin."

He turned to leave not seeing how his statement impacted Undertaker; punched him hard in the stomach. That was his only option in this matter and since this week has passed Undertaker could not put her to rest. He couldn't..

"Wait."

Sebastian stopped; removing his hand from the rusty door knob. Although he did not turn around until he was sure Undertaker was stopping him for the right reason.

"Very well, but do this quickly." Undertaker replied, and when Sebastian turned around the shinigami was gone. He figured he had retired into his back room, not wanting to trust the demon alone in his morgue or with his daughter, but Sebastian didn't think too much on the matter.

The demon appeared before Belladonna almost eagerly to resume his placement and bit promptly into his wrist. As the blood pooled, it stained his lips red and began dripping down his arm. He hovered his arm over Belladonna's lips and used his opposite hand to part them just enough to allow the blood inside her mouth. Once he deemed she had consumed enough he moved to her hips.

His eyes flickered over his shoulder for a brief moment. Knowing Undertaker he was probably watching this entire process and being so close to a sensitive area on Belladonna's body he could practically feel Undertaker's tension. Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at this, how inappropriate of a man. Although a demon, capable of lusting over another person he was still a well-mannered and respectful butler first. He was indeed attracted to Belladonna, but this was not the time for such vulgarity.

Sebastian hiked up Belladonna's black dress exposing the wound the angel had inflicted. The stitches had held the skin together and her flesh started to heal but it was still far from where it should be. Dripping his blood onto the wound it began to absorb into her skin which was a good sign. He did this for several of her wounds then stopped to allow his wrist to heal. His venom was already in her blood from the multiple times he's bitten into her and all it needed to do now was circulate. He placed both of his hands in the middle of her chest and began to push down against her rib cage; creating enough friction to urge her heart to beat.

All the while he felt his strength weakening, it wasn't just the physical wounds he was addressing. He was resurrecting her from the inside as well, and it took all his concentration and power for that matter to locate her soul and attempt to revive it. He rested his head against her chest and heard the small patters of her heart. When he lifted his head and gazed at her face with a glimmer of hope, Undertaker stepped into the room.

The retired reaper looked towards the door and made no sudden movements. Sebastian realized he was listening for something, or someone and soon tuned in as well.

"leave. now." Undertaker ordered as he started for the door with his scythe in his hands. Sebastian hesitated looking back at Belladonna, she has not awakened yet, and he could not predict when she would.

More bodies began to emerge from outside the morgue for he could hear their rapid foot steps; there was going to be an ambush. What was he going to do!

Undertaker stopped before opening the door and turned to Sebastian who then looked back at him. His eyes were reddened and looked at him somberly. The silence between the two was almost palpable, and the tense atmosphere was thick.

Undertaker lifted his scythe, "Don't bring her back her."

With a sharp nod of his head Sebastian responded to Undertaker's last command, and the shinigami disappeared outside to defend his daughter from whoever thought themselves wise to harm her.

* * *

Undertaker stood in a loose horse-stance with his scythe gripped in his hands. He was surrounded by the very last people he would ever think to see again.

The councilmen.

He stood guard willing to take down anyone who tried to surpass him, and by the look on their faces that was exactly what they intended to do. Undertaker smirked at this almost in a fit to laugh; it's been a while since he was in a brawl like this. Time to exercise his strength.

"Give us the girl." The red-headed shinigami commanded. Areth, Undertaker knew him well.

Looking around at them all, Undertaker noticed there were only three out of the five that were present, not counting the dozen or two henchmen they brought with them.

"Your mission here was in vain, return back to the institution and your life will be spared." Undertaker warned.

"We will not return without the girl, Nazarie please do not resist."

Undertaker looked to the angel Ian and noted the scar on the right side of his face, which he desperately tried to hide behind his long blonde hair. So it seems Sebastian did put up a fight on his daughters behalf; the reaper felt a tinge of admiration for the demon which he quickly extinguished.

"You will not take her-"

"we must!" Undertaker turned as a guard raged towards him and with a swift twirl of his scythe to the mans chest he fell to his feet. Undertaker stepped over the corpse as if he were just a small obstacle in his way and resumed his original position.

one down, much more to go.

Undertaker ignored the horrified looks on their faces from seeing one of their allies taken down so easily and continued with his inquires. He could not help but feel the tension between this particular group of people. They were not here on their own account. They would never willingly leave their safe haven; the upper rings of the institution.

"I cannot help but realize you are missing a couple of your members? Were they not willing to risk their life, or was their something else? Where exactly is Alabaster and Angela?"

The looks he received proved that what he had been thinking was right. "She wants Belladonna, Angela had gotten wind from one of her captives that the reaper escaped and that she had a possibility of surviving the attack. We cannot return without her" The eldest replied taking a step closer.

Undertaker aimed his scythe at the old man, "Do not take another step or it will be your last."

"Her life it not our priority! The entire institution has been over turned! If we return her-" Areth's protest was interrupted by Undertaker's laugh.

"hehehe!- you honestly believe that? She will not return anything to you. The only reason Angela wants my daughter is because she is the only one who has a chance at stopping her. Why would I help any of you! Years ago you wanted her dead and now that she is your only ticket to freedom you are willing to accept the existence my ..abomination."

Undertaker was beginning to feel the tugs of revenge once again and they could see it glisten in his green eyes. The time to negotiate was over.

Undertaker lunged and Ian pounced at his advancement.

Undertaker's scythe and the Ian's sword clashed and they both pushed at each others weight.

"You know something else don't you?" Ian began. "how exactly would she have the chance to survive?"

Undertaker pushed him off and swiped at his face, cutting several strains of blonde hair.

"She is stronger than you think!" He replied.

"Your lying!" Ian charged again, "It was that demon, the one who did this to me!" He showed the side of his face where Sebastian had him permanently scarred.

As the fight between the reaper and angel began, the others ran towards the morgue. Undertaker heard the rapid foot steps and turned despite the angel flanked behind him. He sliced and twirled his scythe towards the sentries skillfully taking down the few that were in his path. Once he made it to the door leading inside he pressed his back against it. He was completely surrounded and they were closing in.

"If my mind is correct, we have jurisdiction to slaughter that girl! She will become something more than what she was before, more than an abomination!" Ian continued.

Undertaker removed his cloak only seeing it now as dead weight for it was torn and now utterly useless. He was unmoved by the amount of blood that stained his black clothes only wishing to add more to it.

"Give up Nazarie!" Ian shouted.

Slight rain began to fall, lightly dusting Undertaker's grey locks. He inhaled the damp night air and locked eyes onto his targets. Time for them to have a taste of death. As they all ran towards him Undertaker lifted his scythe and as he was about to bring it down upon them a loud thud sounded inside the morgue.

"Belladonna!" Undertaker yelled.

He burst through the threshold and stopped cold; soon accompanied by his enemies. Undertaker's eyes were frantic and the councilmen cursed in vain at what they saw.

Belladonna was gone.

* * *

**Thanks to the new readers that are following my story and to xAdaliaMichaelisx and Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for reviewing! :) Another short chapter, sorry. Next one defiantly won't be ;) -Till then!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen chapters without sex! This is unacceptable! haha just kidding, but seriously you knew this was coming. Sebby and Bella reunited! ok, I'll stop. On a serious note, I like to improve as a writer which means expanding my ability to write more than one genre or scenario. I think I did o.k in _Innocence;_ so expect a bit of smex in the next chapter ;0. -DestinyItalia**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Rebirth

I opened my eyes seeing nothing but fragmented blurs at first. On instinct I took in a large amount of air: was I holding my breath? For a moment I was paralyzed, I couldn't feel my arms or legs; I wiggled my fingers and then my toes, thankful that I was still connected to them. Slowly but surely I pressed my hands against my father's desk lifting myself up into a seated position. By this time my eyes had adjusted and I looked around the room to see it was completely destroyed. Did he do this? I looked to the floor and saw hundreds of rose petals. Looking at my legs and feet I saw there were more of them. I picked several of them up into my hand.

_He was already preparing my funeral. _I thought as I let them fall onto my lap. But then, how did I end up here? How did I come back? The thought of this made me feel uneasy, to realize that I had died; experience something only mortals knew of. Many of my loved ones had died, I saw their end and never did I think I would come to mine. Even when I dealt with Angela I had an optimistic premise, but now seeing what had happened I learned I needed to be more like my father.

I summed up all of my strength to turn over and take a small leap off of the desk. My body felt as stiff as a board having been in the same position for who knows how long. I shivered violently when my feet touched the floor sending a sharp pulse through my limbs, that being one way to wake them up. I bent down at the sight of three white roses and one red lying at my feet. I picked up the red rose and brought it to my nose. As the smell filled my lungs I blushed, it smelled beautiful as one should, but with an extra scent that was too familiar to me.

_Wait. No, he? He couldn't have, HOW could he have? Did Sebastian honestly have this type of power?_

I jumped at a noise from outside the morgue, followed swiftly by a faint voice.

"Ian! And Areth!" I shouted in a small whisper.

I turned and ran into my father's back room, stumbling and tripping over countless objects in my path. I reached the back door and pushed it open. It leads to an empty clearing and across the way was a forest which I quickly ran towards. I cannot let them catch up to me in this condition. How did they even find me? My father's morgue probably is the most obvious place to look. As I ran I continued to hear what was taking place behind me, even though it was progressively growing further away. I bit my lip to muffle my cries as sharp rocks and twigs cut into my feet. I winced as I was being whip-lashed by numerous tree branches.

"Ahh! Fu- ah! "

Just as I thought I was catching speed my body began to recoil my actions. Having been finally awakened I shouldn't be pushing my body this hard and it was fighting back hard. My limbs were protesting for me to stop, and as I looked over my shoulder to finally see the morgue hiding behind dozens of trees I did not react fast enough to the head on impact of a thick rooted tree in my path. I fell onto my back completely out of breath and unconscious.

* * *

My eyes opened for a second time and this time around I did not make any fast movements. I was expecting to be lying in a mount of gravel, shivering half to death in the forests outside of London but instead I look up to a completely white ceiling. My body lies on a plush bed with white coverings, and the cushions hug the curves of my body allowing me to relax all of my muscles with ease. I run my hand across my chest as I realize that the black dress I was originally wearing had been removed and now I wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt. I peek underneath my collar to see that I had a new change of gauze underneath as well. I lie back down on the thick pillow beneath my head and bring the collar up to my nose, breathing in his scent. I never get tired of it. As I let go of my newly acquired shirt I feel an increase of pressure on the bed where my feet are laying. I smile, knowing exactly who it was sitting on the end of the bed and I stay where I am remembering another time similar to this one.

"The last time I woke wearing your shirt, the room Ciel had given me was destroyed and when I opened my eyes you were not there to greet me…How will this time differ from the last?"

As I spoke these words to him I was slightly appalled by how my voice sounded. It was the same pitch and dialect, but somehow it was spoken more clearly then I remembered; like my voice was more definitive than the premature state it was before.

Sebastian only chuckled a reply.

I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed. Sebastian's eyes read almost no emotion at all, which scared me at first. I crawled over to him and sat on my knees beside him. He watched me with attentive eyes, looking me over as if mentally accessing my movements and matching them up with the injuries I suffered. I placed my hand on his cheek trying to ease his suspicions that I was still in pain; only slightly but not very much to mention it.

I sighed figuring someone should break the ice between us; I looked around the room once more seeing it unfamiliar to me. I highly doubt Sebastian was able to acquire this estate in so little time.

"Where are we?" my voice chimed, I never felt so grateful to be able to speak again, to breathe. Once those privileges are lost you learn to appreciate them more.

"We are residing in my master's estate on the Eastern side of Paris; this manor was just recently purchased." He replied, still in his butler baritone voice.

I scrunched my face and he made an amused snort at my child-like expression. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around my waist; I didn't like the awkward space between us and felt relieved when he didn't either. When we separated I snaked my hands under his collar and pulled down his black tail coat from over his shoulders then down his arms. He looked at me surprised by my actions, but I ignored it, naturally he should have expected that.

"Master? You have no master here." I smiled. I released his arms and he continued to pull off his coat dropping it on the floor.

I backed away a few paces still on my knees as he climbed into the bed with me. He rested his hands on my lower back as I grabbed the hem of his collar. He began to place kisses on my cheek and jaw instantly making my cheeks heat up. I looked down at the bed beneath us as he continued his small bites and kisses. I looked up as my eye caught onto the mirror placed on the opposite wall from the bed. Sebastian stopped as he heard me gasp, and seeing from his reflection he was smiling.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked, his lips kissing at my ear.

I remained frozen in shock at my own reflection to reply to him. I was not horrified but entranced. I was so intrigued that I did not even believe the girl staring back at me was me. Sebastian removed his hands from my waist and I felt like I was going to fall over. I lay against his chest and stared at the two of us. We had such similarities and yet an equal amount of differences that my eyes pounced from one feature to the next comparing them all.

"Do I like-"I whispered, I fled from the bed the moment I opened my mouth. I leaned over the vanity table rearing into the mirror with wide eyes.

"I have fangs!" I exclaimed. I peeled back my top lip and saw four sharp teeth, two on the bottom and two on top. I ran my tongue across them to ensure they were real. I bared my teeth and clamped down on my jaw a few times still in awe. I could heard Sebastian laughing as he saw how curious I was to find out this discovery.

I stopped sticking my fingers in my mouth finally believing I have the mouth of a carnivore and smiled at the shade of my hair. I swept all of it to one side and combed my fingers through it, it was slightly shorter than its usual length and I tried my best to ignore all of the split ends. My black nails had grown a little longer and they had a slight curve to them like claws. My skin had always been pale, but now my complexion mirrored Sebastian's, which was a major change in my opinion; his always looked so smooth, and creamy-like- pale, but not in a sickly sort of way.

My face held the same heart shape and my lips were still pink, although from my biting on them they were slightly red. The last feature, the one that made me doubt what I was looking at was real, were my eyes. They were a deep burgundy-red, the color darken into a soft black as it sprouted further away from my iris. The contrast against the rest of my face was so unyielding and yet looked so natural; so perfect. The shinigami I was before was completely gone.

"My eyes" I whispered.

"I predict that they will change according to the amount of power you release and if you are completely fed. As do mine, although being held in a contract I have learned to hide my signs of hunger."

"_Fed?"_ I whispered. I dropped my hands from my face as my mouth remained agape.

"Oh..Oh no. I can't do this."

I walked around him to the bed and latched onto the bed post for support. Everything finally settled; it all clicked. I was dead and he revived me. He brought me back and now I was one of him, I was a demon. I looked towards him as my eyes began to water; I sat on the edge of the bed as he stood in front of me.

"Why?" I whined.

His brows furrowed and he knelt before me. "What do you mean? You do not want to be here, with me?"

"no.." He looked at me even more concerned. "No! As in no I do not-Not want to be here, which is what I want very much," I re-phrased.

"Then why are you crying?" He replied, wiping the stream of water that fell from my eye. I grabbed his hand removing it from my cheek.

"I just…I feel like I've failed Sebastian." He cringed at that word, already feeling the negative connotation that came along with it. "The council will surely kill me now! I'm an abomination, I'm a hybrid! Is this even possible! Am I the only one like my kind in the world?"

"The probability is low but, I'm sure you aren't. There are other hybrids in existence of different species. However, I have yet to meet a reaper mix."

"It doesn't matter now." I sighed. "I can't change anything or who I've become,"

"No you cannot, you can continue forward."

"I am not going back there!" I protested, standing from the edge of the bed and slowly pacing the room. I not going back; I won't! Who cares for the institution anyway; Angela can have it! Maybe Undertaker left for a good reason. A reason that I should not be trying to fix! Sure I will feel regret and remorse but that is better than losing my life a second time. Undertaker would want me to do the same.

"Then you will allow your friends and instructors to be in harm's way? Imprisoned against their will?" He inquired, turning to watch me walk back and forth through the room.

I stopped and hesitated on my reply. "I-They could find a way to escape, they aren't that helpless." I replied. I knew what I said was stubborn and selfish, but do they honestly expect me to do this on my own? "The institution is to great to take back single-handily"

Sebastian nodded in agreement, I stepped closer to him with an inquisitive look on my face, "You speak as if you are actually concerned about them?"

"I am concerned with the people that you find dear, only because they serve as value in your life, without them you would not be happy and ultimately that is my only concern." He replied smoothly.

I rolled my eyes. He can never have just a straight forward answer, there is always a double meaning or he is defining some condition of his. "I don't know what I'm going to do, and as of right now I don't care.." I sighed trying to release the stress that was building. Our escape was a blur to me and a huge part of me was thankful for that. I don't want to fill my second life with things that had happened in the previous. I will start anew and when I have a plan I'll go from there.

"You are the only one who is not trapped inside, the others have no contact to the outside world.." He continued.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Sebastian." I replied, clicking my teeth.

His brows perked and I turned toward the vanity to see why he was smitten. My eyes flashed a sharp pink color before deepening into the red once more; my pupils thinner like that of cat eyes. "With a temper like that I will have to be more careful around you," He smirked.

I walked up to him and traced my index finger across his thin white shirt.

"How did you do this?" I asked, referring to my transformation.

"It was a very tedious task and I had to work twice as fast to see it completed. I did not know when you would wake and I waited a few miles from the morgue. I found you in the forest and brought you here, in one day's time you woke again."

"One day! I hit myself that hard?" I rested my palm against my head in confusion.

"Your body was exhausted and still defenseless, you needed the extra hours." He replied calmly.

I lifted my hand to his face and lightly ran my finger tips across his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. "If my eyes change color once more I'd be better off blind," I teased.

"You do not like them? I think red suits you." He leaned in to kiss me and I rejected his gesture turning to walk toward the bed.

"I forgot to thank you for saving my life" I whispered as he began to walk after me. I glanced over at him with playful eyes.

"There is no need," He replied.

"And whats to say of Ciel? Is he happy with your leave?"

I climbed back into the bed and beckoned him towards me. Once he came to the edge of the bed I resumed my earlier position and stood on my knees so that I was at his standing height. I gently ran my hands from the nape of his neck, down over his collarbones, and then over the curves of his finely toned chest.

"He practically encouraged me." He purred, running his finger tips up and down my thighs.

"Good, because I don't plan on giving you back anytime soon."

I smiled pressing my lips to his finally tasting him. I released a soft moan when we touched surprised at how eager I was. When _was_ the last time we were intimate? Whatever the case, it was far too long. As our lips intertwined and our tongues mingled I grabbed a hand full of his shirt and gasped when it ripped from the seem.

I forgotten that my strength had peaked and now that I saw it first hand, I was going to enjoy it. Sebastian saw my eyes spark with intrigue and smiled sadistically. I grabbed his shoulders on both sides of his arms and ripped his shirt in two. I giggled at how invigorating it was to de-robe him and attacked the pale expanse of skin on his neck.

The skin beneath my lips was hot and tense; my tongue stimulated a soft spot against his neck, interchanging with my teeth seeking into his flesh. Sebastian released a small whine trying to muffle his cry.

I loved this. The ability to make Sebastian swoon when it was most commonly the other way around. I was definitely going to relish in this while I still had control. I kissed up the side of his face until my lips connected with his once more. His hands that were pressed against my back ran down over the curve of my butt. I jumped at his touch and blushed. He has never been _this_ forward before, but then again, before I was new at all this and I wasn't a demon. I dragged my hands down his chest and abs to the base of his hips.

Sebastian felt where my hands were trailing and I felt his abdomen tense at my soft touch. I continued our vibrant kiss as I slid my right hand under the brim of his tailored black pants. His breathing hitched as my middle finger traced over the curve of his rigidness.

My eyes opened abruptly as he pulled both of my hands away. He held my sinful right hand in one hand and pulled up the white dress shirt with his other.

"Your injured," He muttered. I smirked at his attempt to quell the lust pouring from his eyes. His speech says no, but his eyes and body crave it.

I looked down at my bandaged torso and hip and thought nothing of it. My mind was completely lost to any logical reasoning. My breathing was unsteady, my body was hot, and eyes lidded with desire. He released my hands and I pulled the shirt over my head dropping it onto the floor by his feet. I wasn't completely nude for only small parts of my body were left untouched by the gauze. I leaned into him so close that our lips brushed.

"Your just going to have to be gentle." I whispered flicking my tongue against his bottom lip.

* * *

**Comments? Critiques? Why you followed this story? Why you are about to un-follow it? Why am I such a terrible writer? Anything would help really. Thank you, ****xAdaliaMichaelisx and Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape for reviewing.  
**

**bye!**

**Just started a new story btw, _Blood-Lust; _if you don't like yaoi you shouldn't read it. lol But it's not totally a smut fic. so umm yeah.**

**bye again XD.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I changed the entire conclusion to this story so lets see how this plays out! -DestinyItalia  
**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen(Revised): Confess

My finger swirls delicate little circles over his bare chest as I lay by his side with his arm wrapped around my waist and my leg resting over his hip. I hadn't the knowledge of what time it was or the amount of time we spent sharing each others body heat. My head lying on his pectoral gently elevated then rested with the pace of his steady breathing. The light shinning in was bright but dulling so that we could still enjoy the rays absorbing into our exposed bodies. Sebastian's hand pressed into my lower back pushing my body closer to his, I wrapped my arm around his torso and hugged him tighter. Our bodies were pressed so close there was literally no space between us; no way for us to get any closer. Well there was _one_ way, but that I will save that for later when we have the strength to endure another session. I lifted my head slightly and placed a kiss on his chest, I blushed as he smiled and lay back down on his chest.

"Do you know what time it is Sebastian?" I asked.

"Time does not matter here." He answered.

I hummed and smirked at his ominous reply. Time does not matter. Were we in some kind of fourth dimension where the elements of time and space were not in effect? Where we could lie here together in weightlessness, surrounded by serenity and no ties from the outside world could hold us down. As dreamy as that would sound it was not the case, and every hour we spent here I tried my best to push the rest of my troubles away. I honestly wished we _could_ stay like this; Sebastian without his obligation to Ciel and me without a bounty over my head.

I hadn't noticed I was aimlessly caressing Sebastian's scar on his chest until I felt his finger tips move along my hip. I looked up at him to see his eyes studying the wound intensely. I ran my hand over his and felt the scarred tissue that felt to be about five inches long. I looked down at my hip and gasped when I saw the pinkish skin marred by the line of healed flesh.

"Now we really are one in the same Sebastian." I added, touching his scar to compare the two. After my unintentional comment I thought of something; I hesitated to voice my inquiry though feeling as though the conversation could quickly turn into an argument.

"Although now that I think of it," I began, choosing my words carefully. "I feel a bit strange calling you Sebastian, knowing that it is truly not your real name."

I felt him tense underneath me which was a bad sigh, but I wasn't going to stop just yet.

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am." I rolled my eyes and sat up crossing my arms over his chest like I was resting on a table. I looked at him clearly unamused.

"Have you ever considered my name to actually be Sebastian? I have had many masters; hundreds of names, sooner or later one of them had to be right,"

As valid as his point was I wasn't buying it, Sebastian was a professional at talking his way out of situations, but he wasn't going to do so this time.

"Well I hate to break this to you, but I am not in love with Sebastian Michaelis,"

I smirked at how my statement caused his eyes to flicker violently. "I am more intrigued by the person behind your second face, although I have only seen glimpses of him.

"I cannot show you," He replied rather bluntly. "I cannot show anyone, not even my young master."

"How powerful is this contract of yours hmm? Say your hand was to be amputated from your arm, would your precious contract still apply?" I teased, taking his hand which barred the contract and toggling the limb from its wrist. He intertwined his fingers with mine as he smirked sadistically.

"One can only hope" He commented.

"I'm serious Sebastian," I maneuvered around the bed, pushing the white bed spread aside so that I could straddle his hips with my legs. I wanted him to look up at my face and hopefully feel some sort of intimidation. I tried to ignore his lustful gaze as he scanned my breasts;even though they were covered by gauze, before making his way up to my face. Also the fact that his rather prominent sex was pressing against my inner thigh didn't help the situation any further than where it was already headed. Nudity was not very persuasive when it came to intimidation I realized; neither was the position I was in.

"Show me, Sebastian or whoever you are," I stared him down with a gaze that showed I was immovable. My eyes narrowed and I folded my arms over my chest; my lip involuntarily pouting.

Sebastian sighed as if I were a stubborn child who was unable to comply with any persuasion or negotiation. He sat up balancing my weight on his hips and kissed me despite my scolding expression. His expression however, was calm, showing me he was surrendering to any further argumentation. He unwrapped my arms from my chest struggling against my strength for a moment before I fully complied, and then placed his hands on my hips.

I rested my hands on his collarbone tracing a pattern around the bone not wanting to look at his face; he will deny me again I know it.

"My master did not order me to conceal my true identity and he never ordered me to show him. Our contract does not have jurisdiction over that part of me; which is why I was reborn as his so that he can use me as his tool for revenge. Because of those two things I will keep it at bay." He replied.

"Then if this is done by your own will, why not show me?" I whined. Now I was very confused. I gently squeezed his shoulders anxiously waiting his reply.

"As long as I am under Ciel's contract I am not that other person, in order to be completely loyal to Ciel I will only reveal my true form when I am in dire need to."

"Oh" I sighed. "I just thought that since you knew everything about me, it wasn't very fair that I did not know very much about you."

He looked at my pouting face and softened his eyes apologetically. I laid my hand on his chest telling him to lie back down so that I could comfortably lay on top.

"If you will not show me, tell me this then." I began, "anything" he complied.

"How does Alabaster know who you are?" I asked. "How do _you_ know him?"he retreated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I scoffed.

He sat up abruptly, me sitting on my knees and took hold of my chin with his thumb and index finger. I looked at him with wide eyes horrified by the sudden change in him.

"What relation do you have with Alabaster?"

"nothing" I whispered.

"Good, do not get accustomed to him Belladonna, he is only after the care of his own well-being." Sebastian warned although it sounded like more of a command. I slightly shook my head and he released his grip on my chin.

"I feel like you know something I don't" I added.

"It's nothing" he muttered. " Alabaster is just intrigued by you, and once something sparks his interest, he won't let them go until he has had his fix of them" he replied.

"Intrigued" I repeated scrunching my face. I have never seen or knew of Alabaster's…interest towards me. He lacks any knowledge of personal boundaries and freely thinks he can touch me when ever he likes, but other than the deal we made, what else could he want from me?

On thinking of that deal I made note not to tell Sebastian about it.

Sebastian's brows perked as he saw me thinking more on the subject. "You do not feel the same about him, do you?" He asked.

"Hm? Me? Oh! No, not at all!" I replied, I laughed at the simple implication that he would even ask me that. "I am more intrigued by you than I am with Alabaster"

"Are you sure?" He urged. I smirked placing my hand under my chin.

"Jealousy can eat a man alive Sebastian," I teased circling my index finger over the center of his chest.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. "Thankfully. I am no man."

I cupped his face in my hands wanting to rid that arrogant smirk off of his lips and planted my lips against his. My fingers snaked through his black locks of hair as I moved to place my legs on top of his.

Sebastian angled his head slightly and continued our session, running his tongue over my bottom lip a few times begging for entrance. I refused, tugging on his hair in reprimand loving the way he became frustrated with my teasing. I let out a small whimper as Sebastian suddenly swept me off of the bed into his strong muscular arms. His hands tightened on my thighs making me hold onto his shoulders tighter.

He walked forward a few paces toward the end of the bed then suddenly dropped me onto the cushions bending down with me. Now being on top it was easier for him to assume the dominant role. He latched onto my mouth taking full advantage of my distraction. His tongue explored the inside of my jaw as his hands ventured to my waist. His left hand hooked underneath my right shin hoisting my leg up to his hip while his opposite hand pushed my left knee onto the bed opening the space between my hips. He stopped kissing me and moved to placing strategic wet kisses along my neck and chest. I gasped at the sudden separation and how good his lips felt against my skin . I looked up at the ceiling gripping a hand full of his black locks as I concentrated on where his hand was touching; slowly feeling myself slipping into another one of his spells of ecstasy. His lips sucking and teeth biting against my neck left red marks I could not see but knew quite well they were there.

I realized now why he stopped kissing me. He wanted to hear my moans and whines taking them in as me surrendering to him.

"Do you-honestly think I am this..naïve?" I muttered trying to catch my breath.

"What do you mean?" he breathed into my neck.

He looked up at me and I moved his sweaty hair from his face before I replied.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you failed to answer my question" I smiled.

His face fell at the sight of the sadistic glint in my eyes. I pushed him off of me and onto his back.

"How do you know Alabaster?" I asked.

"Alabaster released me from the angel's prison." He answered.

"Now why would he do that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"He wanted me to save you.." He smirked, he could tell I was annoyed by his simplistic answers.

"Your missing the point Sebastian" I sighed, "Just tell me what I want to know, why must you be so stubborn?"

He maneuvered around me and stood from the bed. He didn't bother to cover himself and I was more than fine with his decision. I turned to face him and sat cross legged on the bed. I wrapped the sheets around me waiting for him to explain. It seemed as if he needed a moment to gather his thoughts and put them into words.

He placed his hands on the edge of the vanity table and looked into the mirror ultimately looking at me through my reflection behind him. I had half a mind to tell him to stop, he honestly looked like he was about to bare his soul to me. This was the equivalent to showing me his true form, so I was equally satisfied.

"Alabaster is my..creator" He finished.

He turned his head keeping his body positioned the same; his eyes reading my expression attentively.

"Wait what?!" I stammered, "How is that even possible? Did I miss something?"

"Allow me to elaborate" He smirked. "Think back to the beginning of this world when the fallen angels descended onto earth and began their plan to rage havoc. Several of them were of higher ranks than the mass and were assigned the task to create more of us. They began to take the lives of humans and force upon them a new one. Alabaster decided to do so with me. He transformed me into the demon that I am now."

"Do you remember? When you were human?"

"No, and frankly I don't want to" he replied. He turned and walked up to a desk flanked on the right hand side of the vanity and pulled on his black sacks leaving them hanging at the small of his hips. "Alabaster is one of the Eldest of our kind, though he does not act like it"

"So he is..basically your father," I added

"He. Is. Not. My. Father." He replied turning sharply with a harsh glare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset." I replied hastily, standing from the bed and wrapping the sheet underneath my armpits like a strapless robe.

"There is more to our relationship than that." He confessed, breaking into an even somber tone.

I looked at him with some understanding even though deep down I don't think I would ever fully understand what he must go through.

"Alabaster has control over me," He began. "physical control, another reason being tied down against my will is not what I prefer."

He saw my confusion and continued, "We are tied to each other, closer than I would like."

That explains why the first time I met Alabaster he seemed so familiar to me. The way they looked were similar, and the way they carried themselves; his alluring arrogance.

"Think of the legends of vampires. The master who creates the fledglings has absolute control over them. They cannot disobey his command because their will is not their own."

"Has he ever forced you to do something you did not want to do?"

"many times" He replied.

"Then how do you stop him? Is there any way out? I know it is difficult to kill a demon but it must be possible?"

"That is not so, the ties he has with us are strong and I believe that if the master is killed, then the rest.."

"Your saying if Alabaster dies, you will die along with him?" I added looking at up at him with worrisome eyes.

"It is only a theory of mine, obviously I can never truly fulfill it."

"I don't like this Sebastian, if I had the power I would change it." He huffed in a humorous way.

"So like you, always wanting to fix what you deem broken."

"You wouldn't want to change that?" I asked.

"That is the norm Belladonna, you do not fix what you are born with because it is natural to you"

"Well you've seen just how good I am at fixing things" I replied. "complete failure"

I considered what he said and it only made me feel worse. "Do you think what the institution is doing is the norm? Their rules? That I shouldn't change them?"

He ran his hand along the side of my face brushing the white strands behind my ear, "I will let you be the judge of that, and if it is any constellation, I admire the passion you have."

"Thank you" I replied.

"Here" he began lifting my chin. He guided me toward an open door which lead into a bathroom almost the size of the room previous.

He gently removed the sheet that I had wrapped around my torso and tossed it out of the bathroom. His hands pressed against my hips and I lay against his back. His lips brushed against my ear as he spoke only a few simple words that made my stomach jump.

"Time to get you out of these bandages," he whispered placing a warm kiss on my cheek.

He stepped away to a giant porcelain tub placed in the center of the room. He turned the left knob and steaming hot water began to fill the tub. After a moment of gathering towels and setting aside a plush stool he looked up at me. I jumped out of my skin at the way his eyes gazed at me; deeming me foolish for standing off by the door clueless but also intrigued by my timidness.

He lifted his hand curling his index finger towards himself, beckoning me to come to him.

"Oh" I blushed,

I took small delicate steps across the titled floor all the while anticipating what he plans to do. There were only few parts of my body that were still bandaged. During the hours of sex we had, most of the wrappings were getting in the way and were quickly ripped to shreds.

I stopped in front of him and followed his gesture to sit down on the couch stool. He smiled and bent down to one knee. He picked up my foot and began to unwrap the gauze from around my ankle. He slowly worked his way up and as he came to the height of my knee he began placing small kisses against my bruised skin. As close as this demon has been with me I will fully never be prepared for him. My body will still tense, the butterflies will still stir in my stomach, and my cheeks will be forever painted red. He kissed up my stomach and stopped at my breasts. He torn the gauze and began to unwrap it from around my chest. Once it was fully discarded I was relieved that I could finally breath. He finished with the two on either of my arms and held out his hand for me to stand.

Grabbing onto his hand I stood and stepped into the water loving how hot it was and the rippling feeling that crawled up my body. Sebastian's eyes scored every curve of my body and I couldn't help but blush. I sat in the tub and laid my head comfortably against the frame.

When I opened my eyes I saw Sebastian pouring a deep red oil into the water which turned the pigment red but filled the room with a wonderful scent. He showered the water with flower petals and after he was done he sat at the stool beside the tub.

"Must you always be such a butler?" I asked.

He smiled, "certainly"

* * *

Sebastian walked out of the bathroom with long strides and dripping feet. I was held close to his chest with my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands gripping the back of his neck. I asked him to join me during my bath and hadn't planned for it to escalate this far, but most definitely I did not regret it. Our bodies were hot and wet from our shared bath and our mouths inseparable. Sebastian moved about the room with blind accuracy and I soon found myself sitting on the vanity table with my back pressed against the mirror. Our breathing was the same, hot and heavy and as I pushed his hair from his face I saw him maneuvering himself between my legs that were hanging over the edge of the table.

"What are you doing?" I breathed, intrigued by his aggressive improve.

"Trying something different," He replied.

My legs opened wide as I felt him push into me. My hands clawed into his back and the mirror cracked behind mine. _"ahh!"_ I whined although my body melted and instantly gave into him. His hands were on either sides of my hips gripping onto the vanity table desperately as his thrusts became harder and faster. My back curled allowing him to sink deeper in and my legs to rise further from the ground. I bit down hard on his bottom lip and soon tasted his blood. Sebastian did not react to the blood dripping down his lips but only aided me in lapping it up. Sebastian grabbed onto my right leg and hoisted it over his shoulder making it easier for him to pound into me. The position also adding an increase in pleasure. I let my head fall back and mouth hang open. The table beneath me rocked against the wall and part of me feared it was going to brake. The more dominant side of me couldn't care less and drowned out the other haft with loud moans and whines.

_"Sebastian! ah!hmm!"_

Sebastian let his head hang forward and his hair sway back and forth with the rest of his body. He released my leg and I lowered it back to his waist which was a much more comfortable position. Sebastian pressed his palms against the wall above me as he continued to pull out and thrust back in. He was different from the first time we mated and I believe it had to do with the part that I was now a demon and he did not need to restrain himself. _"Belladone.."_ He moaned.

The heat in my stomach pooled as he spoke in my native tongue so smooth and seductive. Rolling off of his tongue with ease which he then maneuvered his pink muscle over his bottom lip.

_"Suis-je trop rude .. Belladonna?" _he breathed. It took a moment for me to reply for I had to gather the breath to do so._  
_

_"Non, non...tout simplement parfait"_ I whispered.

He kissed me reassuringly as I ran my hands down his finely toned abs. His hips snapped forward and on instinct I clawed my hands down his chest causing red streaks to graze his pale flesh. I moved my hips with his pacing and soon we were rocking into each other in a maddeningly perfect sync. Our breathy moans were all that could be heard in the confines of the walls around us.

I clutched at his shoulders lifting myself up and pressing myself into his chest, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead. A few more of his thrusts in sync with his kisses and I tensed in his arms releasing a high whine followed by another gasp. He soon followed pressing his lips against my neck and groaning my name. I slumped against his chest catching my breath and relaxing all of my muscles. Sebastian's finger tips ran up and down my back softly as his breathing steadied.

He lifted me up from the vanity and laid me down on the bed. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes hearing him move about the room opening doors and other drawers.

When I opened my eyes I had several out fits to choose for my liking and decided with a black sun dress with a low 'C' neck line and a band around the waist. Sebastian had joined and was changing into a clean out fit as well, I was more than happy that it was not his butler uniform.

Looking in the cracked vanity mirror I had an insane thought that I had to expand on. "Sebastian, do you think that I would have a true form?"

I ran my hands over my arms and shoulders thankful that the bruises were gone. What ever Sebastian hand put in the tub must have worked.

"hm? it is hard to say, you are still shinigami and they do not take on different forms."

"but what about that part of me that is you?" I continued, "It can be possible but you are still a new born, you don't know how to transform just yet, that is if you can"

"hmm?" I pondered making note that he will have to show me how to work this new body of mine sooner or later.

"What do you think I would look like?" I chimed not willing to let this be.

I turned on my heel as he looped suspenders over his shoulders and clipped them to his pants. "Every demon is different, no two are alike. I have no idea what you would look like."

"Your no fun" I pouted. "And aren't you supposed to put on a shirt before your suspenders?" I asked,

"Yes, but I have a feeling I won't be needing pants for very long while around you." He replied.

"Your right" I smiled snapping one of his suspenders with my nail. As he swooped in for a kiss I turned and walked away back to the vanity. I brushed my hair into a bun not really caring for my looks at the moment and when I saw the scaffold piercing in my ear only one man came to mind.

"Oh no." I turned to look at Sebastian who was hooking on a new pair of straps to his pants. "Undertaker." I voiced.

He looked up at me and I could see in his eyes he had an answer for me; he knew what my question was before I could say it. "Belladonna I think it best-"

"You tell me," I finished, "I don't care how bad it is, what did he say?"

"I don't want to bring you sadness," He replied. "If not then tell me what Undertaker said, he's my father he can hate what you did but I-"

"Don't bring her back here" He muttered.

I stopped my inconceivable rant, "What?" "He said, 'Don't bring her back here'" Sebastian replied letting the room be entirely filled with silence, His eyes were searching mine for the first break of emotion.

"What does..that even mean? Am I disowned? Does he not want me?" My eyes began to water and I blinked back the tears from falling.

"He allowed me to change you, he could not possibly give me permission if he did not want you." Sebastian replied.

"No, you don't know him like I do. He can live with the satisfaction that I am alive with out ever needing to see my face again."

"Your his daughter"

"That means nothing to him!" I yelled although I did not mean to. I suddenly felt so overwhelmed I wanted to scream and cry. I wanted to smash something into pieces.

"Undertaker is a stubborn, hypocritical man, he hates demons. Just became I am part shinigami I am still what you made me! He knew what he was doing when he gave you permission."

"So then he must have made a great sacrifice." Sebastian replied.

"You are siding with him!" "I am siding with no one!" He replied, "especially him! Belladonna you need to understand where Undertaker is coming from"

"He will not except me! he never has! and I will prove it to you! He thinks that I have chosen you over him and so he feels the need to push me away"

I sat on the edge of the bed looking at the floor beneath me as small drops of what fell from my eyes in a mixture of sorrow and anger. The more I thought of Undertaker and the decision he made I grew more ravenous, I wanted to confront him and force him to accept me. Sebastian knelt before me and cupped my face in his hand.

"My father hates me" I whispered.

"Belladonna, it just takes time.."

* * *

**Belladonna said she was MORE intrigued by Sebastian, not that she WASN'T intrigued by Alabaster ;) food for thought. If you want to know what they were saying in French just Google it :p R&R!**

**Thank you so much Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, VampireSiren, and xAdaliaMichaelisx for reviewing! :D  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**I cut this chapter into two parts, otherwise it would have been EXTREMELY long.-Destiny Italia**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Chaos

"She has the entire council held in there. I have half a mind to leave them there, they are the reason I.." She hesitated, "_died,_ and besides, they all hated me anyway."

The drapes in their room were closed, the white sheets that were scattered on the bed and floor gave off a blue tint from the small rays of light that peaked through.

"I agree," he purred. He nipped at her collar bone with his soft lips as she continued to stretch, cross legged on the bed they've destroyed. She paused and allowed him to suckle on her neck for a few moments more leaning back against his chest. He settled against the wall behind him; there was no more head board, and wrapped his arms around her chest.

"But, that is not Just, I have to save all of them..I have to fix the mess I've made." She sighed. She untangled herself from his arms and began to crawl off of the bed; she only made it to the lower bed frame when he stopped her.

"Do you really?" She heard his voice; deep and monotone, cozy its way through her ears in such a seductive persuasion. His hand tightened on her wrist which gave her a small shudder of fear. His voice sounded darker; more malicious. He grabbed her other wrist and pinned her arms gently behind her back. She sat on her knees and breathed softly as she felt him press against her back.

"To Hell with them.." he smiled. His lips grazed the back of her neck causing her to shudder uncontrollably. She liked that idea, she would rather stay where she was and not have to worry about another shinigami again.

"But what about Grell? and Ronald? most of them are innocent.." She whispered.

"The most evil of things happen to the most innocent of people, just look at you." he chuckled.

"Me?" She questioned. "I don't take this transformation as a negative thing"

"good", He released her arms and glided his hands around her hips, his cold hands against her skin made her cringe deliciously. As he continued to run his finger tips up and down her stomach and thighs she seemed to be entirely engaged in her own thoughts, ignoring his light teasing.

She tried to squash the intense feeling of guilt in her chest but couldn't shake it off. She can't save the institution, even if she wanted. Her deal with Alabaster was simply to run Angela out so that he could tear it to the ground, once his wishes were met she would be able to rebuild in the image of fairness- without the council's tyranny. How it should have been when her father was there.

But just thinking of what Alabaster plans to do had her wanting to run away. Knowing the power Angela held didn't help her bravery either, and all of this bundled into the fact that her father won't help her, even if she begged, and she was pretty much at that stage. As Sebastian hugged her to his chest once again she realized that one day they to, would have to separate. They can't stay incognito in Ciel's house forever. That alone made her chest cave in even more. When did her life become so complicated?

"What's wrong?" He whispered. She looked down at the bed beneath them and his arms around her; savoring the image. Her black nails punctured several holes in the bed aimlessly as she hesitated to reply.

"It's nothing.." She whispered.

"I think I know what it is." He began.

"Really? and whats that?" She replied,

"Alabaster."

Her eyes widened and her mouth remained agape as he spoke his creator's name. He couldn't have found out? there's no way.

"Sebastian.." she began in an apologetic tone. "I can explain." She removed his arms so that she could face him and when she turned the only reaction she could muster up was to cover her mouth before she screamed.

The face she looked into was not her beloved; although his familiar red eyes stared at her so attentively as if everything was normal. "Alabaster!" She glanced at his pale form in horror and detached her eyes from his toned nudity. She covered her own naked chest with her arms and searched around herself for her robe. How did he get in here! Where was Sebastian! She was not sleeping with him his whole time! was she?

He pulled her into his chest ignoring her bent arms ramming into his peck's. He grabbed beneath her chin and hoisted it up so that her eyes were looking directly into his. He smiled at the look of horror on her face and licked his lips.

"Just enjoy this." He whispered before forcibly pressing his lips to hers.

A high pitched shriek sounded in the dark desolate room as Belladonna opened her eyes, pushing herself up right on the bed she laid on. With her white hair strayed over her face and her intakes of breath harsh she clutched the bed spread to her chest. She looked up to see a shirtless Sebastian standing in the door way and had the urge to make sure it was actually him.

He walked over to the side of the bed as Belladonna held her face in her hands. She steadied her heavy breathing and peaked between her fingers at the empty space in the king sized bed where Sebastian should have been. When did he leave her side?

"I thought demons didn't sleep?" She breathed.

"We don't but you are not just a demon." He reminded her. He knelt by her side and placed his hand on her knee waiting for her to tell him the dream she just had. Whether a good one or a nightmare Sebastian had always been interested in others' dreams, since he can no longer have them. His master tried to veil the fact that he still had dreams all together, so he never heard many of his.

"It was just a nightmare" She replied unintentionally rubbing her hands over her stomach. A horrible nightmare that she wanted to discard into the deepest, blank abyss of her mind and forget for the rest of her life. She didn't even want to fathom what she was doing for the two hours before she realized it wasn't Sebastian.

"Your hungry, come I've made you something to eat." He stood and held his hand out for her. She grabbed onto it hesitant at first and stepped out of the bed, her pale cheeks dusted a small shade of red as she stood completely nude until he wrapped a robe around her small frame.

...

"_Something_ to eat! more like the entire kitchen!" She exclaimed as she walked into the large preparatory room where Sebastian had platters of breakfast and lunch type foods laid out for all of Belladonna's taking.

She sat on a high stool and grabbed a fork to begin eating the various foods and deserts. Sebastian began to clean the kitchen vigorously as she ate with delight, which brought a small smirk to his lips.

"What is it you plan to do?" Sebastian asked.

"hmm?" Belladonna hummed with a mouth full of food, she swallowed harshly; "About the institution." She finished acknowledging his question.

"I don't know." She confessed.

"That is highly unlike you," he replied.

"Well I haven't exactly been myself lately, if you haven't noticed." She growled showing him her fangs then continued to eat.

"You are still Belladonna, regardless of your species."

"My father won't see it that way, and neither will the council. They probably wouldn't want me to save them, so why should I?"

"Where is this coming from?" Sebastian paused turning to look at her sceptically. "What happened to the attitude of making them see how 'good' us demons are?"

Us demons? She scoffed. The way he stressed the word good, made her justifications that demons had good inside them seem false; there is no such thing as co-existence between demons and shinigami. She was naive to ever think that.

"We can never live in harmony with shinigami, we collect souls, and demons steal them. We set rules so you don't gorge yourselves on the souls we protect and yet you savages constantly break those rules. You know that, so don't patronize me." She replied, digging into another plate of food.

Sebastian shrugged in surrender and gazed at his fledgling as she ate all the food he prepared. "What?" Belladonna asked glancing up from her plate.

"I think I have underestimated you, you are indeed more morbid then I realized." He smirked.

"good." She smiled sarcastically.

"As morbid as I can be, I highly doubt I will be able to stop Angela, and Alabaster won't let me.." She paused as Sebastian's eyes flicked violently. "Uh..He does not plan to stay under Angela's command, he is also planning something disastrous."

She sighed as Sebastian seemed not to question her response. She stuffed her face with food to avoid any potential questions he might have as he walked around her with his hands pressed together. His face stern as he thought on how to phrase his answer, Belladonna noticed his hesitation but did not think much of it.

"It has occurred to me that both Angela and Alabaster await you back at the institution. I want to make sure you are safe and have concluded that I will accompany you. What ever it is you decide to do."

Belladonna turned around in her stool and smiled. Sebastian seemed entirely confident in his decision even if it meant leaving.."Ciel"

"I am already on leave, he is very well aware of this."

"Thank you" She replied graciously giving him a quick kiss. She settled back into the counter and was relieved some of the stress was lifted off her chest. At least she didn't have to face them alone, and Sebastian was a lot more experienced when it came to hostile situations.

As Belladonna ate the last fork full of food Sebastian stood opposite of her and watched silently. She dropped the fork and stared at the numerous empty plates with awe. "I've never eaten so much in my life."

She inhaled two large breaths and slumped back into the same crouched position. Sebastian watched with curious eyes. A few moments passed and Belladonna made a face of twisted confusion.

"And yet." she began placing her hand on her stomach. "I'm not full, not at all..its almost as if it just evaporated."

"I was afraid this would happen." Sebastian began.

He stood straight with his left hand propped under his chin puzzlingly. "Wait was all that just a test?" Belladonna added, even more confused.

Sebastian smiled, "You could call it that."

"What does it mean then? You don't eat food, so.." she began.

"exactly" he added urging her on to the conclusion.

"Shinigami still need outside nourishment like sleep and the occasional meal to gather strength. I assumed you would still have that trait, but seeing now that all that food amounted to nothing, we must try a different method." He smiled devilishly.

She gasped leaping onto her feet from the stool as Sebastian walked to her side with a sudden childish cheeriness that gave off the vibe of a serial killer.

"No!" She yelled.

"You can't prevent this Belladonna, it is now your nature, and who better to teach you this chief aspect than me?" He smiled.

"I'm not taking anyone's soul! I can't! that's where I draw the line." She backed away from him but he continued to stalk after her as if she were his next prey. She backed away with wide eyes but was unable to break away from his small narrowed slits, which burned such a bright crimson red in the dimly lit room.

"The craving will only grow stronger, you will not be able to ignore it.."

"Stop." She intruded, his voice seemed to echo in her head.

"It will grow and fester, and eat you alive from the inside out until you surrender to it. Your very being will ache and moan with an unbearable pain.."

"Enough!" As he drew closer to her he began to change: the way he walked became more of a territorial glide that threatened anyone in his path. His lips curved and he showed his fangs proudly as he continued to ignore her pleas.

"until you accept that the only oasis of peace from this Hell your body is subjected to is trapped inside the feeble bodies of such fragile mortals you will rip and claw.."

"Sebastian stop!" She whined, if she was ever close to seeing his true form now would be the occasion.

"At everyone one of them! Until that caving it satisfied.."

She stopped abruptly as her back hit the wall opposite the table of empty plates. Sebastian pressed his hands against the wall trapping her between his arms and body. She looked up at him entirely speechless as he calmed himself.

"you will do it over and over again and then, it will become second nature to you." He whispered.

Her mouth quivered timidly as she found the words to reply. She looked up at him with wide glistening eyes that of a frightened but intrigued child. He looked incredible this way, even if he wasn't fully transformed. She touched the side of his face gently. "I don't even know how to take someones soul."

"That is why I am here." He smiled, licking his lips with a tongue that was abnormally longer than she could recall.

He gently grabbed onto her chin and held it at almost the same level as his so that her eyes boar into the pupils of his. He gazed back at her so intensely that she forgot her surroundings, the physical world faded beneath her, and she was completely vulnerable to him. Her own breathing startled her as her chest rose and fell with a foreign movement.

"You capture them." He began, "make sure they have no where to run to, or no one worth running to, seduction is always my preferred method to capture my prey." he smirked.

"You look into their eyes, for they are windows into the soul..you search deep into the dark abyss until you see the light swirling ball of energy which is their very life force.."

The way he looked into her eyes seemed to paralyze her where she stood. Her vision was obscured as he drew closer to her. His cold hand grabbing the back of her neck went unnoticed as his voice played in the background.

"then," he whispered even more quietly, as he leaned into her. "You take it."

He placed his lips firmly against hers and she immediately sparked with life again, almost as if his spell which subdued her into that dreamy trance was lifted with that single kiss. When he pulled away she inhaled a long breath as if he actually attempted to take her soul and her intake of breath had stopped him from succeeding. She stood quietly for a moment as she realized how..peaceful it felt. No wonder Undertaker always told her not to fear death, it truly was the most peaceful experience a human could feel. But having it forced upon you by some hungry demon was not what she had in mind. She did not want to be the countless 'mongrels' as William would say, running around tormenting people.

"Shall we?" Sebastian asked,

"No" she proclaimed walking out of the kitchen with out a hesitant look behind.

Sebastian walked into the master suite to see Belladonna in her under garments digging through the drawers for a pair of pants and a decent shirt, she had no more dresses to wear and she preferred pants regardless.

"Do you think you can ignore it?"

"I will once you stop bringing it up." She replied standing up from the small drawer with a pair of black slacks and a shirt in her hands.

"One step outside this house and you inhale every scent a human bores. You will not be able to control yourself, I am trying to help you Belladonna."

"Well you can start by taking me to my father." She replied.

She dropped her robe and stepped into her pants, once buttoned she pulled her shirt over her head and threaded her arms through the sleeves. Sebastian emerged in front of her and grabbed the hem of the shirt atop her breasts and pulled it down to her waist.

Once the shirt was out of her view she narrowed her eyes at Sebastian, who stood his ground confidently.

"Your not going to quit are you?" she asked.

"It is a simple task, which could potentially save your life. Your father and I did not go through all of this trouble bringing you back for you to act like a stubborn child who resists trying to be fed."

She grumbled breaking away from his arrogant gaze.

He lightly tapped her chin to gain her attention and wipe that sadden look off of her face. "And afterward I will take you to Undertaker."

"Agreed." She voiced.

"Now, lets get you out of these clothes."

* * *

**Innocence is winding down! It seems like almost yesterday I was finishing the first installment. lol **

**So uh, yeah. The feedback on this story has gotten significantly lower since I began, from 6 a chapter to 1, and I can't help but feel like I'm doing something wrong. No one has been unfollowing so I assume your still interested, I've gained followers but still nothing. Reviews are the only way I can hear your voice, and with the lack of such, it demotivates me to write. For those of you that have left reviews, I greatly appreciate it :)  
**

**I really like this story and it saddens me to see Belladonna fizzle out like some of my stories in the past(which are now deleted).**

**I will try to update faster, till then! -DestinyItalia**


End file.
